La Saga de Shampoo y Mousse
by Dr Facer
Summary: Shampoo y Mousse deberán enfrentar cosas que nunca imaginaron. Para Mousse, estos eventos sólo reafirmarán su amor por Shampoo, pero para ella... ¿Podrán estos sucesos ayudarla a descubrir a quién le pertenece en verdad su corazón?
1. Primera parte Capítulo 1

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Viz Comunications y de Rumiko Takahashi.

Nota: La primera parte de esta historia toma lugar entre los volúmenes 35 y 36 del manga.

La mayor parte de la historia se desarrolla en China y por lo tanto, todos los diálogos están en Chino y debido a eso, Shampoo casi no utiliza su Japonés "quebrado" al hablar.

La saga de Shampoo y Mousse

Por

Dr Facer

- Primera parte -

El Dragón de Jade.

0-0-0-0

Capítulo 1

0-0-0-0

Shampoo no estaba feliz en lo absoluto; la carta que su bisabuela acababa de recibir… ¡era terrible! Y lo peor era que había llegado en el peor momento posible. La joven amazona había estado planeando ir a presentarse con la madre de Ranma en los próximos días, pero debido a esa carta sus planes se habían arruinado.

—Me temo que no hay forma de salir de esto, mi niña—, le dijo Cologne a Shampoo, quien estaba a punto de trepar por las paredes presa de la desesperación—. Ustedes dos tendrán que hacer lo que dice la carta."

—¡No ser justo! — Se quejó la muchacha—, ¡Shampoo no hacer eso!"

—Es una petición del concejo de ancianas, no hay manera de que ignores esta orden.

—¿Por qué deber Shampoo hacer esto? — Preguntó la amazona adolescente, gruñendo mientras intentaba limpiar las mesas del Neko Hanten.

Cologne cerró los ojos y suspiró; en realidad era culpa suya que Shampoo estuviera metida en este lío. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte…

0-0

…_Hace 180 años…_

_Cologne, aún una hermosa y joven mujer, barría tranquilamente la entrada de su casa. Estaba de un humor excelente y tenía razones para ello. Este era su último día como una mujer soltera. Justo la semana anterior había sido vencida por un guapo soldado imperial que formaba parte de la guardia privada del emperador._

_Sólo había una nube que manchaba su horizonte. El hombre que la derrotó antes que su soldado: el hombre llamado Happosai, o Happy como ella solía llamarlo. Pero Cologne amaba a su soldado, debía hacerlo pero… Happosai era tan... tan increíblemente desconsiderado. Tan increíblemente arrogante. Tan increíblemente estúpido. Tan increíblemente atractivo. Ella estaba consciente de que él siempre sería su único error ante los ojos del concejo de ancianas. _

_Happosai había sido el primer hombre de Cologne en todo. Quizás fue porque a ella le atraían los hombres peligrosos y estrafalarios pero… ¡Por Dios, si Happosai era literalmente un enano y era bastante feo! Y aún así… esos ojos de perrito enfermo cuando estaba triste y esa sonrisa torcida… recordar eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba para suspirar mientras se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Happosai en ese momento._

_De pronto, una piedra cayó a sus pies. Había una nota atada a la piedra. Cologne la recogió y leyó el mensaje con rapidez, su corazón saltó cuando leyó quien la había enviado._

_Happosai._

_Su pecado. _

_Su error. _

_Su primer amor._

_La estaba llamando. Pidiéndole que se vieran por una última vez. ¡Pero no podía ir! Cologne no pudo evitar recordar todas las veces que había ignorado a Happosai, todas las ocasiones en las que lo había sacado a patadas del pueblo y fuera de su vista, cuántas veces lo había dejado plantado y todo fue inútil. No podía resistirse. Cuando recordaba las pocas veces en las que había estado con él, toda su fuerza de voluntad desaparecía. Tendría que ir a verlo, por una última vez y… tal vez, por un ultimo… beso._

_Más tarde ese día, Cologne entró al bosque que rodeaba Joketsuzoku. Sabía que no debía estar allí, pero no podía evitarlo. No tenía la fuerza para resistir el encanto que él tenía sobre ella. El encanto de todo lo que para ella estaba prohibido._

_La joven amazona sonrió cuando lo escuchó llamar su nombre; e incluso mantuvo su sonrisa cuando vio que se acercaba rodeado de su aura de combate, esa aura que era tan envolvente y hermosa para ella. Cologne lo amaba de verdad, pero él era un mal hombre para el futuro de la aldea de las amazonas; por lo tanto, debía de casarse con un hombre que era el opuesto total de Happosai._

—_¿Así que te vas a casar con un soldado aburrido?_—_ Acusó Happosai, acercándose con pasos pequeños—, ¡después de todo lo que hemos hecho, te casarás con otro!_—_ Gritó—. ¿Sabes cómo me hace sentir eso?"_

—_Lo puedo imaginar_—,_ respondió Cologne._

—_¡No, no puedes!_—_ Exclamó Happosai, su aura de combate creciendo mientras hablaba—. ¡No tienes ni la menor idea!_

_Cologne suspiró y cerró fuertemente los ojos—, Happy, yo sólo te amo a ti. _

—_¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?... Creo que no te escuché._

—_¡Dije que te amo, idiota!_ —_ Le gritó Cologne—. ¡Nunca quise sentir esto por ti, pero no puedo evitarlo!_

_El aura de combate de Happosai desapareció mientras se sentaba en una piedra, —¿Entonces por qué?_—_ Preguntó—, ¿por qué te casarás con ese estúpido soldado?_

—_Porque él es todo lo que mi madre y mi abuela siempre han querido en un hombre._

—_¡Como si en verdad debiera importarte lo que tu madre y esa momia loca piensan!_ —_ Se quejó Happosai._

—_¡Mi abuela no es una momia!_ —_ Exclamó Cologne._

—_Bien, entonces no lo es_—,_ dijo él—. Escucha Cologne, eso no es importante en este momento._

—_¿Entonces qué es importante?_

—_Nosotros_—,_ respondió él._

—_¿Por qué?_ —_ Le preguntó ella._

—_Porque…_—_ Comenzó Happosai—, hay ocasiones en que es bueno romper las reglas_—._ Dijo el diminuto artista marcial—, ya las rompiste conmigo una vez… ¿Por qué no quieres continuar?_

—_Tengo mis razones_—,_ respondió Cologne, sentándose junto al joven Happosai._

_Cologne tomó las manos a su compañero y las apretó gentilmente—, pero… si lo dices y lo dices de verdad, quizás lo haga; quizás rompa las reglas por ti._

_Happosai comenzó a sudar nerviosamente—, ya lo he dicho antes…_—_ Le respondió—. ¿No lo recuerdas, la noche en el granero cuando hicimos el am…?_

—_Eso fue hace una semana_—,_ le interrumpió Cologne—. Quiero escucharlo ahora._

_Happosai parpadeó y comenzó a temblar como una hoja al viento—, Yo… Cologne, yo…_

—_¿Sí?_

—_Yo… te…_

—_¡Dilo ya!_ —_ Pensó Cologne—. ¡Nuestro futuro depende de esas tres palabras!_

—_¡Bisnieta, detente!_

_Cologne y Happosai se alejaron de un salto uno del otro. Cologne estaba asustada y Happosai estaba en guardia, ya imaginaba lo que pasaría, recibiría una paliza a manos de la bisabuela de Cologne._

—_¡Bien hecho bisnieta, te agradezco que me trajeras a donde se ocultaba esta sanguijuela!_

_Happosai miró a Cologne sin poder creer lo que escuchaba—, ¿me tendiste una trampa?_ —_ Preguntó._

_La bisabuela de Cologne respondió la pregunta—, ¡claro que lo hizo, tenemos que deshacernos de ti antes de que mi bisnieta pueda casarse!_ —_ Gritó la anciana—. ¡Largo de aquí, plaga!_

_El joven Happosai estaba furioso, no había nada que pudiera hacer; aún era muy débil como para vencer a la vieja amazona y llevarse a Cologne. Sólo tenía una opción: escapar y volver a la villa más tarde._

_Girándose para ver a Cologne, Happosai no intentó ocultar su furia al sentirse traicionado—. ¡Debí saber que tus estúpidas leyes te importaban más que yo!_ —,_ gritó mientras corría a ocultarse en el bosque—. ¡Pero tu preciosa villa se hundirá en el caos total muy pronto, lo juro!_—_ Y esa amenaza fueron las últimas palabras que escucharía de Happosai en mucho tiempo._

_Cologne se quedó inmóvil y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, comenzó a llorar—, no te tendí una trampa… yo no te traicioné_—_. Murmuró—, si lo hubieras dicho antes… habría ido contigo._

—_Volvamos a la aldea, mi niña. Tenemos mucho qué hacer_—_ dijo la bisabuela de Cologne—. Tu vida empieza ahora._

0-0

—¿Bisabuela, en qué pensar tú? Preguntó Shampoo, mirando a Cologne con gran curiosidad. No era seguido que Shampoo veía a la anciana tan pensativa acerca de algo—, ¿tener plan para sacar a Shampoo de estúpida misión?

—No—. Replicó Cologne—, yo también quiero que hagas esto Shampoo, es muy importante.

Shampoo gruñó su descontento—, ¿por qué deber ser él, no poder yo ir con Ranma?

Cologne saltó a la mesa para poder mirar a Shampoo directo a los ojos—, No. Tiene que ser él—, Indicó la anciana—. ¡Ahora ve y encuentra a ese cegatón inútil, debo explicarles de qué se trata todo esto!

Shampoo asintió y salió del Neko Hanten, pero por su expresión era fácil saber que no estaba disfrutando hacer esto, para nada.

—¿Por qué demonios tengo qué hacer esta estupidez? — Se preguntó Shampoo mientras caminaba lentamente por las calles. ¿En dónde diablos se había metido Mousse?

Poco después, Shampoo alcanzó ver a Mousse saltando de un techo a otro mientras sostenía algo que parecía una caja. El muchacho se movía a una velocidad increíble. Shampoo había visto a Mousse moverse así de rápido sólo un par de veces antes. Su velocidad la impresionaba, sólo un poco.

Frunciendo el ceño, Shampoo saltó a la azotea más cercana y esperó a que Mousse estuviera cerca y entonces, con otro salto y un rápido giro, la muchacha aterrizó justo frente a él.

—¡Alto Mousse!"

—¡Shampoo! — Gritó Mouse sorprendido—, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Mi bisabuela querer verte.

—¿A m-m-mi? — Preguntó él ligeramente asustado—. ¿Por qué?... No he hecho nada para hacerla enfadar últimamente."

—¡Eso no importar! — Dijo Shampoo—. Ella sólo querer decirte algo sobre una misión.

Los ojos de Mousse se iluminaron—, ¿una misión, no tendrá algo que ver con esto?—. Dijo mientras abría la caja para que Shampoo pudiera ver su contenido—. Me lo dio una mujer hace un rato, me dijo que era importante para una misión.

Shampoo miró con curiosidad a la cosa que había dentro de la caja y después la tomó para examinarla bajo el sol.

Era un pequeño dragón. Un dragón hecho de Jade que brillaba hermosamente bajo el sol. La estatua, sin embargo, estaba en una pose extraña, agachada como una esfinge, con su largo cuello apuntando hacia el cielo y el rostro del dragón era bastante raro. No parecía la cara de un dragón común, se parecía más al rostro de un lobo que sonreía con maldad. Ver esa cara logró que a Shampoo le dieran escalofríos y con un poco de asco, devolvió la estatua a la caja.

—Estaba siguiendo a la mujer que me dio la caja cuando tú llegaste, Shampoo—, explicó Mousse mientras se acomodaba los anteojos—. Pero la he perdido.

—¡Silencio Mousse, este dragón no ser una estatua normal!— Dijo ella pensativa—. No agradarme.

—A mi tampoco—, comentó Mousse al tiempo que guardaba la caja en una de sus mangas—. ¿Por qué me lo darían a mi?

—Mi bisabuela debe saberlo, será mejor preguntarle—, dijo Shampoo, que bajó de la azotea y caminó hacia el Neko Hanten.

Mousse se limitó a seguirla, esto era muy misterioso y él en verdad odiaba los misterios. Con algo de suerte, la vieja momia sería capaz de explicarles qué era lo que estaba pasando.

De vuelta en el restaurante, Mousse y Shampoo se sentaban en silencio mientras observaban cómo Cologne bebía su té y fumaba de su pipa. El Dragón de Jade estaba en una mesa cercana.

—¿Bisabuela, tú saber qué ser esa cosa?— Preguntó Shampoo, apuntando hacia la estatua de jade.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¡Entonces díganos qué es! — Pidió Mousse

Cologne bebió un último trago de su té y suspiró—. Muy bien, les explicaré. La estatua es el dragón malvado. Seguramente ustedes dos han escuchado sobre él, ¿no es cierto?

Shampoo y Mousse asintieron.

—¿Bisabuela, tú hablar de malvado dragón de viejo cuento de la aldea amazona? — Preguntó Shampoo.

—Así es, mi niña—, respondió Cologne, que llegó junto al dragón de un salto—. El dragón malvado que poseía tal lujuria que intentó casarse con todas las mujeres de nuestro pueblo.

—Shampoo recordar resto de historia. Cuando Dragón malvado acorralado y herido por amazonas, robarse todo el tesoro de Joketsuzoku en venganza.

—Cierto, yo también recuerdo ese cuento—, intervino Mousse—. El dragón desapareció en una columna de humo, dejando tras de sí sólo una estatua idéntica a él para burlarse de las amazonas—, el muchacho se detuvo y parpadeó—. ¿Eso quiere decir que esta es la estatua que el dragón dejó en la aldea según dice la leyenda?

La anciana asintió—, sí, y el consejo de las ancianas me ha dicho qué debemos hacer con él.

—¿No poder Mousse hacer trabajo solo? — Preguntó Shampoo con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

—No, también tú tendrás que cooperar en la misión Shampoo. Si tienes éxito, te aceptarán en la lista de futuros miembros del concejo de amazonas—, Explicó la anciana—. Yo, tu abuela y tu madre fallamos en esta prueba—. Cologne miró a Shampoo fijamente—. Ahora mi niña, es tu turno.

Mousse se rascó la nuca—, ¿qué tendrá que hacer Shampoo, acaso es tan difícil?

—Sí, es muy difícil—, respondió Cologne—. Tendrá que llevar la estatua hasta el centro del Laberinto Espiral y tú tendrás que ayudarla.

—¿Por qué yo?

—El dragón te lo entregaron a ti—, replicó Cologne.

—¡Shampoo no querer hacer esto con él! — Gritó la joven amazona al tiempo que estampaba sus manos en la mesa.

—¡Tendrás que hacerlo! — Exclamó Cologne—. ¡Si al menos no lo intentas, serás expulsada de Joketsuzoku!

Shampoo se congeló—, ¿e-expulsada?

—Así es—, dijo Cologne con una expresión muy seria.

Shampoo volvió a fruncir el ceño y convirtió sus manos en puños mientras respiraba profundamente para controlar su creciente frustración; cuando logró clamarse, habló—. Bien, haré lo que pedir el concejo… ¡Pero no ser justo, Mousse sólo ser estorbo!

—Es parte del trabajo—, dijo Cologne—. Ahora ve a tu cuarto y prepárate para el viaje, ya es tarde y ambos partirán mañana—. La anciana esperó a que los muchachos la dejaran sola y entonces miró al Dragón de Jade. Ella conocía su verdadera historia, pues había jugado un papel muy importante en ella.

0-0

…_Hace 180 años… (Otra vez)_

_Era el día de la boda de Cologne, se suponía que debía estar feliz, se suponía que debía sonreír, pero no podía hacerlo. Se había pasado la noche anterior preguntándose qué era lo que Happosai planeaba hacer. No tenía idea de qué venganza había planeado, pero tenía la sensación de que sería algo muy malo._

_Algunas horas más tarde, Cologne, que ahora vestía su vestido de novia, esperaba que su futuro esposo llegara. Estaba de pie al centro del salón del concejo y todas las ancianas la observaban, muchas de ellas con duda en sus rostros. Su pequeña aventura con Happosai la había puesto en vergüenza, y sólo la palabra de su bisabuela, que había dicho a las ancianas cómo Cologne había tendido una trampa para Happosai logró que volvieran a confiar en ella, al menos parcialmente._

_Fue entonces cuando los gritos comenzaron, todas las mujeres del pueblo gritaban y maldecían. Cologne se apresuró a salir a la calle, las ancianas le ordenaron que se detuviera pero ella no las obedeció. Lo que la joven Cologne encontró afuera fue a Happosai, quien estaba persiguiendo a todas las muchachas de la aldea, molestándolas, intentando tocarles los pechos e invitándolas a salir con él. Era, justo como él había prometido, un caos total. Pero eso no fue suficiente para él, ya que hizo una cosa más. Se robó el tesoro de las amazonas. TODO el tesoro._

_Cologne fue parte de la horda de furiosas amazonas que persiguieron al ladrón y cuando lo tenían acorralado, el joven Happosai utilizó una cortina de humo para cubrir su escape, sólo dejando frente a las amazonas ese horrible Dragón de Jade. Pero esa no era toda la verdad. Happosai también dejó a una mujer embarazada en la villa de las amazonas._

_¿El nombre de esa mujer?_

_Cologne._

0-0-0-0

Esta historia continuará.

Como había anunciado, esta es la nueva traducción de mis fanfics en inglés al español. Consiste en tres historias separadas que se conectan entre sí, pero para la traducción decidí que será mejor unirlas en una sola, lo que me permitirá darles una mejor cohesión entre ellas. Espero disfruten de esta nueva historia.


	2. Primera parte Capítulo 2

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Viz Comunications y de Rumiko Takahashi.

La mayor parte de la historia se desarrolla en China y por lo tanto, todos los diálogos están en Chino y debido a eso, Shampoo casi no utiliza su Japonés —quebrado" al hablar.

La saga de Shampoo y Mousse

Por

Dr Facer

- Primera parte -

El Dragón de Jade.

Capítulo 2

0-0-0-0

Shampoo terminó de empacar sus cosas y se puso su pijama, la joven aún estaba muy molesta por la misión que le había enviado el concejo, pero tendría que realizarla para que no la expulsaran de la villa amazona. Luego de preparar su cama, Shampoo se concentró en calmarse, detestaba irse a dormir molesta, siempre le causaba pesadillas.

—Pero esas ancianas me la pagarán por esto—, murmuró la amazona adolescente antes de intentar dormir.

Mousse estaba tomando la situación mucho mejor que Shampoo, ya que no sólo tendría la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo a solas con su amada, ¡también estarían muy, muy lejos de Saotome, lo que significaba que si jugaba bien sus cartas, por fin podría hacerle ver a Shampoo quien era en verdad el hombre de su vida!

—¡Al fin, el destino me ha dado la oportunidad de hacer que las cosas sean como deben ser, le probaré a Shampoo que soy yo el hombre con quien ella debería casarse!

Mientras, escaleras abajo, Cologne y el padre de Shampoo estaban sentados juntos en una mesa del restaurante y bebían un poco de sake, algo que normalmente hacían todos los Domingos por la noche.

—No esperaba que mi pequeña recibiría el desafío tan pronto—, dijo el padre de Shampoo.

—Ya tiene dieciséis y pronto cumplirá los diecisiete, es la hora de que enfrente el desafío—, respondió Cologne—. Parece que olvidas que su madre y tú tomaron esta prueba cuando tenían la misma edad.

—Eso fue hace muchos años Cologne.

La anciana frunció el ceño—, aún pienso que fue tu culpa que mi nieta fallara el desafío.

—¿Aún sigue con eso? — Preguntó él—. ¿Por qué lo dice?

Cologne suspiró un poco molesta por el recuerdo—. Como si no lo supieras—, le respondió—. La cortejaste hasta que te aceptó mientras los dos estuvieron solos en el laberinto. No tenías vergüenza entonces y no la tienes ahora.

—Su nieta nunca se ha quejado de eso—, contestó el padre de Shampoo luego de beber un trago de sake—. De hecho, creo que ha sido muy feliz conmigo.

Cologne se limitó a murmurar su desencanto.

—Además, sí logré vencer a su nieta en un combate, Cologne; me tomó más de trescientos intentos pero al final lo hice.

Cologne volvió a murmurar su desaprobación.

—Aunque…— comenzó él—, no sé qué pensar, nunca imaginé que mi Shampoo tendría que tomar esta misión.

—El desafío del laberinto existe por una razón—, afirmó Cologne—. Su objetivo es purificar el cuerpo y la mente de todas las jóvenes amazonas.

—¿Entonces por qué nuestra familia es la única en Joketsuzoku que tiene qué tomarlo?

—Aún no estás listo para saber eso—, respondió la anciana, que luego de terminar su sake, se dirigió a las escaleras—. Creo que ya he bebido suficiente por hoy, buenas noches.

—Sí, que descanse—, dijo él y comenzó a limpiar las mesas.

_Al día siguiente…_

—¡Bote ser un asco! — Se quejó Shampoo al ver el barco en el que viajaría de vuelta a China.

—Cierto, se ve bastante miserable—, agregó Mousse luego de ponerse sus anteojos.

—¿No poder Shampoo viajar en mejor barco?— Preguntó la muchacha.

—No, esto es parte del desafío—, explicó la vieja amazona.

—Pero…— comenzó la joven amazona.

—¡Suficiente Shampoo, irás en ese barco y ya no discutas! — Le gritó Cologne, algo que la anciana casi nunca hacía—. ¡Sube de una vez!

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, Shampoo subió al bote. Caminaba lentamente y sin entusiasmo, ignorando las lujuriosas miradas de los marineros. Suspirando, la muchacha llegó a la cubierta y se sentó sobre su maleta.

Mousse, que se había negado a usar sus lentes, terminó siendo llevado al barco por el padre de Shampoo; una vez a bordo, el muchacho se decidió a encontrar a su amada. Para cuando el bote había zarpado y Mousse comenzó a escuchar lo que decían los marineros no pudo evitar sentirse furioso. La mayoría de los miembros de la tripulación comentaban lo bien que Shampoo se vería desnuda. Al joven maestro de las armas ocultas no le agradaba eso, así que controlando el deseo de patearles el trasero a todos los marineros del barco, continuó buscando a Shampoo.

Varias horas más tarde Shampoo, que aún seguía sentada en su maleta, se preguntó por primera vez en dónde estaba Mousse; se sentía aburrida y tenía ganas de charlar con alguien, pero su compañero de viaje no estaba cerca. Sin nada mejor qué hacer, Shampoo continuó mirando las olas. La muchacha estaba tan aburrida que ni siquiera notó cuando un grupo de marineros, doce en total, se acercaron por su espalda.

—Hola muñequita—, llamó uno de los marineros, usando un grosero dialecto en mandarín—. ¿No te sientes muy solita?

Shampoo se giró y miró a los marineros que la rodeaban; la joven sonrió maliciosamente, esto podría ser interesante.

—No, me siento bien—, respondió Shampoo, cambiando de japonés a chino—. Y ya pueden irse—, les dijo mientras volvía su mirada al mar.

—Pero muñequita, si lo que queremos es hacerte compañía—, dijo otro marino.

—Sí, buena compañía—, Cantaron el resto de los hombres.

Shampoo se cruzó de brazos—, Pues yo no quiero tenerlos cerca.

—No puedes negarte—, respondieron los marineros, que avanzaron hacia la muchacha con ojos llenos de lujuria.

Shampoo se quedó inmóvil, esperando a que los marineros hicieran el primer movimiento. No tuvo qué esperar mucho, el más atrevido de los marinos se acercó y trató de tocarle los senos. Burlándose de su estupidez mientras esquivaba las manos del marinero, la joven amazona estrelló su palma en el pecho del atacante, rompiéndole tres costillas y dejándolo inconsciente al mismo tiempo.

—¿Aún quieren hacerme compañía? — Les preguntó Shampoo.

Los marineros dudaron un instante, no entendía como esta niña era capaz de hacer algo como lo que acababan de ver.

—¿Qué les pasa? — Preguntó Shampoo—. ¿Ya no quieren jugar?

Uno de los marinos, el que parecía ser el líder del grupo, dio un paso adelante—, ¡escuchen muchachos, es sólo una niñita, tuvo suerte eso fue todo!

—¡Cierto! — Gritaron los demás.

—¡No podrá con todos al mismo tiempo! — Gritó el líder.

—¡Le daremos una lección! — Exclamaron los marinos.

—¡Agárrenla muchachos!— Gritó el líder y atacó a Shampoo, los otros marineros siguieron el ejemplo de su jefe y se lanzaron en contra de la joven, algunos llevaban cuchillos, otros trapeadores y uno de ellos tenía una soga.

—¡Te enseñaremos a no meterte con nosotros! — Gritaron al atacar.

La joven amazona esquivó la primer ola de ataques y después saltó detrás de los marineros—. Son muy lentos, ¡no son más que un montón de borrachos pervertidos!— La muchacha se rió y tomó una pose ofensiva, esperando el siguiente ataque de sus adversarios, el cual llegó de inmediato. Al final, le tomó a Shampoo menos de treinta segundos acabar con sus oponentes; unas cuantas patadas, un par de ganchos y tres puñetazos fue todo lo que necesitó para destrozar al grupo de marinos. Cuando el pleito acabó, ella ni siquiera había sudado. El único marino en pie era el líder del grupo, pues Shampoo lo guardó para el final.

—¡Cálmate reinita, sólo queríamos jugar contigo!

—¿En serio?— Dijo Shampoo mientras se acercaba al marinero, sus ojos llenos de furia.

—¡Por favor!— Gritó él—, ¡no me lastimes!

Shampoo ya estaba justo frente al marinero y lo miraba fijamente—. ¿Y qué pensaban tú y tus borrachos hacer conmigo?— Le preguntó —, ¿no crees que eso también me habría lastimado?

—¡No…porque tú… tú eres una mujer… esto debería gustarte y…!

¡Crunch!

El marino no pudo terminar lo que decía, ya que una poderosa patada de Shampoo en su entrepierna le quitó las palabras de la boca y lo dejó hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Sin poder evitarlo, el marinero comenzó a llorar y a gritar presa del terrible del dolor.

Shampoo tomó al marino por el cuello y lo levantó para mirarlo frente a frente—. Eres una basura—, le murmuró—. Dilo, di que eres basura.

A pesar del dolor entre sus piernas y de la falta de aire, el marinero se enfadó, ¿Cómo podía una niña tratarlo así, quién se creía ella que era?

Shampoo apretó su agarre y el hombre sintió que su cuello estaba por romperse—, di que eres basura—, le ordenó.

—¿Quién… eres… tú? — Preguntó el marino.

—Soy una amazona, y tú eres un pedazo de BASURA—, le respondió ella, aumentando la presión sobre su cuello—. ¿Lo vas a decir o no?

El marinero luchaba por respirar y al escuchar la palabra amazona, comenzó a temblar de miedo. Había escuchado terribles historias sobre las amazonas chinas y lo que solían hacer con sus enemigos. Sudando frío, comenzó a temer por su vida.

—Soy… una… basura…— logró decir y, casi de inmediato, la presión sobre su garganta desapareció. Sin fuerzas, el marino cayó de espaldas, tosiendo como un desesperado.

—¿Eso no fue tan difícil, verdad? — Dijo Shampoo mientras levantaba su maleta—. Nunca vuelvas a subestimar a una mujer, no tienes idea de lo peligrosas que podemos llegar a ser—, y con esa advertencia, la joven amazona dejó la cubierta.

Mousse se las arregló para salir al fin del cuarto de máquinas, detestaba cuando su mala vista le causaba ese tipo de problemas. Había estado siguiendo a un marinero de cabello largo pensando que era Shampoo, y no fue sino hasta que entraron al cuarto de máquinas que el marinero, harto de que lo siguieran, le preguntó a Mousse si era 'rarito'. Mousse, por supuesto, intentó cubrir su error con una excusa estúpida que sólo consiguió poner furioso al marinero y pronto todo terminó en una pelea que el joven maestro de las armas ocultas ganó fácilmente.

—¡Allí estás! — Gritó Mousse cuando divisó algo que le pareció era el pelo de Shampoo. El muchacho corrió en esa dirección y abrazó con tanta fuerza lo que había visto que se rompió con un fuerte crujido. Perplejo, Mousse se preguntó como había terminado con un trapeador roto en las manos.

Shampoo se llevó una mano a la sien cuando vio a Mousse. El idiota acababa de romper un trapeador y lo más insultante era que seguramente lo había confundido con ella. La muchacha caminó hacia él y le dio una fuerte palmada en la cabeza—, ¿acaso crees que me parezco a un trapeador? — le gritó con enfado.

Mousse se giró y se colocó sus lentes—, ¡Shampoo!— Exclamó él—. ¡eEstaba muy preocupado por ti!

—Manos fuera—, dijo Shampoo, pateando a Mousse en la cara para evitar que la abrazara.

—¡Pero te he estado buscando por horas! — Se quejó el muchacho.

—¡Pues no estabas esforzándote mucho! — Le respondió mientras recordaba el incidente con los marineros—. ¡Ahora sígueme y trata de no perderte!

—¿Quién crees que soy, Ryoga?— Respondió Mousse, tratando de hacer una broma.

Shampoo, sin embargo, no le vio la gracia—, Ryoga es mucho mejor hombre que tú—. Le respondió sin detenerse.

Al día siguiente fue Mousse quien despertó primero, había dormido en su forma de pato adentro de una jaula en la esquina del camarote de Shampoo. Al mirar la cama, se dio cuenta de que su amor aún dormía. Suspirando, el pato rebuscó entre sus plumas hasta que encontró una ganzúa que usó para abrir la jaula. Minutos después Mousse, ahora en forma humana, observaba a la belleza durmiente que era Shampoo. Por un momento el muchacho pensó que podría despertarla con un beso, pero pronto desechó la idea, la posibilidad de ser molido a golpes tan temprano por la mañana no le atraía demasiado. En vez de eso, salió del camarote y se dirigió a la cubierta; una vez allí, se puso sus lentes de larga distancia y justo como esperaba, las costas de china se podían ver en el horizonte.

Mirando a su alrededor, Mousse notó que muchos de los marineros cojeaban al andar y uno de ellos no paraba de frotarse el cuello. El muchacho decidió que lo que los marineros hubieran hecho la noche anterior no le importaba y prefirió pensar en que pronto estaría a solas con Shampoo dentro de un laberinto inmenso. Sabía que sólo tenían que llevar la estúpida estatua hasta el centro pero en el camino allí, muchas cosas entre ellos podrían suceder.

No mucho después de que Mousse comenzara a imaginar todas las cosas que podría hacer para impresionar a Shampoo dentro del Laberinto Espiral, la amazona de cabello azul salió a la cubierta, causando que casi todos los marineros corrieran al verla. La muchacha sonrió, complacida al ver que esos borrachos inútiles habían aprendido su lección. La joven amazona vio a Mousse y caminó hasta quedar a su lado. Shampoo no dijo nada, ya que gracias a que sus oídos y su olfato eran muy sensibles, Mousse siempre había tenido la habilidad de saber cuando ella se le acercaba pero desafortunadamente, él nunca usaba esa habilidad cuando intentaba encontrarla.

—Buen día—, saludó Mousse.

—Buen día—, respondió ella.

—Estaremos en casa pronto—, dijo él.

—Sí, ha pasado un tiempo.

—Será fantástico poder ver a todos en Joketsuzoku otra vez.

—No iremos a la villa—, le indicó Shampoo—. Iremos directo al Laberinto Espiral.

—¡Pero quiero ver a mis padres!

—No hay tiempo para eso—, le recordó ella—. Quiero terminar esto tan pronto como sea posible, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, lo entiendo.

—Bien—, respondió Shampoo, que entonces notó que la bahía Tong Po ya podía verse a la distancia—. Oye… ¿El barco se está moviendo más rápido?

—Eso parece— opinó Mousse—. ¿Me pregunto por qué?"

En el cuarto de máquinas, doce marineros estaban echando carbón lo más rápido que podían en la caldera de la vieja máquina de vapor.

—¡Traigan más carbón de inmediato!— Ordenó un marinero que tenía un horrible moretón en el cuello—. ¡Entre más pronto se baje esa amazona de nuestro barco, será mejor!

—¡Sí señor!— Respondieron los demás marineros.

0-0-0-0

Esta historia continuará.


	3. Primera parte Capítulo 3

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Viz Comunications y de Rumiko Takahashi.

La saga de Shampoo y Mousse

Por

Dr Facer

- Primera parte -

El Dragón de Jade.

Capítulo 3

0-0-0-0

El puerto Tong Po era, a pesar de no ser muy grande, un lugar muy frecuentado; comerciantes provenientes de muchas aldeas cercanas venían a este lugar a conseguir mercancía: frutas exóticas, pescado, pieles y otros bienes importados. Mousse y Shampoo conocían bien el puerto, ya que toda su niñez lo habían visitado con sus respectivos padres cuando tenían la necesidad de comprar cosas que no podían conseguir en Joketsuzoku.

—¡Mousse, mira hacia allá!— Exclamó Shampoo, quien se detuvo a observar fijamente entre la muchedumbre—, ¿lo viste?"

—¿Ver qué?— Preguntó él, ajustándose sus lentes.

—Olvídalo—, le respondió ella, entendiendo que era inútil esperar que Mousse pudiera ver algo. Aún así, esa pequeña sombra que acababa de ver deslizándose con rapidez le recordaba mucho a su bisabuela, pero eso era imposible; Cologne estaba en Japón, pero…

Mousse observó a Shampoo y se preguntó porqué actuaba tan extraño, mirando entre la multitud como si intentara encontrar a alguien—. ¿Viste a alguien conocido?

—No estoy segura—, dijo ella—. De cualquier modo, eso no importa ya. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha Mousse, compremos provisiones y salgamos de aquí.

Sobre los descoloridos tejados de las casas que rodeaban el Puerto, Cologne observó a Shampoo y a Mousse mientras compraban algunos paquetes de carne seca y arroz. La anciana se dio cuenta que Shampoo había decidido ir directamente al laberinto. La anciana se arregló sus ropas y se apresuró hacia el bosque; tenía que darse prisa en volver a la villa de las amazonas. Quería poner en marcha su estrategia antes de que su bisnieta llegara al Laberinto Espiral.

Shampoo y Mousse, que ya habían avanzado bastante, se terminaron sentando junto al camino luego de un par de horas de camino. Ambos comían un poco de carne seca mientras esperaban a que el arroz estuviera listo. No era el mejor desayuno que habían tenido pero los dos tenían hambre, y a un estomago hambriento el sabor no le importa mucho.

—Cuando lleguemos al laberinto…— dijo Shampoo—. Tendrás qué prometer que no me vas a estorbarme… ¿entiendes Mousse?

—¡Pero quiero ayudarte!— Respondió él.

—¡Que no te metas en mi camino será ayuda suficiente!

—Como quieras…— dijo él sin ponerle mucha atención; justo en ese momento, Mousse sintió la presencia de alguien que acababa de pasar cerca de ellos y que se desplazaba a gran velocidad.

—¿Me estás escuchando? — Exclamó Shampoo.

—Alguien acaba de pasar por aquí.

—¿De qué hablas? — le preguntó ella, mirando a ambos lados del camino—. Yo no veo a nadie.

—No allí, por el bosque—, explicó el muchacho.

Shampoo parpadeó confundida, el área del bosque a la que apuntaba Mousse estaba en silencio y, si alguien hubiera pasado por allí, las aves habrían hecho un escándalo—. Creo que tienes tanta hambre que ya estás imaginando cosas—, le dijo con una voz seria—. Toma, come tu arroz y ya no me molestes.

Suspirando, Mousse se limitó a tomar su plato.

Saltando de rama en rama, Cologne se concentraba en mantener la calma, la anciana estaba decidida a terminar de una vez por todas con el estúpido desafío del Dragón de Jade y así se aseguraría de que Shampoo fuera la última mujer de su familia obligada a realizar esta misión, aún si Mousse tenía que morir para lograrlo. La anciana, por supuesto, esperaba ayuda para llevar a cabo su objetivo. Cologne había hecho una llamada a Joketsuzoku antes de usar su canasta de pájaros para regresar a China, y le había ordenado a su hija y a su nieta que encontraran a cierto muchacho que esperaba le sería útil.

—Esta maldita prueba—, murmuró Cologne—. Nunca pude entender porqué el concejo de amazonas decidió hacer esto con toda mi descendencia." Pero la verdad era que la anciana sí lo entendía. Era por su culpa. La anciana frunció el ceño al recordar lo que sucedió…

0-0

…_Hace 180 años (Sí, otra vez)…_

_La joven Cologne estaba de pie, muy quieta y atenta, al centro del salón del concejo de amazonas. Sólo una semana antes, había estado aquí durante su boda pero hoy, estaba aquí para que su matrimonio fuera anulado._

—_¡Cologne!_—,_ llamó una de las ancianas—. ¿Es verdad lo que dijo tu esposo?_

—_Sí, lo es_—,_ respondió ella, evitando mirar a la anciana._

_Su esposo había venido aquí el día después de la noche de bodas para quejarse de que su esposa no era virgen. En Joketsuzoku, la virginidad de la mujer era importante porque se le consideraba el mayor regalo que una amazona podía darle al hombre que la venciera en combate._

—_¿Quién fue el hombre que te hizo esto?_ —_ Preguntó otra anciana._

_Cologne no respondió, solo cerró los ojos y se concentró en contener las lágrimas; no era justo, no sólo tenía que soportar las acusaciones de las ancianas, también tenía que soportar la manera en la que su próximo ex-esposo y su madre y bisabuela la miraban._

—_¿Qué no es obvio?_—_ Dijo una anciana sentada en la esquina—. ¡Fue ese maldito ladrón pervertido el que le hizo esto!_

_Todas las miembros del concejo perforaron a la joven Cologne con la mirada y entonces, una de ellas habló—, ¿por qué Cologne?_—,_ Preguntó la vieja mujer—. Eres la mejor guerrera de esta generación, ¿Por qué hiciste esto?_

—_Yo… ¡no lo sé!_—_ Gritó Cologne—. ¡Simplemente sucedió!"_

—_Pues entonces tendremos qué decidir tu destino, Cologne_—_. Dijeron las ancianas—, por favor, quédate donde estás y no te muevas._

_Cologne tembló un poco, 'decidir tu destino' le habían dicho. A la joven no le agradaban esas palabras, ni el modo en que las habían dicho. Cologne miró a su familia buscando consuelo, pero en los ojos de su madre sólo encontró tristeza. En los ojos de su bisabuela, encontró desilusión y en los ojos del hombre con el que se había casado, sólo encontró odio. Fue entonces que la joven mujer finalmente entendió que estaba completamente sola. _

_Después de deliberar por lo que pareció una eternidad, la líder del concejo se levantó de su asiento y miró con severidad a la joven acusada—. Amazona Cologne_—,_ comenzó—, Tu matrimonio queda anulado a partir de este instante._

_Al escuchar eso, el hombre que había sido el marido de Cologne por menos de una semana sonrió y salió del salón de audiencias de la aldea. A ella no le importó, nunca amó al soldado y estaba más preocupada por el castigo que el concejo tenía pensado para ella._

—_En cuanto a ti…_—_ Dijo la líder de la aldea—, Te borraremos de la lista de futuros miembros de este concejo._

—_¡Eso no es justo!_ —_ Exclamó Cologne—. ¡Madre, bisabuela, díganles que no es justo! Gritó ella mirando a su familia; pero su madre no le respondió, la mujer simplemente cerró los ojos y se sentó temblando por la vergüenza._

—_¡Silencio!— Ordenaron las ancianas—. Todavía hay más._

—_¿Más?— Preguntó Cologne._

—_Nos has deshonrado, muchacha. Gracias a tu relación con un hombre sin honor, hemos perdido gran parte del tesoro que fue reunido por incontables generaciones de amazonas—, dijo la líder—. Y por eso, nos has obligado no sólo a castigarte a ti, sino también a todas las mujeres que formen parte de tu descendencia._

—_¿Qué tipo de castigo? — Quizo saber la joven Cologne._

—_Se te permitirá ser una de las ancianas, sin embargo, nunca podrás ser miembro de este concejo—, indicó la líder—. Y en cuanto a las mujeres que sean tus descendientes, todas ellas tendrán que probarnos que son dignas de considerarse como guerreras de nuestra aldea, ¡empezando por el fruto que llevas en el vientre!_

_Ese era el peor castigo que podrían haberle impuesto a Cologne, que había trabajado toda su vida para estar en la lista de miembros del concejo. Poder ser una anciana y no estar en el concejo de Joketsuzoku era la peor humillación para una amazona, aún peor que ser derrotada en combate por una mujer extranjera. Pero eso no fue lo que la hizo sentirse peor, la líder del concejo le dijo que estaba embarazada, y ella sabía que el padre no sería su esposo—. Estúpido Happosai, ¡mira el lío en que me has metido! — Murmuró._

—_¿Qué has dicho, Cologne? — Preguntó una de las ancianas._

_La joven Cologne parpadeó—, ¿qué…?... ¡Nada, yo… yo sólo quería saber porqué piensan que estoy embarazada!_

_La líder del concejo se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Acaso no conoces todos los rituales que hacemos cuando una de nuestras amazonas contrae matrimonio?_

—_Sí, los conozco._

—_Entonces seguramente sabes para qué hacemos el ritual de la sangre ardiente, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?—, preguntó la líder._

_Esas palabras impresionaron duramente a Cologne, sabía que el ritual de la sangre ardiente determinaba qué tan fértil era una mujer, pero nunca imaginó que también les diría a las ancianas que estaba embarazada._

—_Mira esto, jovencita—, dijo otra de las ancianas—. ¿Lo reconoces?— Le preguntó, sosteniendo en sus manos el Dragón de Jade._

—_Sí—, respondió Cologne._

—_Perfecto—, dijo la anciana—. Porque este dragón representará la vergüenza que le has causado a tu familia y a nuestra villa._

—_Nos quedaremos con la estatua—, explicó la líder del concejo—. Pero cuando tu hija cumpla dieciséis…_

—_¿Mi hija? —, Preguntó Cologne—. ¿Cómo saben el sexo del bebé?"_

—_El ritual de la sangre ardiente revela más que sólo el embarazo—, le respondió la anciana de la esquina—. No es una sorpresa que una jovencita como tú no supiera eso._

_A pesar de la situación, Cologne sonrió discretamente—, tendré una hija—. Pensó feliz—, ¡seré la madre de una niñita!_

—…_Tendrá que llevar la estatua al centro del Laberinto Espiral y… ¡Cologne!— Gritó la líder del concejo—, ¿estás escuchando?_

—_¿Qué? — Exclamó la joven, un poco asustada—. Discúlpeme por favor anciana, no estaba escuchando._

_La líder se frotó la frente—. ¡Pon atención!—, le regañó y repitió lo que acababa de decir—. Pero eso no será todo…_

—_¿Acaso hay más?_

—_Sí, tu hija tendrá que llevar un hombre inadecuado para nuestra aldea con ella—, explicó la anciana—. Si tu hija puede cumplir su encomienda sin mostrar algún tipo de interés, ya sea piedad o amistad, por ese hombre inadecuado, levantaremos el castigo que te hemos impuesto._

—_¿Y… si no lo consigue?_

—_Si ella falla, entonces la hija de tu hija deberá tomar la prueba—, explicó la líder—. Pero si la hija de tu hija falla, entonces una mujer de la siguiente generación deberá tomar el desafío; y esto continuará hasta que una mujer de tu familia pueda pasar la prueba que les hemos impuesto._

_Cologne se tomó unos minutos para entender completamente lo que la líder acababa de decirle y al hacerlo, se enfureció como nunca antes—. ¡Esa es… una monstruosidad! —, les gritó—. ¿Por qué castigarán a toda mi descendencia sólo porque hice algo que yo decidí hacer con el hombre que amaba?— La joven mujer gritó aún más fuerte al tiempo que protegía su vientre con sus manos—. ¡Mi hija no entrará al Laberinto Espiral, no voy a permitirlo!_

—_¿Estás diciendo que prefieres ser desterrada de Joketsuzoku?— Le preguntó la líder del concejo._

—_¿Qué ha dicho?_

—_Es una lástima—, dijo la líder—. Pero si no obedeces, tendremos que expulsarte de la aldea de las amazonas para siempre. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Cologne?_

—…_No—, respondió ella, quien por un instante, consideró en verdad dejar todo atrás y abandonar la aldea para buscar a Happosai pero al final, no tuvo el valor para hacerlo—. No quiero ser desterrada, yo… cumpliré con las órdenes del concejo._

—_Sabíamos que al final escucharías la voz de la razón—, dijeron las ancianas—. Amazona Cologne, ya puedes retirarte._

_La joven mujer se inclinó y salió del salón del concejo en silencio. En su mente, la muchacha juró que aunque no le permitirían ser una miembro del concejo, llegaría a ser más poderosa y más respetada que cualquiera de esas viejas que la habían castigado tan injustamente. Desafortunadamente, Cologne nunca imaginó que acababa de sentar el camino que todas sus descendientes habrían de tomar. Todas ellas se enamorarían de hombres inadecuados para Joketsuzoku._

0-0

—Pero no Shampoo_—,_ pensó Cologne al tiempo que llegaba a la aldea de las amazonas. Shampoo tenía todo lo necesario para terminar con esta prueba: Tenía las habilidades, tenía un prometido que era un excelente artista marcial y además, Shampoo también tenía la determinación necesaria para ganar a cualquier precio. La anciana estaba segura de que su bisnieta sería quien finalmente vencería la prueba del Dragón de Jade, lo único que Cologne tenía qué hacer era deshacerse de Mousse antes de que le hiciera a Shampoo lo que Happosai le había hecho a ella tantos años atrás.

0-0-0-0

Esta historia continuará.

Nota curiosa: La versión en inglés de este fanfic y de los otros dos que forma la saga de Shampoo y Mousse son algo viejos ya; de hecho, toda la historia la comencé a escribir a finales de 1999 y la terminé a principios del 2001. Podría haberlas traducido antes, pero sólo hasta ahora me sentí con deseos de hacerlo bien. Espero que a ustedes les agrade el resultado.


	4. Primera parte Capítulo 4

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Viz Comunications y de Rumiko Takahashi.

La saga de Shampoo y Mousse

Por

Dr Facer

- Primera parte -

El Dragón de Jade.

Capítulo 4

0-0-0-0

La anciana sonrió al ver que su hija y su nieta ya la esperaban en la entrada de la aldea, su sonrisa aumentó al ver que el muchacho que necesitaba para su plan también estaba allí.

—Hola hijas. Me alegra verlas_—, _saludó Cologne—. Veo que fueron capaces de convencerlo para que colaborara.

—Se resistió un poco_—,_ explicó la madre de Shampoo—. Pero al final aceptó ayudarnos.

—Excelente_—,_ dijo Cologne mientras miraba al joven—. ¿Cuál será tu precio, muchacho?

El hombre que habían traído la madre y la abuela de Shampoo rió en voz baja y se descubrió el rostro, que había mantenido oculto bajo el capuchón de su capa—. Entiendo que usted tiene mucha influencia en las aldeas de esta región. Si quiere mi ayuda, tendrá que prometerme que hablará con el jefe de mi pueblo acerca de cierto… asunto.

—Eso será fácil_—,_ respondió Cologne—. De hecho, puedo imaginar qué es lo que quieres que arregle con él. ¿Quieres un nuevo nombre, no es verdad?

El joven simplemente asintió.

—De acuerdo. Pero no olvides que si fallas no te ayudaré_—,_ le advirtió la anciana—. ¿Entendido?"

—Lo entiendo, y no voy a fallar_—,_ respondió él, emprendiendo el camino hacia el siguiente pueblo—. Apresúrese anciana, quiero terminar esto lo más pronto posible.

Luego de prometerles a su hija y a su nieta que Shampoo lograría tener éxito en la prueba, Cologne alcanzó al muchacho y juntos se pusieron en camino.

0-0

—Oye Shampoo, ¿estás segura de que este es el camino más corto al laberinto?_ —_ Preguntó Mousse.

—Claro que sí, está en el mapa que me dio mi bisabuela.

—Déjame verlo.

—¿Por qué, acaso intentas decir que no sé cómo leer un mapa?_ —_ Le preguntó una ofendida Shampoo.

—¡Por supuesto que no!_ —_ Respondió Mousse—. Es sólo que quiero ver si existe alguna ruta que nos permita ahorrar algo de tiempo.

—¿Un atajo?

—Exacto.

—Pues podemos tomar el camino de la izquierda en la próxima división_—_, comentó Shampoo—. Parece ser la ruta más corta.

—Me parece bien.

Durante todo el camino, Mousse había estado tan ocupado pensando en maneras de impresionar a Shampoo cuando estuvieran dentro del laberinto que no había intentado abrazar a la linda amazona como siempre solía hacerlo. Esto intrigaba mucho a Shampoo, ya que sólo la hacía pensar que él estaba planeando algo, aunque no tenía idea de qué. Por esa razón, la joven había decidido mantenerse en guardia, en caso de que Mousse intentara lanzarle algunas cadenas.

Varias horas más tarde, Mousse y Shampoo finalmente pudieron ver la entrada al antiquísimo Laberinto Espiral en la distancia.

El laberinto Espiral ciertamente le hacía honor a su nombre; construido en una planicie oculta en lo profundo de las montañas Bayankara, era una construcción increíblemente vieja de altas paredes erigidas en forma circular y estaba lleno de trampas. Desde la distancia en la que los dos jóvenes lo observaban, los muros cubiertos por una espesa vegetación creaban una hermosa y magnífica vista.

En la actualidad no había nadie que supiera quién había construido el laberinto o por qué razón; al igual que Jusenkyo, el Laberinto Espiral había estado allí muchísimo antes de que aldeas como Joketsuzoku o Yaocaicun, e incluso la Dinastía Musk, aparecieran.

—¡Ya casi llegamos!_—_ Exclamó Shampoo al momento en que se echaba a correr cuesta abajo por la colina—. ¡Adelante Mousse!

Con una sonrisa, el muchacho se apresuró a seguir a su amada.

Shampoo y Mousse no tardaron mucho en llegar a la gigantesca entrada del laberinto y una vez allí, no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco amedrentados ante el enorme arco que formaba la puerta. Ambos sabían muy bien que una de las razones por las que esta imponente construcción sin techo era tan difícil de navegar correctamente era precisamente la gran altura de sus muros, y eso sin contar su forma circular o sus muchas trampas.

—Acabemos de una vez con esta inútil misión_—,_ sijo Shampoo al tiempo que respiraba profundamente—. Entremos ya Mousse, ¿o acaso tienes miedo?

—Claro que no, vamos de una vez_—,_ respondió él—. Pero, ¿por dónde debemos ir?_—_ Preguntó, ya que justo al entrar se encontraron con que había tres caminos: uno a la izquierda, uno a la derecha y uno al centro, que se abrían delante de ellos.

Shampoo miró los pasillos durante un par de minutos—. Tomemos el camino del medio_—_ decidió luego de pensarlo—. Si este lugar es sólo un gran círculo, la única forma de llegar al centro debe ser en línea recta.

—Espero que tengas razón.

—Yo siempre tengo la razón_—_ le contestó ella al tiempo que tomaba el camino del centro.

—¡Está bien, pero espérame!_—_ Exclamó Mousse.

—¡Pues entonces muévete!_ —_ le regañó la joven amazona—. Tengo mejores cosas qué hacer que estarte esperando. Tortuga.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que habían pisado una fina hebra de hilo plateado.

0-0

En el centro del laberinto, Cologne sintió que uno de los hilos que sostenía en su mano izquierda vibraba un poco y sonrió discretamente—. Ya están aquí_—,_ anunció.

—Me alegra, ya comenzaba a aburrirme_—,_ comentó el muchacho que caminaba inquieto detrás de Cologne—. Iré por ellos.

—Todavía no_—,_ indicó la anciana mientras jugaba con los hilos en su mano—. Deja que se adentren más en el laberinto.

—Como diga_—,_ Respondió el joven—. Puedo esperar un rato más, pero en verdad me estoy aburriendo, ojalá que valga la pena esperar al patito.

—Sin contar las trampas, el laberinto en sí no es tan complicado_—,_ dijo Cologne—. Si pueden evitar caer en una trampa, llegarán al lugar indicado muy pronto. Sólo recuerda, no toques a mi bisnieta.

—Sí, lo sé. No conseguiré un nuevo nombre si hago eso_—,_ recordo él al tiempo que se recargaba en el pedestal que estaba al centro de la cámara circular. Preparándose para hacer tiempo, el muchacho miró las nubes mientras tarareaba una canción de su pueblo.

Justo en ese momento, Cologne se dio cuenta, gracias a las vibraciones de sus hilos, que Shampoo y Mousse acababan de entrar a un pasillo con una trampa—. Ten cuidado, mi niña_—,_ murmuró la anciana—. Ten mucho cuidado.

0-0

Shampoo no supo qué le pasó, un momento estaba de pie en el corredor, observando los extraños grabados en las paredes y al siguiente, ¡terminó colgada boca abajo en un pozo lleno de bichos! Lo peor de todo era que la cadena de la que colgaba descendía lentamente, en poco tiempo, terminaría nadando en un mar de insectos.

—¡MOUSSE!_ —,_ Gritó Shampoo—. ¿Pero qué estás haciendo, cegatón idiota? ¡Ayúdame a subir!

—¡Estoy trabajando en eso!_ —_ Respondió el muchacho—. Sólo espera un momento.

—Como si pudiera hacer otra cosa_—,_ dijo ella para sí mientras intentaba evitar que su cabello quedara al alcance de los bichos.

Mousse estaba feliz, esta era su primer oportunidad para probarle a Shampoo lo mucho que podría ayudarla. El joven maestro de las armas ocultas analizó el problema: La trampa se había activado seguramente a causa de algún mecanismo en las paredes, pues se activó cuando Shampoo las tocó, así que se aseguraría de no hacer lo mismo. Ahora, para sacarla del pozo, podría usar una cuerda, pero el espacio era muy pequeño para lanzarla bien…

—¡Cualquier minuto en este siglo estará bien Mousse!_—_ Le gritó Shampoo, que ya estaba bastante cerca de los insectos y pudo ver que había cientos de cucarachas, ¡y ella odiaba las cucarachas!

—¡APURATE!_—_ Volvió a gritar Shampoo—. ¡Hay cucarachas aquí abajo!

—Cálmate, ya sé cómo sacarte de allí.

Shampoo estaba por responder cuando sintió que la jalaban fuera del pozo. Aliviada de que ninguno de esos sucios bichos llegó a meterse en su cabello, la amazona se permitió respirar tranquila otra vez.

Cuando Mousse logró sacarla del pozo, la muchacha rompió los grilletes que le ataban los tobillos y se balanceó para caer junto a su compañero.

—¡Odio los insectos!_—_ se quejó Shampoo—. Mousse, muchas gra…_—_ La joven se preguntó como era posible que Mousse fuera tan idiota. El muchacho estaba posando frente a su mochila, declamando alguna estupidez acerca de ser su caballero en armadura y su protector. La joven amazona suspiró y le arrojó a la cabeza un trozo de los grilletes—, estoy acá, tonto.

—¿Cómo te moviste tan rápido?_—_ Preguntó él.

—Olvídalo_—,_ respondió Shampoo—. Sólo sígueme, ¿está bien?"

—Sí, claro.

Mousse se sintió algo decepcionado, acababa de echar a perder su primera oportunidad de impresionar a Shampoo, pero no se rendiría, el laberinto era grande y seguramente tendría otra oportunidad pronto.

—¿Otra división en el camino?_—_ Anunció Shampoo—. ¿Deberíamos ir a la izquierda… o quizás a la derecha?

—¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda?_ —_ Preguntó Mousse alegremente.

—Por supuesto que no_—,_ respondió ella—. Pero siempre es útil tener una segunda opinión_—,_ Explicó la joven de cabello azul mientras se estiraba un poco—. Bien, ¿izquierda o derecha?

—Pues… vayamos por la izquierda_—,_ decidió Mousse.

—El mismo camino que yo había elegido_—,_ dijo Shampoo—. Parece que estamos en la misma frecuencia Mousse, ¡eso es bueno!

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¡Claro que sí, vamos ya!

0-0

Los hilos en la mano de Cologne volvieron a vibrar—. Ya casi están aquí_—,_ le dijo al muchacho—. Han tomado el camino correcto.

—Y yo que había comenzado a pensar que no lo lograrían.

—Recuerda, solo concéntrate en Mousse y… trata de no matarlo si es posible.

—No puedo asegurarle nada_—,_ respondió él al levantarse.

—Sólo ve al punto de intercepción_—,_ le ordenó la anciana.

El joven no respondió y simplemente hizo lo que le pedían… la de cosas que hacía sólo para conseguir que le cambiaran su nombre.

0-0

En otra parte, Shampoo ayudaba a Mousse a romper los barrotes de una vieja jaula oxidada que había surgido a su alrededor—. Esta es la número veinte_—,_ dijo ella—. Seguro estamos en el camino correcto.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?_—_ Le preguntó él mientras se deslizaba fuera de la jaula.

—Porque este corredor está lleno de trampas Mousse. Si tú hicieras un laberinto, ¿no pondrías más trampas en el camino correcto para lograr desanimar a todos los que estuvieran cerca de la salida?

—Es un buen punto_—,_ aceptó el muchacho—. Tiene sentido.

—Claro que es un buen punto_—,_ dijo shampoo con orgullo.

Un poco después, Mousse y Shampoo caminaban con cuidado, las trampas habían sido poco peligrosas hasta ese momento pero ambos estaban concientes de que tal vez alguna mortal los esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Mousse_—,_ llamó Shampoo.

—¿Qué?

—No me has estorbado tanto como pensé que lo harías_—, _le respondió.

—Vaya… de nada_—,_ dijo él—. Que me dieras las gracias habría sido suficiente.

Shampoo frunció el ceño—, no tengo nada porqué agradecerte_—._ Le dijo mientras le arrojaba una bola de arroz—, come esto, prefiero desperdiciar comida a escuchar tus quejas.

—¿Cuáles quejas?_ —_ preguntó él, atrapando la bola de arroz.

—Las tuyas.

—Ajá… y yo era el que estaba gritando por ayuda sólo porque unos cuantos bichos se metieron en mi cabello.

—¡No es cierto, las cucarachas no llegaron a mi cabello!_—_ Se quejó Shampoo—. ¡Y no estaba gritando!

—¡Dí do edtabad!_—_ Respondió Mousse, hablando con la boca llena de arroz.

—¡No hagas eso, es asqueroso!

El muchacho tragó su bocado y sonrió un poco—, siempre me dices eso, desde que éramos niños.

—¿Qué otra cosa quieres que diga?_—_ Le preguntó ella, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco—. ¡Es asqueroso!

Mousse y Shampoo siguieron adelante mientras recordaban algunas de las cosas que hacían cuando eran niños. Un poco después, llegaron a una enorme área rectangular. Este nuevo cuarto tenía una gran plataforma cuadrada en el centro, y sólo una salida al otro lado.

Shampoo se acercó a la plataforma y subió a ella por unas gastadas escaleras de mármol—, ¿qué es este lugar?_—._ Preguntó una vez que estuvo arriba.

—No tengo idea. Pero a mi me recuerda mucho a una arena de combate, ¿a ti no?_—_ Comentó Mouse al alcanzar a Shampoo—. Lo que sea que es, no me agrada.

De repente, las puertas de la cámara se cerraron y fuertes chorros de agua comenzaron a fluir de los agujeros en las paredes, inundando el cuarto en pocos segundos.

—¿Qué está pasando?_—_ Preguntó Mousse preocupado; ahora, el único lugar que no estaba cubierto de agua helada era la plataforma sobre la que estaban él y Shampoo.

—¿Es una trampa?_—_ Se preguntó la joven amazona.

—¡Claro que es una trampa!_ —_ Respondió una voz.

—¿Quién eres?_—_ Demandó Shampoo.

—¡Muéstrate!_—_ Ordenó Mousse—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy aquí arriba_—,_ respondió la voz.

La pareja miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y se encontraron con un hombre que estaba de pie sobre una de las paredes. El recién llegado llevaba una capa negra que lo cubría por completo, pero no tuvieron problemas para reconocerlo. Shampoo frunció el ceño y Mousse palideció un poco.

0-0

Esta historia continuará


	5. Primera parte Capítulo 5

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Viz Comunications y de Rumiko Takahashi.

La saga de Shampoo y Mousse

Por

Dr Facer

- Primera parte -

El Dragón de Jade.

Capítulo 5

0-0

El misterioso recién llegado saltó hacia la plataforma y cayó justo frente a Mousse—, veo que aún me recuerdan.

—¿Cómo podríamos olvidarte…Taro?— Dijo un molesto Mousse—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

—¿Y de qué se trata todo esto, por qué la trampa?— Preguntó Shampoo.

Pantimedias Taro se quitó su capa y la arrojó al agua, —No puedo decirles eso todavía, tendrán que derrotarme para obtener esa información—, les dijo con un tono burlón—. Aunque por supuesto no tienen ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo.

—¿Quién lo dice? — Exclamó la joven amazona—. ¡Podemos ganarte fácilmente!

—¿En serio?— Respondió Taro, la gatita estaba comenzando a hacerlo enfadar—. No creo que un pato idiota con mala vista y una gata torpe y con poca inteligencia como ustedes puedan vencerme.

—¿A quién llamas gata torpe de poca inteligencia?— Gritó una furiosa Shampoo.

—Espera—, advirtió Mousse, tomando a Shampoo gentilmente de la mano—. Sólo está intentando hacerte enojar, recuerda que él siempre hace eso.

—¡Vaya, parece que el pato es más listo de lo que parece!— Se burló Taro—. Por lo visto no tienes tantas plumas en el cerebro como pensaba.

Ahora era el turno de Mousse de molestarse, no le había agradado ese comentario de las plumas en el cerebro, —¡Al menos yo no me llamo PANTIMEDIAS!— Le gritó—. ¡Y a diferencia tuya, yo no dependo de mi forma maldita para ganar mis peleas!

—¡Mousse tiene razón!— Agregó Shampoo—. ¡Eres un mal peleador Pantimedias, y además eres FEO!

La poca paciencia de Taro se extinguió al escuchar ese último comentario; este par de idiotas no sólo se atrevía a llamarlo Pantimedias, ¡sino que esa pequeña zorra amazona se atrevió a llamarlo feo!

—¿Có-cómo te atreves?— Preguntó Taro—. ¡Al diablo con esa vieja bruja y su promesa de cambiarme el nombre, voy a matarlos a los dos!

_*SPLASH!*_

—Me parece que decirle feo fue un poco extremo, Shampoo—, opinó Mousse cuando la monstruosa forma maldita de Taro emergió de las aguas.

—Probablemente tengas razón—, aceptó ella—. ¡Pues ya ni modo, tendremos qué pelear!

La enorme bestia rugió al tiempo que intentaba aplastar a Shampoo con sus poderosos puños, pero la amazona logró saltar fuera de su alcance. Mientras tanto, Mousse se mantenía ocupado esquivando varios de los largos tentáculos de Taro.

—Mousse, ¡haz algo!— Gritó Shampoo.

—¡Lo intentaré!—, dijo Mousse, que entonces le lanzó muchas de sus cadenas al monstruo, pero todas rebotaron en su dura piel—. ¡Diablos, esto no es bueno!

—Estúpido—, murmuró Shampoo al tiempo que daba un gran salto para colocarse detrás de Pantimedias, había notado un punto desprotegido en la espalda de la bestia y tenía pensado aprovecharlo al máximo, ya que todos los tentáculos estaban ocupados intentando atrapar a Mousse y la enorme criatura era muy lenta como para girarse y golpearla efectivamente.

La joven amazona sonrió y volvió a saltar para patear con fuerza la espalda de Taro. La bestia aulló, más por la sorpresa de recibir un golpe que por haber sentido dolor. Molesta, la criatura lanzó con rapidez sus tentáculos hacia atrás, esperando lograr aplastar a la muchacha con ellos.

Shampoo logró esquivar algunos tentáculos, pero justo cuando pensó que había esquivado todos, el último la golpeó brutalmente.

—¡AAAAAAHH!— Shampoo lanzó un grito lleno de dolor cuando se estrelló contra la pared, cuarteándola por la fuerza del impacto. La joven amazona entonces cayó al agua y emergió de nuevo convertida en gata, sólo para hundirse como piedra inmediatamente después.

—¡NO!— Exclamó Mousse, quien lanzó con rapidez una de sus cadenas al agua y de inmediato la hizo regresar. Dentro de la garra de acero al final de la cadena estaba una gatita inconsciente. El muchacho guardó a la gata dentro de sus mangas, pues fue el lugar más seguro que pudo encontrar.

—¡Acabas de cometer un grave error!— Dijo Mousse enfrentándose a la bestia—. ¡Te haré pagar por esto!

Como respuesta, Taro se lanzó hacia Mousse, claramente intentado atravesarlo con sus cuernos. Mousse esperó hasta que el monstruo estuviera cerca y saltó sobre su lomo, empuñando la primer arma que encontró dentro de sus mangas: una larga espada. El muchacho sabía que eso probablemente no serviría mucho en contra de la bestia y en ese momento, deseó haber tenido un arma de fuego.

Pantimedias notó que Mousse estaba a punto de intentar clavarle una espada bastante larga y antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la bestia lo envolvió con sus tentáculos. El joven maestro de las armas ocultas se revolvió con desesperación intentando liberarse del mortal agarre, pero no lo consiguió, el tentáculo era muy fuerte.

Para empeorar las cosas, Mousse había soltado su espada y sólo tenía un brazo libre. Gruñendo, Taro levantó a su oponente y lo estrelló violentamente en el suelo. Mousse gimió de dolor y con un desesperado movimiento, le lanzó al monstruo una lanza con una punta especialmente filosa, esperando que lograra golpearlo en alguna parte.

Mousse tuvo suerte, la lanza se insertó en el cuello de Taro. Rugiendo, la bestia perdió coordinación de sus tentáculos y Mousse quedó libre. El muchacho cayó en una esquina de la plataforma y trató de levantarse, pero sólo logró ponerse de rodillas mientras respiraba con dificultad y miraba atentamente al monstruo. Pantimedias ya se había sacado la lanza del cuello, pero sorpresivamente, sangraba bastante.

—La lanza debió darle en una arteria o algo—, pensó el muchacho al ver cómo el monstruo intentaba detener la hemorragia con su mano izquierda, —Quizás aún tengo una oportunidad de ganar.

Reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedaban, Mousse logró ponerse de pie. Pantimedias gruñó y lanzó un puñetazo hacia su adversario, intentando alcanzarlo con un golpe mortal.

—¡Eso no funcionará!— Gritó Mousse saltando a un lado—. ¡Ahora pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Shampoo!

Taro intentó golpear a Mousse varias veces, pero no lograba acertar, el maestro de las armas ocultas no dejaba de moverse. Pero eso no era lo peor, la hemorragia no se detenía, ¿acaso la herida era tan seria? El monstruo se detuvo un momento, la cabeza le giraba y no se sentía bien, quizás debido a la sangre que estaba perdiendo.

Mousse aprovechó la debilidad de Taro para buscar en sus mangas hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando, algo que pensaba usar en una nueva técnica que guardaba para Ranma. No quería usarla ahora pero considerando la situación, era su mejor carta para derrotar a la bestia.

—¡Oye Pantimedias! — Gritó el muchacho—. ¿Qué no me escuchas, estúpida reina de la lencería?

El monstruo gruñó y miró a Mousse con furiosos ojos inyectados en sangre, Taro nunca le perdonaría el haberse atrevido a burlarse de él.

Justo como Mousse esperaba, Taro lo atacó con sus tentáculos. El joven maestro de las armas ocultas esperó hasta el último segundo para esquivarlos con un gran salto y, al alcanzar el punto más alto en el aire, dejó caer una lluvia de sus bombas de huevo sobre la criatura. Al aterrizar, Mousse comenzó a reír confiado el presenciar cómo Pantimedias era tragado por una densa nube de humo causada por las explosiones—, ¡apuesto que ni siquiera tú puedes resistir mi Chou Keiran Ken!

La risa del muchacho, sin embargo, se desvaneció cuando el humo se elevó y le reveló que el enorme monstruo aún estaba de pie y no se veía nada feliz. Moviéndose con mucha dificultad, Taro finalmente logró golpear a su oponente.

—Esto va a doler—, murmuró Mousse justo antes de que la gigantesca mano lo aplastara.

0-0

Shampoo se sentía mareada, había estado rebotando sin parar en este extraño lugar durante los últimos minutos y no le agradaba. Además, no tenía la menor idea de en dónde estaba. La gata parpadeó un par de veces y trató de ubicarse, el lugar parecía un túnel pero no, no lo era. Había demasiadas armas como para que fuera un túnel. Shampoo se sentó para intentar recordar; había estado peleando con… Pantimedias Taro… había recibido un golpe y… luego cayó al agua helada. Era todo lo que recordaba con claridad pero… sabía que fue Mousse quien la sacó del agua y también sabía que luego de eso él había hecho algo—. Me puso dentro de su manga…—, pensó la gatita—. ¡Tengo qué salir de aquí, Pantimedias va a matar a Mousse si no lo ayudo!

La gata se preguntó por qué todo se veía tan grande dentro de las mangas de Mousse, era casi como si fuera una dimensión distinta allí dentro—, ¿cómo diablos se supone que voy a salir de aquí?— Se preguntó mientras paseaba su mirada por las cosas que había a su alrededor: cadenas, espadas, hachas, yo-yos, lanzas, bombas, mazas, ¡había hasta un par de gallinas! De pronto, la gatita vio dos cosas que podrían serle útiles, una era la túnica de repuesto de Mousse y la otra, era una tetera llena de agua caliente.

Shampoo maulló feliz, no importaba cómo hacía Mousse para tener todo esto dentro de sus mangas, lo que importaba era que podría volver a ser humana y que esa tetera le serviría además para otra cosa. Sí, Shampoo tenía una idea, una muy buena idea sobre cómo vencer a Pantimedias.

0-0

Taro se mostró complacido cuando sacó su puño del cráter que había creado en el suelo con su último golpe y miró al hombre aplastado que temblaba en su interior. El estúpido pato le había causado más problemas de los que había esperado, y verlo hecho pasta era una gran venganza. Pero eso no era suficiente. Taro aún sangraba mucho y esas malditas bombas le habían herido casi todos sus tentáculos y las alas, sentía mucho dolor y planeaba asegurarse de que este miserable pato pagara mil veces por el daño que le había causado. El monstruo levantó su puño nuevamente y se preparó para matar a Mousse de una vez, pero se detuvo cuando la manga derecha de la túnica del pato literalmente estalló en jirones y la niña gato apareció, vestida con una túnica exactamente igual a la que el inútil pato llevaba puesta.

La muchacha también tenía una tetera.

Shampoo se arriesgó a mirar a Mousse y se estremeció, su amigo se veía terrible, mucho peor que en las ocasiones en las que Ranma lo había vencido. Furiosa, la joven miró directo a los ojos del monstruo.

—¡Aún no nos ganas! — Dijo ella con furia—. ¡Quizás él ya no pueda pelear, pero yo sí!

La bestia lanzó un horrible bufido y Shampoo asumió que se estaba riendo de ella—. ¡Te voy a enseñar a no meterte conmigo!— Le gritó, preparándose para poner en marcha su plan. Haciendo un esfuerzo, la joven se concentró para hacer aparecer su aura de batalla, que comenzó a brillar escarlata a su alrededor.

Taro rugió y atacó con el par de tentáculos que no habían sido lastimados. Shampoo corrió bajo ellos y con un grito, se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el pecho de la bestia. Desafortunadamente, Taro logró bloquear el ataque con sus enormes brazos, deteniendo al misil humano que intentaba lastimarlo.

Shampoo rebotó y cayó cerca de la orilla de la plataforma; respiraba con dificultad y sudaba abundantemente. Había usado casi todo su poder en ese último ataque, ¡y ese maldito monstruo lo había detenido! Ahora, su única oportunidad era usar la tetera que aún sostenía en sus manos.

La criatura volvió a bufar y preparó su contraataque, pero su brazo se entumeció cuando intentó moverlo. El monstruo intentó mover su otro brazo, pero también se entumeció. ¿Era esto culpa de esa niña, pero cómo? La estúpida gata nunca había mostrado ese tipo de habilidad en el pasado. La bestia decidió dejar de preocuparse, ¿qué importaba que sus brazos se hubieran entumecido, qué importaba la hemorragia en su cuello? ¡Ya había ganado, el pato no podía moverse y la gata estaba sólo ligeramente mejor; ya sólo tenía que aplastarlos, como los bichos que eran! Dispuesto a terminar con estas pestes, Taro comenzó a caminar de un modo amenazador, preparándose para aplastar a la joven amazona.

Shampoo se quedó quieta mientras la bestia avanzaba hacia ella. Esperó hasta que la criatura estuviera a punto de pisarla y entonces, le lanzó la tetera, mojándole las pezuñas y las patas con agua caliente.

La forma humana de Pantimedias Taro no era algo agradable para mirar. Su cuerpo estaba chamuscado y su pecho bañado en su propia sangre, que aún manaba abundantemente de su cuello y además, tenía una horrible quemadura en la espalda. Aún así, todavía no estaba vencido.

—¡Maldita seas niña!— Logró decir Taro que, tambaleándose, se dirigió a la orilla de la plataforma, obviamente planeando volver a saltar al agua.

Shampoo suspiró cansada, ¿en verdad pensaba ese idiota que ella le permitiría volver a transformarse en un monstruo? Sin perder más tiempo, la joven amazona golpeó a Taro en la cabeza y observó cómo perdía el sentido y se derrumbaba.

—En verdad apestas como peleador en tu forma humana—, murmuró Shampoo, que entonces volvió a concentrar su atención en Mousse. La joven sonrió al ver que su compañero ya había logrado sentarse y se frotaba la quijada.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— Le preguntó.

—He estado mejor—, respondió él—. ¿Dónde está Pantimedias?

—Tomando una siesta.

—¿Lograste vencer a esa bestia? — Preguntó Mousse, sorprendido—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Lo convertí en humano—, explicó Shampoo—. Pensé que si su forma de monstruo podía resistir tanto castigo, su forma humana no podría hacerlo. Resultó que yo tenía razón.

Mousse se levantó y pudo ver que, en efecto, Taro estaba desmayado en el suelo—, lo creo sólo porque lo estoy viendo—, dijo asombrado—. ¡En verdad venciste a Pantimedias!

—Bueno… tú ayudaste un poco—, aceptó ella—. Fue una buena pelea, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, lo fue—, respondió Mousse—. ¿No deberíamos hacer algo con esa hemorragia?

Shampoo miró el cuello de Taro y levantó los hombros—, claro, si tuviéramos algo con que ayudarlo.

—Tengo unas vendas en mi mochila—, recordó el muchacho mientras buscaba en su equipaje—. También tengo una manta, no tiene caso dejarlo desnudo aquí.

Mousse entonces procedió a atar un apretado nudo en el cuello de Taro para después cubrirlo con la manta.

—¿Quieres estrangularlo, Mousse? — Preguntó Shampoo.

—Claro que no, solo quiero detener el sangrado y…

—Dame las vendas—, pidió ella extendiendo la mano—. Yo puedo hacer esto mejor que tú.

—Como quieras.

Unos minutos más tarde, Shampoo ya había detenido la hemorragia y vendado el cuello de Taro, aunque no había cosido la herida ya que no tenía con qué hacerlo—, sangró bastante, pero parece que estará bien—. Le dijo a su compañero, quien acababa de terminar de atar los brazos y piernas de Taro, en caso de que despertara.

—No creo que necesite más—, indicó Mousse—. Es un mal peleador, pero es igual que la mala hierba, no morirá tan fácilmente.

—Creo que 'un verdadero dolor en el trasero' es una mejor manera de describir a este idiota.

Mousse rió en voz baja—, Sí, tienes razón.

—Bien, ahora sólo debemos encontrar una manera de salir de aquí—, dijo ella—. ¿Alguna idea?

—Debe haber algún mecanismo por aquí—, respondió él—. Quizás en las paredes.

—No podemos alcanzarlas. ¿Ya olvidaste que estamos rodeados por agua?

—Pues sí, ese es el problema." Respondió Mousse mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

—¡Ya sé! — Exclamó Shampoo—. ¡Si te conviertes en pato, podrás nadar hasta las paredes para investigar!

—La verdad creo que esa no es tan buena idea…

0-0-0-0

Esta historia continuará.

Notas:

"Chou Keiran Ken" significa "Súper ataque de los huevos de gallina"; como todos saben, una de las técnicas de Mousse es precisamente el Keiran Ken, así que para enfrentar a Taro, pensé que sería interesante darle a Mousse una versión más poderosa de esa técnica.


	6. Primera parte Capítulo 6

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Viz Comunications y de Rumiko Takahashi.

La saga de Shampoo y Mousse

Por

Dr Facer

- Primera parte -

El Dragón de Jade.

Capítulo 6

0-0-0-0

Cologne había observado todo desde un agujero en la pared y por un momento, estuvo tentada a intervenir en la pelea. Pero ahora que había terminado, se sentía feliz de que no tuvo qué hacerlo. Estaba orgullosa de Shampoo y, debía admitirlo, también de Mousse, pues ambos habían vencido un oponente que sólo algunos habían logrado derrotar antes. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse inquieta, sabía muy bien que las miembros del concejo también habían visto el combate desde escondites entre las paredes del laberinto similares al suyo.

La anciana Cologne estaba bastante segura de que el concejo ya había decidido que Shampoo falló la prueba. A fin de cuentas, su bisnieta parecía haber ayudado a Mousse a salir de varias trampas y también formó equipo con él para lograr vencer a Taro. Lo único bueno que a la anciana le quedaba para el futuro de Shampoo era Ranma, pero claro, primero tendría que atrapar al joven Saotome.

—Por lo visto usar a Taro fue un error—, suspiró Cologne mientras bajaba una palanca; ya no le servía de nada mantener a Shampoo atrapada en la cámara rectangular. Un poco decepcionada porque su idea no funcionó, la anciana se encaminó hacia el centro del laberinto para intentar abogar por su nieta frente a las miembros del concejo, quienes probablemente también se dirigían hacia allí.

0-0

Mientras, Mousse y Shampoo aún intentaban ponerse de acuerdo sobre cómo podrían salir de la arena de combate cuando de pronto, las puertas se abrieron lentamente.

—¿Has visto? — Exclamó Mousse—. ¡Las puertas se abrieron solas!

—¡Excelente, el agua se ha vaciado! — Agregó una feliz Shampoo—. ¡Ya podemos seguir adelante!

—¿No te parece sospechoso?

—Sí, pero no tenemos tiempo para pensar en ello—, respondió Shampoo mientras corría hacia la salida del cuarto.

—Espero que ya no haya más trampas—, murmuró Mousse, quien se apresuró a alcanzar a Shampoo.

La pareja entró a un largo corredor lleno de muchas flores. Era un espectáculo muy hermoso, y Shampoo no pudo evitar maravillarse ante la colorida vista.

Mousse simplemente ignoró las flores y siguió caminando, el cuerpo entero le dolía por los golpes que recibió durante la pelea y se preguntaba cómo era que Shampoo se veía tan fresca y llena de entusiasmo. Pero eso era de esperarse, el joven maestro de las armas ocultas no había visto cuando Shampoo salió de su manga, así que no tenía idea de cómo había enfrentado a Pantimedias. Lo que el muchacho sí había visto, era que Shampoo ahora vestía su túnica de repuesto y que se veía bastante bien. Mousse pensó en decírselo, pero al final prefirió no hacerlo, temía hacerla enojar y le pareció más seguro el caminar en silencio.

La joven amazona no tardó en llegar a una cámara circular de altos muros de mármol en la que había un elegante pedestal justo en el centro.

—Creo que este es el centro del laberinto—, anunció Mousse.

—Estoy de acuerdo—, aceptó Shampoo—. Este debe ser el pedestal que mencionó mi bisabuela.

—Ahora solo nos falta poner allí el Dragón de Jade.

—Exacto, pásame la estatua—, pidió Shampoo—. ¿Aún la tienes, Mousse?

—Aquí mismo—, respondió él, entregándole a Shampoo una caja que sacó de su manga.

Al tomar la caja, Shampoo notó que hacía un ruido extraño, similar al de vidrios rotos. La muchacha abrió la caja muy lentamente, esperando que lo que tenía fuera sólo su imaginación.

—Mousse.

—¿Qué sucede Shampoo?

—¡El dragón está ROTO!— Le gritó—. ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?

—Yo…

—¡Y todo es tu culpa! — Acusó ella—. ¿Por qué no lo protegiste?

—Yo…

—¡Me van a expulsar de la aldea! — Lloró la joven amazona.

—No te preocupes, Shampoo. Estoy seguro de que no harán eso, intentaste hacer lo que pidió el consejo—, la intentó consolar Mousse, que tímidamente apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven—. No es tan malo.

—¡Pero fallé!— Sollozó—. ¿Qué va a pensar mi bisabuela?

—Pienso que es algo muy bueno que el dragón se rompiera—, indicó Cologne.

0-0

Shampoo no podía creer que su bisabuela estuviera allí—, ¿pero… está usted aquí?

—También nosotras—, anunciaron las miembros del concejo de amazonas mientras entraban a la cámara circular—. Has realizado un buen trabajo durante la prueba, amazona Shampoo—, dijo la nueva líder del concejo—. Pero aún así fallaste.

—¡Logró traer al dragón hasta el centro del laberinto!— Interrumpió Cologne—. ¡Pienso que ella tuvo éxito!

—Silencio amazona Coogne—, ordenó la líder del concejo—. Su bisnieta cumplió con traer el dragón hasta aquí, eso es verdad; pero ayudó al hombre inadecuado que elegimos para ella. Es por eso que falló.

—¿Hombre inadecuado?— Preguntó Shampoo—. ¿De qué está hablando?

—Tu bisabuela cometió un error cuando era joven—, explicó una miembro del concejo—. Y es por eso que tu familia ha tenido que tomar la prueba del Laberinto Espiral como castigo.

Shampoo miró a Cologne—, ¿eso es verdad?

—Sí mi niña, lo es—, respondió Cologne y bajó la mirada—. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

—Pero te hemos observado amazona Shampoo—, agregó la líder del concejo—. Y hemos decidido que aunque hayas fallado, tu familia estará libre de la prueba del Laberinto Espiral de ahora en adelante.

Los ojos de Cologne brillaron al escuchar eso—, ¿van a levantar el castigo?

—Sí, Shampoo a demostrado que es una verdadera guerrera amazona—, dijo otra miembro del concejo—. Nos mostró que tiene la determinación para ganar una batalla que sólo una verdadera amazona podría tener.

Shampoo estaba feliz y mientras Mousse la observaba con una sonrisa, Cologne pensaba complacida que su plan no había sido un fracaso.

—Su acompañante hizo un buen trabajo—, prosiguió la líder del concejo—. Es una lástima que tu padre esté en nuestra contra, joven Mousse, de otro modo, te habríamos recompensado con cualquier cosa que nos hubieras pedido.

—¿Cualquier… cosa?— Les preguntó él.

—Así es.

Mousse ya no respondió, había entrado en un estado de shock, preguntándose por qué le pasaban esas cosas justo a él.

0-0

Cologne, Shampoo y Mousse pasaron algunos días en la villa amazona y allí, el concejo anunció que la familia de Cologne estaba libre del castigo del Dragón de Jade y que Shampoo había sido admitida en la lista de posibles candidatas para el futuro concejo de amazonas.

La familia de Shampoo celebró las buenas noticias durante cuatro días, hasta que Cologne decidió que ya debían regresar a Japón.

0-0

Unos cuantos días más tarde…

Ya era tarde y era hora de cerrar el restaurante. Luego de poner llave a las puertas del Neko Hanten, Shampoo entró a la cocina y se sentó junto a Cologne—, Bisabuela, ¿qué error cometer de joven?— Le preguntó.

—Aún no estás lista para saber eso—, replicó la anciana—. Sólo te diré que tiene mucho que ver con el hombre que fue mi primer esposo.

—¿Usted casarse dos veces?

—Algo así—, dijo Cologne mientras salía de la cocina.

—¡Bisabuela espera!— Llamó Shampoo.

—Cuando seas mayor, te diré el resto.

La joven amazona suspiró molesta mientras tomaba una soda del refrigerador, —Ella sí que saber guardar secreto—. Murmuró un poco frustrada.

—Shampoo.

La joven se giró—, Mousse. Ser hora de que tú aparecer.

—Te dije que quería ver a mis padres.

—¡Tú quedarte dos días más en China!— Le acusó ella—. Espero que tú divertirte.

—Lo hice—, respondió el muchacho—. ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda?

—Sí, tú trapear pisos—, ordenó Shampoo, que entonces lo dejó solo en la cocina.

—También me alegra verte—, Le dijo Mousse a las paredes, un poco arrepentido de haber hecho esa pregunta.

—¿Mousse?— Llamó Shampoo, que había regresado y lo miraba desde la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—Hay algo que he querido decirte desde que vencimos a Pantimedias—, le dijo Shampoo, cambiando de japonés a chino.

—¿Qué es?

—Muchas gracias—, dijo ella en voz baja, para que sólo él pudiera escucharla—. Hiciste un buen trabajo en el laberinto. Te felicito.

Mousse sonrió y sin más, comenzó a limpiar los pisos de la cocina.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE

0-0-0-0

Sigue: Segunda parte.

Notas:

La razón por la que decidí usar a Taro es fácil de explicar; él era el único antagonista disponible. Podría haber usado a Herb, pero él es muy poderoso para Shampoo y para Mousse, además de que él es un príncipe y no aceptaría ayudar a Cologne así de fácil. La gente ave del monte fénix no me servía tampoco porque aparecen hasta el volumen 38 del manga; considerando esto, la única opción que quedaba era Pantimedias Taro.

¿Y la historia del castigo? Bien, siempre he pensado que Cologne y Happosai tuvieron un romance cuando eran jóvenes y me pareció interesante escribir sobre las implicaciones que tendría esa relación.

Finalmente, esta historia sienta las bases para las siguientes partes de la saga, aunque también es posible leerlas cada una independientemente de la otra.


	7. Segunda parte Capítulo 1

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Viz Comunications y de Rumiko Takahashi.

Esta historia toma lugar unos cuantos días después del final del manga en el volumen 38.

La saga de Shampoo y Mousse

Por

Dr Facer

- Segunda parte -

Recuerdos Ocultos.

Capítulo 1

0-0-0-0

Las noches en el Neko Hanten siempre habían sido frías para él, en especial cuando tenía que dormir en su forma de pato dentro de una jaula bajo el fregadero de la cocina. Algunas veces, cuando tenía suerte, le permitían compartir la habitación del padre de Shampoo. Esas noches no eran frecuentes y, aún cuando el piso también era helado, no era nada comparado con el frío que tenía que resistir en la cocina, donde había pasado noches enteras tosiendo y congelándose, con nada más para cubrirse que sus plumas.

Mousse estaba feliz de que esa noche le hubieran permitido dormir en el cuarto del padre de Shampoo. Aún sentía frío, pero su bolsa de dormir estaba haciendo un maravilloso trabajo manteniéndolo caliente. Desafortunadamente, no podía dormirse. Su insomnio estaba peor que nunca esa noche. El muchacho suspiró, ya estaba acostumbrado a pasar noches enteras sin dormir, de hecho, había sufrido de insomnio desde que tenía tres años.

El joven se giró hacia su izquierda, cerró los ojos y se cubrió las orejas con su almohada; el padre de su amada estaba roncando como un camión desnivelado otra vez, pero no le sorprendía, era Domingo y como todas las noches de domingo, se había desvelado bebiendo sake y charlando con Cologne. Siempre que pasaba eso el papá de Shampoo roncaba como un jabalí herido, probablemente a causa del alcohol, pero no importaba ya que esto era mucho mejor que dormir en la cocina.

El maestro de las armas ocultas volvió a abrir los ojos; era inútil, no podía dormirse. Como último intento, Mousse recurrió al único remedio contra su insomnio que le funcionaba: Pensar en su adorada Shampoo. Al hacerlo, se preguntó qué había hecho que ella estuviera tan obsesionada con el nefasto de Ranma Saotome. Afortunadamente, Ranma se había mantenido alejado de Shampoo y del Neko Hanten estos últimos días.

—Aunque sólo sea por lo que ella hizo en su fallida boda con Akane—, se murmuró el muchacho. Sin embargo, Shampoo nunca había sido así; cuando ambos vivían en China, ella era muy distinta. En ese momento, el día en que vio a Shampoo por primera vez volvió a su mente; su devoción por ella era tan grande, que Mousse aún podía recordarlo perfectamente aún después de tantos años.

Mousse permitió que el río de sus recuerdos lo llevara de nuevo a los días en los que era un niño pequeño que practicaba con los cuchillos de madera que su padre le había dado tan solo una semana antes en su tercer cumpleaños. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que el estilo de las armas ocultas era algo que el podía hacer con poco esfuerzo, su padre incluso le había dicho que tenía mucho talento y que estaba muy orgulloso de él. Mousse se recordó como un pequeño niño que se sentía invencible y cómo por primera vez salió de su casa a solas y sin permiso, justo directo a los campos de entrenamiento de las guerreras amazonas…

0-0

_El pequeño Mousse caminaba sin preocuparse mientras practicaba con sus cuchillos de madera cuando le pareció escuchar algo, escuchando con atención, pronto descubrió que era otro niño llorando. Preocupado, Mousse se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde venía el llanto. Tuvo que escalar una roca y dejarse caer al otro lado aunque cuando lo hizo, no encontró a nadie. El llanto, sin embargo, se escuchaba más fuerte. El niño se acomodó sus grandes anteojos y observó a su alrededor con cuidado, había solo un gran arbusto que se movía de vez en vez, así que allí se dirigió._

_Para su sorpresa, solo encontró a una niñita de pelo azul escondida detrás de la planta. La niña tenía una cortada en el brazo y algunos golpes en la cara. El pequeño Mousse se sintió mal por ella y le tocó el hombro con cuidado._

—_¿Por qué lloras?— Le preguntó._

_La niñita se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. Ningún niño la había tomado por sorpresa antes y. después de todo lo que le había pasado ese día, esto sólo aumentaba su deshonor._

—_¡No te importa!_ _— Le dijo ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas._

—_¿Duele?— Preguntó Mousse, apuntando hacia la cortada en el brazo de la niña._

—_¡No duele!_ _— Respondió—. ¡Soy una amazona fuerte!"_

—_¿Te caíste y te cortaste, no?— Indicó Mousse, que no podía evitar sentirse curioso. Su madre no era una de las amazonas, pero sus tías, las hermanas de su papá, sí lo eran y el pequeño siempre pensó que eran muuuuuy raras. Esta niña también parecía ser bastante rara—. ¿Te ayudo?_

—_¡No, me corté entrenando con mi bisabuela!— Exclamó la niñita mientras trataba de alejarse, pero solo logró cojear unos pasos, caer sobre su trasero y sin poder evitarlo, comenzar a llorar otra vez._

_Mousse se apresuró y ayudó a la niña a levantarse—, déjame ayudar._

_La pequeña no respondió y trató de empujar al niño, pero estaba muy débil y no pudo hacer eso, en su lugar, terminó apoyándose en él mientras la llevaba a alguna parte._

Mousse pasó saliva cuando llegó a su casa y vio que su madre lo esperaba en la puerta y notar que, al parecer, no estaba nada contenta. Afortunadamente, la mujer dejó de lado su mal humor al ver que su hijo llevaba con él a una niñita herida. Apresurándose, la mujer tomó a la pequeña en brazos y la llevó dentro de la casa.

—_¿Está bien?— Preguntó Mousse luego de que su madre terminó de tratar las heridas de la niña._

—_Sí, tu amiga estará bien pronto—, le respondió su madre, que entonces lo miró con severidad—. Y dime… ¿qué hacías afuera de la casa tú solo, jovencito?_

_El pequeño Mousse no respondió, estaba muy ocupado mirando a la niña que dormía en su cama; se había dado cuenta de que era bastante bonita, aún con los moretones en su cara._

—_¡Te hice una pregunta, Mousse!_

_El niño se asustó tanto con el grito que se cayó de su silla—, ¡nada malo mama, ayudé a la niña, ella se cortó! _

—_Lo sé hijo, y es sólo por eso que te perdonaré esta vez; pero si vuelves a salir de la casa solo y sin permiso… ¡te daré la tunda de tu vida!— Le advirtió la mujer—. Ahora vámonos, dejemos que la pequeña duerma en paz._

—_¿Me puedo quedar aquí?_ _— Preguntó el pequeño Mousse_

_La mujer miró a su hijo y suspiró, Mousse tenía ese brillo de determinación en sus ojos que indicaba que no se iría de aquí aunque le negara el permiso—, bien, puedes quedarte aquí, pero no hagas mucho ruido, tu amiga necesita descansar—. Diciendo esto, la mujer salió de la habitación._

_Contento, Mousse se sentó en la silla y volvió a mirar atentamente a la niñita, luego de un rato, el niño se aburrió y comenzó a jugar con sus chuchillos de madera, buscando un modo de sacarlos con más rapidez de las grandes mangas de su camisa blanca. Al final se concentró tanto en su ejercicio, que no notó cuando la niña se despertó._

_Lo primero que vio la pequeña cuando abrió los ojos fue un niño de lentes que estaba sacando cuchillos de sus mangas. La pequeña lo miró con curiosidad por un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su casa y por lo tanto, hizo lo primero en lo que pudo pensar: Gritar muy fuerte._

—_¡MAAAAAAAMIIIII!— El grito fue lo bastante fuerte como para espantar a Mousse y hacerlo caer de nuevo de la silla._

—_¿Te sientes mejor?— Le preguntó el pequeño y le ofreció una sonrisa mientras se levantaba. _

—_¿Dónde está mama, dónde estoy?— Volvió a gritar la niñita._

—_¡No hagas eso!— Se quejó Mousse, cubriéndose los oídos. Estaba por decir algo más, pero en ese momento su madre entró a la habitación y se sentó junto a la niña._

—_Hola linda, ¿cómo te sientes?_

_La pequeña miró a la mujer de anteojos, le gustaba cómo le sonreía, le recordaba a su mama y eso quería decir que era una buena persona, por lo que la niña también sonrió—, Estoy mejor… ¡pero quiero ir con mi mamá!— Dijo a punto de llorar._

—_Lo entiendo preciosa, y te llevaremos con tu mamá, pero para eso necesitamos saber tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas?— Preguntó la madre de Mousse._

—_Shampoo—, respondió la niña._

—_Pues gusto en conocerte, Shampoo—, Dijo la madre de Mousse, que entonces recordó que había escuchado ese nombre antes, ¿no se llamaba así la bisnieta de la matriarca Cologne? Porque si esto era cierto, tendrían que llevar a la niña con su familia tan pronto como fuera posible—. Dime pequeña…—, comenzó la mujer—. ¿Tu bisabuela es la anciana Cologne?_

_Shampoo se sintió feliz y aliviada, ¡esta buena mujer conocía a su bisabuela!_

—_¡Sí, ella es!_

—_Que bien—, respondió la madre de Mousse—. ¿Tienes hambre Shampoo? La comida estará lista pronto, puedes comer con nosotros antes de que te llevemos a tu casa._

—_¡Gracias señora, ya tengo hambre!_

—_Muy bien, espera aquí, mi esposo llegará pronto y entonces comeremos—, la señora miró a su hijo—. Mousse, cuídala bien._

—_Claro mamá—, respondió el pequeño Mousse y, cuando su madre se fue, el niño se giró para ver a su nueva amiga reír en voz baja—. ¿De qué te ríes?_

—_¿Te llamas Mousse?_

—_Sí._

—_¡Tu nombre es chistoso!— Dijo la niñita, que entonces comenzó a reír a todo pulmón._

_Mousse sonrió al verla reír, no podía explicarlo, pero ver a esta niña contenta le parecía algo muy bonito así que simplemente la miró en silencio hasta que dejó de hacerlo—, Shampoo también es un nombre chistoso._

—_¿Qué dices?— Respondió la pequeña, claramente molesta—. ¡Shampoo era el nombre de una gran amazona, es un honor tener ese nombre!_

—_¿En serio?— Preguntó Mousse, que decidió hablar de otra cosa menos aburrida que sus nombres—. ¿Jugamos un poco?— La invitó, apuntando hacia su caja de juguetes._

_La pequeña Shampoo miró impresionada lo que había dentro de la caja: Autos de madera, pelotas y lo mejor de todo, ¡muñecos de colores!_

—_¡Sí, vamos a jugar!_ _— Dijo Shampoo, al tiempo que tomaba uno de los muñecos—. ¡Nunca he jugado con algo como esto!_

—_¿Nunca, por qué?_

—_Porque entreno todo el día._

—_Vaaaaaya…—, murmuró Mousse—. Bueno… ¡a jugar!_

_Los niños jugaron un rato hasta que el padre de Mousse llegó a la casa y los llamaron a la mesa. Shampoo comió con un gran apetito, lo cual enterneció a la madre de Mousse, en especial porque si tan sólo la mitad de lo que había escuchado acerca del entrenamiento de esta niña era verdad, entonces la hacían sufrir bastante; por lo tanto, se aseguraría de que la pequeña Shampoo se sintiera feliz mientras estuviera en su casa—, ¿cómo está la comida, linda?— le preguntó—. ¿Te gusta?_

—_¡Me gusta mucho! Yo sólo puedo comer comida deliciosa cuando entreno todo el día y no lloro… quisiera comer así siempre…—, la niñita se detuvo de repente—. No puedo comer esto, la bisabuela me castigará._

—_Calma preciosa, no hay problema, será nuestro secreto—, le dijo la madre de Mousse a la pequeña Shampoo mientras le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla._

_La niñita sonrió y asintió—. ¡Sí, un secreto!—, y diciendo esto, tomó sus palillos y volvió a comer con el mismo apetito que antes._

_Luego de la comida, los padres de Mousse decidieron hablar sobre la situación actual y enviaron a los niños a jugar otra vez. Mousse nunca se enteró de lo que sus padres hablaron, pero no le interesaba, sólo quería poder jugar mucho tiempo con su amiga. Una hora más tarde, el padre de Mousse entró en la habitación de su hijo._

—_Shampoo, ya es hora de llevarte a casa. Mousse, despídete de tu amiga._

—_¡Aún es temprano papá!— Se quejó el pequeño Mousse._

—_Tal vez, pero se hace tarde y la mamá de Shampoo debe estar preocupada._

_De mala gana, Mousse aceptó que su papá tenía razón—. Adiós Shampoo—, dijo mirando fijamente a su nueva amiga—. Espero verte pronto._

_Shampoo sonrió—. Adiós Mousse, yo también espero verte pronto._

—_Es hora de irnos—, anunció el padre de Mousse mientras tomaba la mano de la niñita y comenzaba a guiarla hacia la puerta._

—_¡Espere un momento señor!— Pidió Shampoo—. Quiero decirle gracias a Mousse._

_El adulto soltó la mano de la pequeña y se recargó en el marco de la puerta—. Está bien, pero date prisa._

_Shampoo se acercó a Mousse y le tomó la mano, lo que hizo que su nuevo amigo se sonrojara—. ¡Gracias, me divertí mucho!_ _—, le dijo y entonces le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla._

_El niño se sonrojó aún más, hasta que su rostro parecía una fresa brillante—.E-e-este… no h-h-ay de qué…—, logró decir mientras miraba a su nueva amiga._

—_¡Hasta luego!— Se despidió la niña con una risita, antes de dejar la habitación con el padre de su amigo. _

_Esa noche, Mousse tuvo su primer encuentro con el insomnio, ya que se desveló bastante recordando el inocente beso que Shampoo le había dado mientras un sentimiento que no había sentido antes comenzaba a anidar en su corazón…_

0-0

Haciendo a un lado el recuerdo, Mousse suspiró—. ¿Por qué no es tan facil ahora?— Se preguntó mientras volvía a acomodarse en su saco de dormir—. Si tan sólo Shampoo recordara ese día tan bien como yo…

0-0-0-0

Esta historia continuará.

Notas: La segunda parte de la historia está dedicada, como pueden ver aquí, a profundizar en el pasado de Mousse y de Shampoo y de cómo fue su vida antes de que los dos terminaran en Japón.


	8. Segunda parte Capítulo 2

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Viz Comunications y de Rumiko Takahashi.

La saga de Shampoo y Mousse

Por

Dr Facer

- Segunda parte -

Recuerdos Ocultos.

Capítulo 2

0-0-0-0

Shampoo odiaba las noches de domingo. ¿Por qué demonios habían elegido su padre y su bisabuela esta precisa noche para beber sake y desvelarse?

—Porque el Neko Hanten cerrar lunes, estúpida—, se respondió a sí misma.

La verdad era que a Shampoo no le molestaba que su papá y su bisabuela bebieran algo de sake los domingos por la noche; lo que en verdad detestaba era el hecho de que siempre tenía que desvelarse para limpiar una vez que ellos terminaban. Claro, normalmente Mousse estaba aquí para ayudarla y, por alguna razón, él se las arreglaba para comportarse como una persona normal las noches de domingo, sin abrazarla o gritar cuánto la amaba cada cinco minutos.

La joven amazona tenía que admitir que casi disfrutaba de la compañía de Mousse en noches como estas, mientras ambos limpiaban la cocina. Pero esta noche no sería posible, ya que su bisabuela le había dado permiso al idiota para que durmiera en la recámara de su padre y por lo tanto, la única disponible para limpiar el restaurante era ella.

—¡Estúpido Mousse, debería obligarlo a limpiar todo esto!— Murmuró Shampoo mientras intentaba quitar una mancha de soya particularmente terca del suelo de la cocina.

La muchacha se detuvo, era inútil. La maldita mancha no se salía sin importar cuánto se esforzara. Shampoo bostezó y se sentó en el suelo, esta mancha le recordaba la primera ocasión en la que tuvo que limpiar una cocina. Fue algo que pasó muchos años antes, y fue un castigo que le impuso Cologne luego de su primer combate con Mousse. La joven amazona cerró los ojos y recordó los eventos de ese día.

En sus recuerdos, Shampoo era una niña pequeña de nuevo, y estaba jugando con Mousse en la cocina de su casa. Recordó que se impresionó mucho cuando él le confesó que la amaba y que quería casarse con ella, y también recordó que tuvo que explicarle a su amigo las leyes de las amazonas; al principio no pudo creer que Mousse no conociera la ley, pero lo entendió cuando recordó que la mamá de su amigo no era una amazona y que, por lo tanto, no sabría nada acerca del código de las leyes de Joketsuzoku…

0-0

—_¿Estás seguro Mousse?— Preguntó la pequeña Shampoo._

—_Creo que sí—, respondió el niño mientras se preparaba para la pelea._

—_¡No vayas a llorar luego!— Advirtió Shampoo, que se lanzó hacia Mousse con una patada alta que no logró conectar, ya que su oponente la evitó y le lanzó un rápido puñetazo. Shampoo no pudo esquivar a tiempo y recibió el golpe de lleno en el costado. Eso la hizo caer y también le hirió el orgullo; ningún otro niño de la aldea había logrado golpearla jamás, ella era más rápida y fuerte que todos los demás niños de su edad, ¡Mousse no podía hacerle esto!_

_Cuando se levantó, Shampoo sintió que algo se deslizaba por su mejilla. La niñita se dio cuenta que era un lágrima que se apresuró a secar mientras miraba a Mousse, que a su vez la observaba con una expresión de arrepentimiento. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡La piedad en el combate estaba prohibida para las amazonas! Molesta, Shampoo volvió a atacar a Mousse, pero él esquivaba todos sus ataques con facilidad y, para aumentar la humillación de la pequeña Shampoo, Mousse no intentaba atacarla, ¡qué gran insulto!_

_La niña se detuvo—, ¿Por qué no peleas, me tienes miedo?_

—_Te hice llorar—, respondió él._

—_¡Pero estamos peleando!— Respondió la pequeña Shampoo._

—_Yo no quiero pegarte—, dijo Mousse, que se quedó muy quieto, esperando para ver qué haría Shampoo._

_La pequeña frunció el ceño y decidió acabar con esta burla y, luego de arrebatarle sus lentes, Shampoo pateó a Mousse en el rostro lo más fuerte que pudo, derribándolo y ganando la pelea._

—_¡ERES ESTÚPIDO!— Le gritó Shampoo, lanzando los lentes de su amigo al suelo para después salir corriendo de la cocina, sólo para estrellarse en el pecho de su bisabuela._

—_¿Qué sucede, mi niña?— Preguntó Cologne._

—_¡Un niño estúpido peleó conmigo y perdió!— Explicó la niñita._

—_Ya veo. ¿Dónde está ese niño ahora?_

—_Por allá._

_La anciana entró a la cocina y, justo como dijo su bisnieta, se encontró con un niño que lloraba en silencio mientras buscaba algo en el suelo—. ¿Este es el niño, Shampoo?_ _—, preguntó Cologne._

—_Sí bisabuela—, dijo Shampoo mientras levantaba los lentes de Mousse y se los entregaba._

—_¡No lo ayudes!— La regañó Cologne—. ¡Ese niño ya no merece ni mirarte!_

—_¡P-pero es mi amigo!— Se quejó Shampoo._

—_¡Aléjate de él!— Le ordenó la anciana._

—_Pero…— comenzó la pequeña._

—_¿No vas a obedecer? ¡Entonces tendré que castigarte!— Dijo la anciana mientras levantaba su bastón sobre la cabeza de Shampoo._

—_¡No le pegue!— Demandó una voz infantil._

_Cologne, que no había perdido al niño de vista, se rió—. Ya no eres bienvenido aquí, mocoso, ¡Fuera!_

—_¡No!— Respondió Mousse con una fuerte determinación—. ¡Primero deje en paz a Shampoo!_

_En ese momento, Cologne vio algo en los ojos del niño. Algo que sólo volvería a ver en los ojos del hombre que elegiría como prometido de Shampoo en el futuro distante pero en ese momento, sólo había visto algo similar cuando era joven, en los ojos del hombre que se había casado con su hermana: un guerrero con una determinación tan fuerte que lo hacía un adversario formidable. ¿Acaso este niño también tenía esa determinación?... No, era imposible. Shampoo acababa de vencerlo. El niño era solo otro varón inútil como los muchos que había en la aldea; en cuanto a lo que vio en sus ojos, seguramente fue un error. Haciendo a un lado esas ideas, Cologne sacó al niño de su casa y le advirtió que no regresara jamás._

—_Ahora, Shampoo… como castigo por permitir que un niño tan débil entrara en mi casa, deberás limpiar toda la cocina, ¡Y la quiero impecable!_

—…_Sí bisabuela—, respondió en voz baja la niñita._

0-0

Shampoo comenzó a frotar la mancha otra vez—. ¡Problemas, eso es lo único que siempre me has dado Mousse, sólo problemas! —, se quejó la muchacha mientras intentaba limpiar la estúpida mancha de soya.

De repente, se le ocurrió a la joven amazona que Mousse era como esta gota seca de soya en el suelo; al igual que la mancha, Mousse no se iba, sin importar cuánto lo intentara—. Qué estúpido eres Mousse…—, se murmuró Shampoo mientras sonreía.

0-0

Mientras, en la habitación del padre de Shampoo, Mousse dormía tranquilamente, le había tomado casi una hora pero al fin lo había logrado. De pronto, un gruñido repentino, como el de un perro rabioso, lo despertó.

—¡Dormir así es imposible!— Se quejó Mousse, que sentándose molesto, le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos al padre de Shampoo.

Mousse suspiró un poco desanimado. Ahora que estaba despierto, le tomaría mucho tiempo volver a sentir sueño. El muchacho se acomodó en su bolsa de dormir y volvió a pensar en Shampoo para intentar conciliar el sueño nuevamente. En esta ocasión recordó todos los combates que habían tenido desde niños; él sabía que siempre había tenido la capacidad de vencer a Shampoo fácilmente, pero nunca fue capaz de hacer eso. Cada vez que lo intentaba, la imagen de ella llorando después del único golpe que le había dado hacía que perdiera toda su determinación y se veía obligado a dejarla ganar.

El maestro de las armas ocultas se sintió como un tonto. Otra cosa que también supo desde siempre fue que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que otro hombre venciera a Shampoo y, desgraciadamente para él, eso sí sucedió. ¡El idiota de Saotome llegó y le robó a Shampoo, pero lo peor era que por alguna extraña razón, ella lo prefería!

—Claro, Saotome es mejor artista marcial que yo—, se murmuró Mousse—. Eso sí lo tengo que admitir. ¡Pero él no ama a Shampoo, sólo es amable con ella cuando quiere comida gratis o algún favor!

Mousse no entendía porqué Shampoo se había enamorado perdidamente de Ranma Saotome y no de él, que siempre la había adorado y respetado… pero, el pensar en eso le recordó algo que lo hizo sonreír. Si bien era cierto que Shampoo había besado a Ranma, el funesto de Saotome nunca la había besado a ella. Mousse, en cambio, casi consiguió hacerlo una vez, durante un festival al que él y Shampoo asistieron cuando ambos tenían trece años…

0-0

_Mousse casi no podía creer que Shampoo había aceptado ir con el al festival. Desde aquél incidente cuando ambos eran muy pequeños, Shampoo siempre lo había tratado mal, en especial cuando el mono seco que tenía por bisabuela estaba cerca. _

_¡Pero hoy se había portado muy amable con él; era casi un sueño hecho realidad! El joven Mousse miró discretamente a la linda jovencita que lo acompañaba y se sonrojó al igual que cuando la vio esperándolo en la entrada de la aldea de las amazonas; Shampoo simplemente estaba deslumbrante: su vestido de seda verde resaltaba perfectamente su figura y su rostro era hermosamente complementado por el modesto juego de collar y aretes de plata que llevaba._

_En el transcurso de la tarde, Mousse ganó varios premios para Shampoo en los puestos de la feria, algo muy fácil para él considerando su excelente puntería. Lo mejor para él era que Shampoo se veía feliz con sus regalos, Mousse no la había visto sonreír tan honestamente en años y el hecho de que era capaz de hacerla feliz significaba todo para él._

—_Mousse, los fuegos artificiales comenzarán pronto_—,_ dijo ella poco después del atardecer—. ¡Busquemos un buen lugar para verlos!_

—_Claro, ¿te parece bien el jardín de mi casa?_—_ Ofreció el niño—. No está lejos y tendremos una gran vista._

—_No. Prefiero quedarme aquí en la aldea, para poder volver pronto al festival. _

—_Podríamos ir al techo de tu casa._

—_Esa es una gran idea, ¡bien pensado Mousse!_—_ Respondió alegremente la joven amazona._

Minutos después, la pareja estaba sentada en la azotea de la casa de Shampoo, desde donde podían ver toda la plaza principal y lo mejor era que el cielo nocturno estaba abierto, sin ninguna nube cerca. Shampoo estaba muy emocionada, y Mousse se alegró de que toda la familia de su amada estuviera de viaje, visitando las aldeas vecinas; si Cologne hubiera estado allí, esto no habría sucedido.

_Mousse sabía muy bien que Shampoo ya llevaba dos semanas viviendo sola y que su familia aún tardaría varios días en volver; y también entendía perfectamente que la única razón por la que ella había aceptado ir con él al festival era porque se sentía muy sola. Eso, sin embargo, no le importaba. Mientras pudiera estar junto a Shampoo, se sentía listo para hacer cualquier cosa, sin importar que tan bajo o deshonroso fuera._

—_¡Mousse, te estás perdiendo los fuegos artificiales!_—_ Avisó Shampoo—. ¿Qué te pasa?_

—_Lo siento, estaba pensando_—,_ respondió él, que entonces se ajustó sus lentes y apuntó al cielo—. ¡Mira, ese es muy bonito!_

_La mirada de la jovencita regresó al cielo, el último fuego artificial en verdad había sido hermoso; parecía una larga cascada de brillantes aguas rojas y amarillas que caían de las estrellas. Shampoo se maravilló ante el espectáculo: no importaba cuántas veces veía algo similar, los fuegos artificiales siempre lograban impresionarla._

_El espectáculo continuó por un rato más y, cuando terminó, Shampoo decidió que ese era el mejor momento para hacerle la pregunta—, ¿Mousse?_

—_¿Qué sucede Shampoo?_—_ Le preguntó mientras limpiaba sus anteojos._

—_Quiero preguntarte algunas cosas._

—_¿Cómo cuáles?_

—_Quiero saber acerca de tu padre, de lo que piensa de las amazonas y también acerca de ti._

—_¿Qué quieres saber de mi padre?_

—_Pues… yo sé que a él no le agrada la manera en que vivimos aquí en Joketsuzoku, y también sé que ha dicho que somos unas salvajes, aún cuando sus hermanas son amazonas. Además, insiste en que quiere liberar a los hombres del pueblo de lo que llama una vida en el infierno, ¿tienes idea de por qué piensa eso?_

—_Sí, lo sé_—,_respondió Mousse—. Mi padre me contó que una vez cuando era niño, leyó un libro que un viajero le regaló. Mi padre me dijo que ese libro cambió para siempre su modo de pensar. A raíz de eso decidió que las cosas para los hombres de Joketsuzoku tenían que ser diferentes._

_Mousse hizo una pequeña pausa para asegurarse de que Shampoo estaba poniendo atención. Cuando se convenció de que así era, continuó su explicación—. Mi padre decidió irse de la aldea unos años más tarde, y comenzó a entrenar en el arte de las armas ocultas en una villa cercana y no sólo eso, también comenzó a estudiar con el maestro de la escuela de esa aldea. Años después, se casó con la hija del profesor y poco después regresó aquí. Desde entonces, ha intentado cambiar las leyes de la Joketsuzoku y, como tú bien sabes, mi padre también es el maestro de la escuela del pueblo. Un lugar al que por cierto nunca has asistido, Shampoo._

_Shampoo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Era verdad que nunca había ido a la escuela, pero su bisabuela y su madre le daban toda la educación que necesitaba y además, la escuela cobraba una muy baja cuota a los alumnos que podían pagarla. Shampoo no veía porqué tenía que pagar y… en realidad, lo que sucedía era que a ella no le gustaba la escuela, aún cuando sus amigas le contaban que era muy interesante. Pero, eso no era importante para Shampoo de cualquier modo: ya que como la bisnieta de una de las ancianas más poderosas, era su deber ser lo más fuerte posible, por lo que siempre estaba entrenando y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ir a la escuela para ver si en realidad era tan interesante como las otras chicas le contaban._

—_¿Qué más quieres saber, Shampoo?_—_ Preguntó Mousse, sacando a la joven amazona de sus pensamientos._

—_Bueno, si tu padre piensa esas cosas, ¿entonces porqué tú sí aceptas vivir bajo las leyes de las amazonas, eh?_

—_Porque es el único modo en que podré casarme contigo_—,_ respondió el muchacho._

_Shampoo suspiró, ya estaba esperando algo como eso—. Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué pierdes todos nuestros combates?_

—_¡Porque yo nunca podré lastimarte, no soy un animal!_—_ Exclamó Mousse—. Además, ¿cómo puedes saber si pierdo a propósito?_

—_Mousse, no soy estúpida. Es obvio que eres tan buen peleador como yo, y si usaras bien esas armas tuyas, podrías haberme derrotado hace años si en verdad lo quisieras_—,_ dijo Shampoo mientras fruncía un poco el ceño—. Tal vez no quieres vivir bajo las leyes amazonas, o quizás, ¡quizás no me amas tanto como dices siempre!_ —,_ la joven amazona esperaba que el decirle eso a Mousse finalmente haría que dejara de perseguirla, pero no funcionó._

—_¡Dame otra oportunidad!_—_ Pidió él—. ¡Una pelea más!_

—_Muy bien. Mañana al mediodía_—,_ aceptó ella—. Pero si pierdes, tendrás que prometer que nunca volverás a desafiarme a un combate, ¿aceptas?_

_Mousse asintió—. Sí, lo prometo_—,_ el muchacho entonces cambió de humor y sonrió—. ¿Quieres ir a cenar, Shampoo? __Yo invito._

—_Claro, ya es hora de cenar de todos modos._

_La pareja cenó en silencio y cuando terminaron, ella le pidió a Mousse que la acompañara a la plaza del pueblo, ya que quería sentarse allí por un rato. La plaza era el mismo lugar en donde se llevaba a cabo el torneo anual de las guerreras amazonas, y el gran tronco que colgaba en el centro, en donde se llevaban a cabo los combates del torneo, era una prueba de ello._

—_Sólo tres años más, entonces podré competir en el torneo_—,_ murmuró la joven amazona._

—_Y lo ganarás fácilmente, de eso estoy seguro._

—_¿Me escuchaste?_—_ Preguntó Shampoo._

—_Sí, te escuché._

—_¿Pero cómo? ¡Ni siquiera estamos sentados cerca!_

—_Tal vez tengo mala vista, Shampoo_—,_ Dijo Mousse—, Pero mis otros sentidos son más agudos de lo normal._

—_¿En serio?_

—_Sí, mi olfato, oído, gusto y tacto son mejores que los de la mayoría de la gente_—,_ explicó el muchacho._

_Shampoo miró a Mousse con atención y se preguntó si le estaba diciendo la verdad—. Oye, ¿me permites intentar algo?_—_ Le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él._

—_¿Qué cosa?_

_La jovencita lentamente tomó el rostro de Mousse con su mano izquierda—. ¿Cómo se siente esto?_

—_Sha-Sha-Shampoo… ¿qué estás haciendo?_—_ Exclamó Mousse, sonrojándose con más intensidad que nunca antes._

_La niña rió en voz baja y con un tono amigable—. Sólo quería ver si en verdad eres tan sensible, eso es todo._

—_¡Pues sí lo soy, no juegues así conmigo!_—_ Dijo Mousse alzando la voz y, casi de inmediato, tomó la mano de Shampoo y la sostuvo dentro de la suya, suavemente, pero con firmeza—. Perdona que te gritara… gracias por lo que hiciste, tu mano es muy suave yo… nunca había sentido algo así antes…_

_Shampoo intentó zafarse, pero Mouse era sorprendentemente fuerte y no sólo eso, se le estaba acercando lentamente. La joven amazona intentó alejarlo con su mano libre pero no lo consiguió, ya que Mousse simplemente le tomó también esa mano y continuó su avance._

—…_Shampoo…_—_ Murmuró él con calidez._

—_Mousse, creo que… creo que deberíamos…_—_ La jovencita se detuvo. El rostro de Mousse ya casi tocaba el suyo. Shampoo pensó en patearlo lejos, pero su cuerpo se negó a obedecer; algo que no entendía le impedía moverse y estaba prácticamente paralizada. Shampoo intentó gritar, pero sólo un suave suspiro salió de sus labios. Sus labios, ya casi rozaban a los de Mousse. La niña sintió deseos de llorar. ¿Por qué no la obedecía su cuerpo, por qué la traicionaba así? Intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas se negaron a moverse… lo peor para la joven amazona era que Mousse no la estaba reteniendo, ¡ella no podía alejarse de él!_

_Shampoo se dio cuenta de que su rostro se movía lentamente hacia un lado para permitir que Mousse la besara con más facilidad y entonces, sintió cómo todos sus esfuerzos conscientes de rechazarlo se desvanecían y, sin poder hacer más, simplemente cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar pero… ¿En realidad quería que esto sucediera? No podía tomar una decisión, y el ligero calor que sentía surgir desde los labios de Mousse no ayudaba en nada; era como si todo el amor que él siempre juraba sentir por ella estuviera en ese atrayente calor. Finalmente, Shampoo se rindió, dejó a un lado cualquier resistencia y poco a poco avanzó hacia él; sus labios ya casi se unían y el beso parecía algo inevitable._

—_¡HERMANA SHAMPOO!_—_ Gritaron un par de vocecitas al mismo tiempo—. ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?_

_Asustados, Mousse y Shampoo se alejaron uno del otro lo más rápido que pudieron, de modo que el muchacho cayó al suelo y casi rompe sus anteojos, mientras que la joven amazona sentía que el corazón se le salía por las orejas, ¿qué, o más bien dicho quién, la había visto? Shampoo miró a su izquierda y se encontró a sus dos autoproclamadas 'hermanas' menores, Lin-Lin y Ran-Ran, mirándola con una expresión de asombro total._

—_¡E-e-esto no es lo que parece!_—_ Le gritó una asustada Shampoo a las gemelas._

—_¡Te ibas a besar con ese idiota!_—_ Acusó Ran-Ran._

—_¡Le diremos a tu bisabuela!_—_ Indicó Lin-Lin._

—_¡Ustedes no dirán NADA A NADIE!_—_ Exclamó un furioso Mousse—. ¡Y ahora váyanse o les irá mal!_

_Ran-Ran y Lin-Lin pasaron saliva ante la amenaza y temblando, hicieron lo que se les ordenaba; el brillo en la mirada de Mousse las asustó lo suficiente como para obedecerlo._

_Mousse regresó su atención a Shampoo, que estaba de rodillas y trataba de ocultar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas._

—_¿Te lastimaste?_—_ Le preguntó._

_+SLAP!+_

_Mousse cayó de espaldas. En todos los años desde que conoció a Shampoo, esta era la primera vez que lo abofeteaba. Ella normalmente lo pateaba o lo arrojaba lejos con un puñetazo, pero nunca, jamás lo había abofeteado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho ahora?_

—_Te crees muy listo, ¿verdad Mousse?_—_ Acusó la joven amazona._

_Mousse, que se había levantado y ahora estaba de rodillas junto a Shampoo mientras se frotaba la mejilla izquierda, no entendió en absoluto la pregunta—. ¿Listo, de qué estás hablando?_

—_Querías hacer que aceptara un beso tuyo en público por mi propia voluntad, ¿no es cierto?… Si hubieras tenido éxito, ¡me habrías condenado a tenerte como mi prometido pero afortunadamente, eres tan IDIOTA que no puedes hacer algo tan sencillo como un beso de la manera correcta!_—_ Le explicó ella casi a gritos._

—_¿Prometido?_—_ Se preguntó Mousse, que de pronto escuchó el sonido de pisadas que se alejaban rápidamente de él. El joven se puso sus anteojos y vio que Shampoo se había levantado y caminaba con prisa hacia su casa—. ¡Espera Shampoo, no te vayas!_

_Pero la jovencita no hizo caso y, esforzándose para no mirar atrás, prefirió echarse a correr lo más rápido que pudo…_

0-0

—Ese fue el día más afortunado y desafortunado de mi vida—, pensó Mousse, que se sentó pensativo. El padre de Shampoo aún roncaba como un poseso y el muchacho sabía que mientras los ronquidos siguieran no habría modo de que pudiera dormir.

—Creo que ya sé que hacer—, murmuró luego de un rato—. Iré a prepararme un té con las hierbas relajantes que Shampoo compró hace unos días, ¡tal vez con eso pueda dormir!— Feliz con su idea, el muchacho salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.

0-0-0-0

Esta historia continuará.


	9. Segunda parte Capítulo 3

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Viz Comunications y de Rumiko Takahashi.

La saga de Shampoo y Mousse

Por

Dr Facer

- Segunda parte -

Recuerdos Ocultos.

Capítulo 3

0-0-0-0

Shampoo ya había terminado de limpiar la cocina y ahora calentaba un poco de agua en una tetera, pues le gustaba mucho disfrutar de una taza de té de hierbas antes de dormir. Sin nada más qué hacer, la muchacha se sentó a esperar a que el agua estuviera lista.

Mientras miraba el vapor que salía de la tetera, Shampoo comenzó a jugar distraídamente con un cuchillo del mismo modo en que lo haría Mousse si él estuviera acompañándola… ¿cómo iba ese truco con los cuchillos que le había mostrado un par de años antes? La muchacha movió sus manos lentamente intentando recordar como hacer el truco pero, luego de unos intentos, se dio por vencida.

—¿Cómo diablos hace Mousse para pasar el cuchillo de una mano a la otra sin ser visto?— Se preguntó ella en voz baja. La joven de cabello azul intentó recordar y buscó en su memoria hasta que encontró el recuerdo que buscaba: el día en que él le mostró este truco por primera vez. Fue el día en que se celebraría el torneo de artes marciales para varones de Joketsuzoku, y Shampoo había estado allí con la intención de burlarse de Mousse…

0-0

—_Un perdedor como tú no debería entrar al torneo_—,_ opinó Shampoo, que estaba junto a Mousse en los vestidores del gimnasio donde pelearían los hombres del pueblo—. ¡No tienes posibilidades de ganar!_

_Mousse sonrió confiado—. Quizás, pero recuerda que logré entrar un año antes de cumplir la edad reglamentaria, ya he logrado mucho con sólo estar aquí._

_Shampoo no pudo responder a eso, pues él tenía razón. Aún si perdía en su primer pelea, Mousse ya había vencido a muchos adultos para poder ser admitido en el torneo a los catorce años. Ella había intentado entrar al torneo para las amazonas de ese año, pero no lo logró ya que fue vencida por su propia madre en las eliminatorias, lo que le cerró la posibilidad de entrar a la competencia. Mousse, por otra parte, tuvo la ventaja de que, con la excepción de unos cuantos, todos los hombres de la aldea eran peleadores de bajo nivel que nunca podrían soñar con vencer a una amazona._

_La joven de cabello azul debía aceptar que Mousse era una excepción, pues era lo bastante hábil como para resistir una sesión de entrenamiento con ella. Claro que eso no significaba que él fuera más fuerte, quizás había sido así un año antes, pero ya no más. Ahora, Shampoo creía firmemente que podría vencer a Mousse sin problemas. _

_La muchacha observó a su amigo y luego de pensarlo un momento, decidió que este torneo podría ayudarla a quitárselo de encima; si el ciego idiota llegaba a las finales, se volvería un joven muy respetado con el que muchas de las amazonas más débiles aceptarían casarse y eso era, desde luego, algo muy bueno ya que si eso pasaba, podría librarse de este estúpido de una vez por todas. _

—_Oye, Shampoo._

—_¿Qué quieres?_

—_¿Te gustaría ver un buen truco que aprendí hace unos días?_—_ Le preguntó Mousse._

—_Claro, ¿por qué no?_

_Sonriendo, Mousse le mostró un cuchillo para después mover sus manos con rapidez, lo que hizo que el arma desapareciera, entonces, el muchacho volvió a girar sus manos y, antes de que Shampoo pudiera reaccionar, Mousse ya tenía la hoja del cuchillo justo sobre su garganta. Antes de que ella pudiera quejarse, el maestro de las armas ocultas volvió a mover sus manos y el arma volvió a desaparecer._

—_Es genial, ¿no?_—_ Dijo Mousse—. Este truco sirve para asustar al oponente cuando logra acercase mucho._

_Shampoo estaba impresionada. Muy impresionada. Cuando entrenó con Mousse una semana antes, lo había notado fuera de práctica, incluso pensó que se había puesto más débil que el año anterior. La muchacha se dio cuenta que fue un error juzgar a su amigo tan pronto y que tal vez el torneo llegaría a ser algo interesante después de todo. Claro que ella no podía permitir que él se diera cuenta de que la había impresionado así que Shampoo simplemente lo miró con su mejor cara de 'no me importa' y levantó los hombros._

—_Es un truco estúpido, no te servirá en un combate._

—_Pues yo no lo creo_—,_ respondió el joven maestro de las armas ocultas, quien al escuchar que lo llamaban por el altavoz, salió camino al cuadrilátero._

_La joven de cabello azul entró al gimnasio y consiguió un asiento en primera fila, desde donde observó todos los combates con atención. Como Shampoo lo esperaba, Mousse logró ganar todas sus peleas con facilidad y no sólo eso, también había logrado impresionar a muchas de las otras amazonas de su edad, excluyéndola a ella por supuesto. _

_Intrigada, la joven amazona siguió observando hasta que Mousse llegó a las semifinales y venció a su oponente de una sola patada; y cuando escuchó en el altavoz que Mousse había llegado a la final, Shampoo no pudo evitar que una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formara en sus labios. _

—_Eres una mujer afortunada, Shampoo_—,_ dijo de repente una muchacha que se sentó junto a la amazona de cabello azul._

_Al girarse, Shampoo se encontró de frente con alguien que no tenía deseos de ver en lo absoluto. Su rival más cercana en cuanto a belleza, fuerza, velocidad, técnica y linaje había decidido sentarse a su lado. La familia de la recién llegada era casi tan importante en la aldea de las amazonas como la suya, aunque eso a Shampoo no le importaba, claro que no, para nada._

—_Oh… hola Navel_—,_ Saludó Shampoo mientras fingía una sonrisa lo mejor que podía—. ¿Por qué dices que soy afortunada?_

—_Pues porque…_—_ comenzó la recién llegada mientras se acomodaba su largo y hermoso cabello Esmeralda—. El mejor peleador de toda la aldea está enamorado de ti y no importa cuántas veces lo insultes, él siempre vuelve a tu lado. _

—_¡Pero yo no estoy enamorada de él!_—_ Le respondió una irritada Shampoo._

—_¿Entonces no te importa si yo me lo quedo?_—_ Le preguntó Navel—. Estoy segura de que él puede ganarme en un combate y aún si no es así, estaría muy feliz de aceptar un beso suyo frente a todos._

_Molesta, Shampoo frunció el ceño, aún cuando no notó que lo había hecho—. ¿Lo quieres? ¡Bien, haz lo que quieras, estaré muy feliz de sacar a Mousse de mi vida!_—,_ le respondió—. ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque yo voy a conocer a alguien que será más fuerte que Mousse, y ese hombre no será un ciego estúpido, y será MI esposo, no el tuyo!_

—_No es necesario que te enfades tanto, ¿sabes?_—_ Respondió Navel cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Mira, la final va a comenzar!_

_Las dos amazonas olvidaron de momento su discusión y se concentraron en mirar la pelea. El oponente de Mousse sería un hombre maduro, el actual campeón que defendía su título y que además era el padre de Navel. Shampoo no pudo evitar desear que Mousse ganara; el hecho de que el padre de Navel era mejor peleador que el suyo, era algo que su rival siempre usaba para burlarse, y la amazona de cabello azul lo detestaba, pero si Mousse ganaba el torneo… ¡Navel ya no podría presumirle a su padre nunca más!_

_La pelea duró solo cinco minutos. En los primeros cuatro, el padre de Navel tuvo la ventaja, pero en el minuto final, Mouse dejó de contenerse y peleó con toda su fuerza, acorralando a su oponente y ganando el combate empleando el mismo truco que le había mostrado a Shampoo antes de que comenzara el torneo, usándolo para distraer a su adversario y poder dejarlo fuera de combate de un puñetazo._

—_¡Síííííííí!_—_ Gritó la joven de cabello púrpura—, ¿Todavía piensas que tu padre es invencible Navel?_— _Exclamó Shampoo alegremente, pero se detuvo de inmediato al notar que Navel no la estaba escuchando. En lugar de eso, su rival estaba prácticamente babeando mientras miraba a Mousse—. ¡Oye, te estoy hablando!_ —,_ Le gritó a su rival._

—_¡Es perfecto!_—_ Murmuró Navel sin dejar de mirar a Mousse._

—_¡Es un ciego idiota!_—_ Le respondió Shampoo._

—_¡No me importa, él venció a mi padre!_—_ Exclamó Navel—. ¡Es el único hombre digno de ser mío!_

_Shampoo no pudo responder, ya que Navel la ignoró y se apresuró a saltar hasta donde estaba Mousse para abrazarlo con fuerza y tratar de conseguir que la besara. Al ver eso, Shampoo actuó sin pensar y terminó lanzándole a Mousse una de las pesadas bancas de madera, golpeándolo en el rostro y dejándolo fuera de combate. _

_Esta acción provocó un verdadero caos en el gimnasio y también una muy acalorada discusión entre Shampoo y su rival, al grado de que ambas casi se dieron el temido 'beso de la muerte' pero al final, las dos jóvenes amazonas acordaron tener un combate para decidir quién se quedaría con Mousse en el siguiente torneo de artes marciales de la aldea._

_Horas después, Shampoo fue llamada por su bisabuela a los campos de entrenamiento, y la joven amazona casi estaba segura de que recibiría un fuerte castigo, pero no fue así. La anciana sólo quería hablarle._

—_Shampoo, ¿por qué aceptaste pelear por ese perdedor?_—_ Preguntó Cologne._

—_Porque la familia de Navel es rival de la nuestra. Pensé que era el momento de mostrarle que nosotras somos más fuertes_—_, contestó Shampoo, esperando que su bisabuela aceptara esa explicación._

—_Ya veo…_—_ Dijo la vieja amazona—. ¿Entonces por qué noqueaste a ese ciego tonto cuando Navel trató de besarlo?… ¡Mousse ni siquiera pudo asistir a la premiación, su padre tuvo que llevárselo en brazos a su casa!_

—_Yo… lo siento bisabuela… pero eso es algo para lo que no tengo una respuesta… es que… sólo actué sin pensar… perdóneme por favor…, pidió Shampoo, que entonces se limitó a guardar silencio y bajar la mirada mientras Cologne la observaba. Un par de minutos más tarde, la anciana le dio permiso de marcharse y no le dijo nada más._

_0-0_

Shampoo no estaba feliz, detestaba recordar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Navel, así que se apresuró a hacer el recuerdo a un lado mientras se preparaba su taza de té.

—Estúpida Navel. ¡Ojalá y se caiga en el manantial del gusano ahogado!— Murmuró Shampoo en chino.

—Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte.

Shampoo se giró y se encontró a Mousse, que se había recargado en el marco de la puerta y la miraba con curiosidad—. ¡Eso no te importa!— Le respondió indignada.

—Lo siento, sólo quería saber porqué recordaste a Navel.

—Escucha Mousse, no quiero hablar de ella… ¿está bien?

—Está bien.

—Y a todo esto… ¿qué haces aquí, no puedes dormir?

Mousse asintió—. Así es, estoy teniendo una de mis noches de insomnio.

Shampoo se sentó en la mesa y suspiró—. ¿Porqué no tomas un poco de mi té? Es de hierbas relajantes.

—Gracias. ¿En verdad me darás un poco?

—Sí, pero solo una taza, estas hierbas son muy caras—, dijo ella mientras esperaba que su amigo se preparara su bebida.

Mousse terminó sentado frente a Shampoo, quien sostenía su taza frente a su rostro y lo miraba fijamente—. ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?— Le preguntó ella luego de un rato de silencio.

—¿Quieres saberlo?

—Sí, cuéntame.

—Para serte honesto, es por causa tuya—, dijo Mousse.

Shampoo rió un poco—. ¿Por causa mía? ¡Ya sé que tu oído es muy agudo, pero yo no estaba haciendo ruido!

—No me refiero a eso—, corrigió el muchacho—. Dije que es por causa tuya—, explicó Mousse, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—Oh… ya entendí—, respondió Shampoo—. Es porque me amas y no sabes qué hacer, ¿cierto?

—Sí, y he pensado mucho en eso últimamente.

—¿Y has descubierto algo?— Preguntó ella.

—Descubrí que se me están acabando las opciones—, respondió él con tristeza.

—Para empezar, nunca tuviste muchas.

—¿Recuerdas la vez que fuimos juntos al festival y vimos los fuegos artificiales desde el techo de tu casa? — Preguntó Mousse—. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó entre nosotros en la plaza de la aldea?"

Shampoo frunció el ceño. Recordaba eso, lo recordaba muy bien aún cuando había tratado de olvidarlo por mucho tiempo. Recordaba perfectamente cada sensación que experimentó durante ese incidente con Mousse—. Sí lo recuerdo, ¿y qué? Eso pasó hace tres años, éramos casi unos niños en ese entonces.

—Pero no te alejaste de mi cuando traté de besarte—, le dijo él—. ¿Eso quiere decir que me habrías dejado hacerlo?

—¡Claro que no, seguro que tú pusiste algo en mi comida!

—¡Yo no hice eso!— Respondió él, sintiéndose indignado—. Pero piensa lo que quieras… escucha Shampoo, ¿aún recuerdas lo que me preguntaste sobre mi padre?

—Sí, pero eso que tiene que ver con…

—Tiene mucho que ver—, la interrumpió Mousse—. Yo decidí vivir bajo las leyes de la aldea amazona, desafié a mis padres para hacerlo y así poder estar contigo. Pero parece que para ti no es suficiente. ¿Acaso sabías que yo tengo los mismos ideales que mi padre?

Shampoo estaba un poco confundida. Casi nunca pensaba en la familia de Mousse, ¡diablos, si hasta a veces olvidaba que él tenía padres!

—No, no lo sabía—, admitió ella—. ¿Me estás diciendo que todos estos años sólo fingiste ser un guerrero de Joketsuzoku?

—Bueno… sí, la mayor parte del tiempo fingía—, aceptó Mousse.

—¿La mayor parte del tiempo?

—Así es Shampoo, porque sólo cuando tu estabas conmigo no fingía; en esos momentos, todo era verdad.

—¡Eso es un crimen en nuestra aldea, no puedes fingir que sigues las leyes!— Le dijo ella, un poco preocupada por lo que había escuchado.

—Shampoo, tengo algo muy importante qué decirte—, indicó el muchacho, considerando que quizás esta era la mejor oportunidad que tenía de decírselo.

La preocupación de la joven se incrementó, no entendía qué era lo que pasaba con Mousse, él casi nunca le hablaba de un modo tan directo—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

—Es lo siguiente…—, comenzó Mousse—. De acuerdo a tus leyes, yo no puedo tenerte como esposa por culpa de Saotome; y mi única opción es matarlo o vencerlo, ¿me equivoco?

—No te equivocas, así es.

Mousse sacó de sus mangas el libro de leyes amazonas de Cologne y sonrió—. ¡Ah, pero ya no es así mi amor! He descubierto algo muy interesante en este viejo libro que le tomé prestado a tu bisabuela, y es algo tan interesante que no estaba en el libro que compré hace unos meses.

La muchacha no quería saber qué era lo que él había descubierto, pero no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta—. ¿Qué es Mousse, qué fue lo que encontraste?

—Mira esto—, pidió Mousse, señalando un pequeño párrafo en una de las últimas páginas del libro. Al leerlo, Shampoo palideció.

—Como puedes ver aquí, tu compromiso con Saotome es menor y yo soy el que tengo prioridad porque gané el torneo de artes marciales de Joketsuzoku de mi género.

—¡Ranma también ganó un torneo de Joketsuzoku!— Exclamó Shampoo.

—Eso es muy cierto. Pero no era el torneo de su propio género. Lo ganó cuando estaba en su forma maldita, es decir, ¡cuando era una mujer!— Le recordó Mousse—. Además, ¡Navel me contó que Saotome entró al torneo por razones deshonrosas!

Shampoo comenzó a sentir que le dolía la cabeza—. ¿Y qué sabe Navel de esto? ¡A duras penas estaba consciente, la aplasté en las semifinales!

—¡Pues no me importa si la aplastaste en el baño!— Le respondió Mousse—. Navel me dijo que Saotome entró al torneo para evitar ser castigado por robar el premio al primer lugar, ¡y un motivo deshonroso es inválido, el libro lo dice!

—Aunque eso sea cierto, aún tendrás que vencerlo—, le recordó Shampoo con una sonrisa ligeramente cruel.

—No necesariamente—, dijo Mousse mientras pasaba las hojas del libro hasta que llegó a otra página y le señaló a Shampoo un nuevo párrafo—. Lee esto.

El rostro de la joven de cabello azul palideció aún más—. ¡Eso no puede ser verdad!

—Pero lo es mi querida Shampoo. Como acabas de leer, ¡sólo tengo que probar que soy al menos tan buen artista marcial como Saotome y tu compromiso con él quedará anulado!

—¡No!— Lloró ella.

—¡Sí, ya no tengo que vencer o matar a Saotome, ahora sólo tengo que empatar en un combate contra él y por fin podré tener el derecho de hacerte mi esposa!— Respondió Mousse.

Shampoo se dejó caer en su silla y respiró profundamente. No era tan malo como parecía; Ranma siempre estaba entrenando y aumentando sus habilidades. Mousse nunca lograría empatar en un combate contra él en el futuro próximo. Esta seguridad le permitió a la muchacha relajarse, no había modo de que Mousse pudiera llegar a ser su prometido.

—Parece que le tienes mucha confianza a Saotome—, comentó Mousse.

—Es que no tengo por qué preocuparme, él siempre será mejor que tú.

—No deberías confiarte tanto—, le aconsejó Mousse mientras se levantaba de la mesa—. Iré a tratar de dormir un poco, deberías hacer lo mismo—, y sin decir más, el muchacho salió de la cocina.

—Estúpido Mousse—, murmuró Shampoo una vez que estuvo sola. La joven amazona evitó pensar más en la conversación y luego de lavar las tazas y guardar la tetera, fue a su habitación con el único deseo de dormir y recuperar fuerzas.

Al día siguiente, Shampoo bajó al restaurante sintiéndose aún un poco adormilada. Su bisabuela ya estaba allí, leyendo un periódico en una de las mesas, mientras que su padre se ocupaba de barrer la entrada. Extrañamente, no pudo ver señales de Mousse por ningún lado.

—Buen día, mi niña—, saludó Cologne—. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Muy bien, bisabuela. Pero decirme, ¿donde estar Mousse?— Preguntó la joven amazona, usando su poco fluido japonés.

Como respuesta, Cologne le entregó a Shampoo una nota de papel que la muchacha leyó con rapidez.

—¿Se ha ido a entrenar?— Preguntó Shampoo.

—Sí mi niña, pero antes de irse me comentó algo bastante interesante acerca de las leyes amazonas.

—¿También decir eso a usted?

—Por lo visto Mousse tiene prioridad en caso de que decida pedir tu mano en matrimonio; no entiendo cómo pude olvidar ese artículo…

—¡Pero yo no quiero casarme con Mousse!

—No te preocupes, él tendrá que pelear con Ranma y empatar con él como mínimo. Eso es algo que Mousse nunca podrá hacer, sin importar cuánto entrene o en dónde—, le aseguró Cologne con una sonrisa.

Algo más tarde, Shampoo caminaba pensativa por las calles de Nerima y, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a pensar en Mousse. La joven suspiró y se detuvo, Mousse era en verdad como esa necia mancha de soya, no podía sacarlo aunque intentara con todas sus fuerzas… Pero, quizás eso no era algo tan malo.

Shampoo sonrió y comenzó a preguntarse qué tipo de entrenamiento haría Mousse y cuánto tiempo tardaría en volver. La linda amazona miró a las nubes y deseó que Mousse volviera pronto, sólo así podría saber si su entrenamiento le serviría de algo en contra de Ranma.

Suspirando de nuevo, Shampoo se echó a andar e hizo a un lado esas preguntas; ella sabía que tendría sus respuestas tarde o temprano, ya que era después de todo, sólo cuestión de tiempo.

FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE

0-0-0-0

Notas: Una de las cosas sobre Shampoo que siempre me llamó la atención es que ella no habla bien el japonés pero Mousse sí, y pensé que debería haber una buena razón para ello. Cuando comencé a escribir la historia se me ocurrió que se debía a que no había recibido una educación adecuada en la escuela, y finalmente decidí agregar una escena sobre eso.

Otra cosa importante es que quería mostrar qué pudo causar que la relación de Mousse y Shampoo se enfriara tanto; luego de pensarlo mucho supuse que fue debido a dos cosas:

1.- La influencia de Cologne y por supuesto,

2.- La llegada de cierta chica pelirroja y un panda gigante a la villa de las amazonas.


	10. Tercera parte Capítulo 1

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Viz Comunications y de Rumiko Takahashi.

Navel fue creada por mi, si deseas usarla en alguna historia, por favor contáctame.

Esta historia comienza alrededor de una semana y media después del final del manga en el volumen 38.

La saga de Shampoo y Mousse

Por

Dr Facer

- Tercera parte -

El hombre que amó a Shampoo.

Capítulo 1

0-0-0-0

Dolor. Era todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Sentía que sus alas estaban por desprendérsele, sabía que no debió haber intentado volar todo el camino de Tokio hasta China, pero considerando su estado financiero, no había tenido una opción distinta. Mousse miró hacia abajo, finalmente había llegado a Joketsuzoku.

—¡Al fin!— Pensó mientras aterrizaba sobre su casa. Mousse descendió con cuidado en el techo y cuando se convenció de que no había nadie, entró por una ventana. Momentos más tarde Mousse, en su forma humana, salió y se apresuró a dejar la aldea; el muchacho no quería que alguien descubriera su regreso, así que se echó a correr hasta que estuvo a una distancia considerable.

Ya lejos de la villa amazona, Mousse se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y mirar un mapa que sacó de sus mangas, necesitaba saber la ubicación exacta del lugar que buscaba y al encontrar el camino no pudo evitar murmurar una maldición: Tendría que pasar por el territorio de la Dinastía Musk, lo que significaba que había posibilidad de lidiar con Herb y sus dos guardaespaldas.

El muchacho revisó el mapa y encontró una ruta alterna. El camino sería más difícil, pero mucho más corto. El único peligro potencial que enfrentaría serían los ladrones que solían asaltar a los viajeros débiles o perdidos. Afortunadamente, Mousse no era un viajero débil. Sonriendo, el joven se preparó para comenzar el viaje, —Ya verás Shampoo—, murmuró con determinación—. ¡Te mostraré de lo que soy capaz!"

_Mientras, en Nerima… _

Shampoo estaba exhausta. Sin Mousse para ayudarla, su trabajo se había duplicado de repente. Le dolía admitirlo, pero el cretino cegatón sí era útil en el restaurante. La joven amazona le pasó la última orden a su bisabuela y aprovechó para sentarse y descansar mientras el ramen estaba listo. Lo único bueno era que no había muchos clientes en ese momento pero al anochecer, cuando pasarían a cenar todos los empleados que salían de trabajar, el restaurante sería un infierno. Sin ánimos, Shampoo miró a su padre, que estaba tomando la orden de un matrimonio y recordó que fue él quien se asombró más al escuchar que Mousse se había marchado y la muchacha aún no entendía por qué, así que decidió preguntárselo; esa misma noche.

En China, Mousse avanzaba por un viejo camino del bosque. La jornada había sido fácil hasta entonces, pero sabía que pronto tendría que abrirse camino a través del espeso bosque de bambú que había más adelante y que rodeaba la montaña a la que se dirigía. Pero valía la pena, ya que si lo que había escuchado acerca de un gran maestro de artes marciales que vivía en lo más profundo de los montes Bayankara era cierto, entonces él haría todo lo posible para asegurarse de que lo aceptara como alumno.

Según las historias que Mousse escuchó, el maestro que buscaba dominaba un estilo de combate que lo hacía casi invencible; de acuerdo a los rumores, ni las amazonas ni los miembros de la Dinastía Musk lo molestaban y eso era casi imposible de creer. Que un hombre consiguiera el respeto de las amazonas era muy difícil, pero que también tuviera el respeto de los Musk era casi increíble. Por ello, Mousse estaba convencido de que si lograba dominar ese estilo de combate, podría empatar fácilmente con Ranma e incluso ganarle.

Pensando esto, el joven continuó su camino preguntándose cómo sería el misterioso maestro cuando de pronto, una voz de mujer llamó su nombre. El muchacho no podía identificar a la dueña de la voz, aunque le sonaba muy familiar. Intrigado, Mousse se colocó sus lentes y miró a sus espaldas, encontrándose de frente con alguien que no esperaba.

—¡Tú!— Exclamó Mousse—. ¿Cómo supiste que había regresado?

La joven mujer de cabello verde Esmeralda sonrió—. ¡Te vi salir corriendo de la aldea, no podía quedarme sin venir a saludar!

Mousse estaba confundido—. ¿Me viste?

La muchacha asintió—. ¡Claro que sí, de hecho fue suerte, estaba mirando un nido de pichones en el techo de mi casa y al mirar a la derecha vi como salías de la villa!

—Sí, fue suerte—, dijo Mousse, que entonces reinició su camino—. Gusto en verte Navel pero en verdad me tengo que ir. Hasta luego.

—¡Espera Mousse, no te puedes ir tan pronto!— Gritó Navel al mismo tiempo que aplastaba a Mousse con una roca que levantó del suelo.

—Si lo pides de ese modo… creo que sí tengo algo de tiempo para ti—, respondió el muchacho al arrastrarse de debajo de la piedra—. ¿Qué quieres?

Una vez que Mousse estaba de pie, Navel desenfundó su espada—. ¡Mousse, te desafío a un combate!

—Bah. Ya imaginaba que dirías eso. Lo lamento, pero no me interesa—, le respondió el joven maestro de las armas ocultas y comenzó a alejarse.

—¿Me estás botando, guapo?— Murmuró ella—. ¡Cretino, te enseñaré a ignorarme!—, la joven de cabello esmeralda se lanzó entonces hacia Mousse, su espada lista para atacar.

—¿Qué…?— Mousse se giró de inmediato al presentir que Navel lo atacaba. El muchacho intentó esquivarla pero…

—HIIYAA!

+CLOONG!+

Segundos después, solo Mousse quedaba en pie, intacto, observando a la joven inconsciente que yacía a sus pies. Nervioso, Mousse guardó la maza de acero que había usado para noquearla y se largó del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, si tenía suerte, lograría alejarse lo suficiente para evitar que su vida se complicara muchísimo.

—¡Diablos! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Caí en la trampa de Navel como si fuera un novato, ahora que la vencí en combate nunca dejará de seguirme para intentar casarse conmigo!—, se dijo Mousse mientras aumentaba la velocidad. En ese momento era imperativo que se alejara lo más posible de la chica de cabello esmeralda o terminaría enfrentando a toda su familia, y eso era algo que él no tenía la más mínima intención de hacer.

En el lugar donde la corta pelea entre Navel y Mousse había tomado lugar, una pareja de gemelas idénticas saltó de detrás de los arbustos que rodeaban el camino. Una de ellas sostenía una cámara.

—¿Conseguiste las fotos, cambio?— Preguntó una de las gemelas.

—¡Sí, muchas!— Respondió la que cargaba la cámara.

—Bien, vamos entonces y ayudemos a la jefa.

—¡De acuerdo, cambio!

Las dos muchachas, mejor conocidas como Pink y Link las herbalistas gemelas de Yaocaicun, se arrodillaron junto a Navel—. ¿Está bien, jefa?— Preguntó Pink, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—Parece que Mousse la golpeó muy fuerte—, opinó Link.

—Las amazonas sí que tienen el concepto de amor más raro que he visto—, dijo Pink, sirviendo un poco de té de pétalos de rosa en la taza de su hermana.

—Tienes razón Pink, cambio—, aceptó Link, sacando una mesa y algunas galletas del mazo-espacio.

—¿Me pregunto porqué está Navel tan interesada en Mousse?— Se preguntó Link mientras mordía una galletita.

—No lo sé, pero al menos paga bien por nuestra ayuda—, Respondió Pink antes de beber algo de té de su taza.

Navel se incorporó con un gemido y frunció la frente al ver a sus dos asistentes. ¿Cómo se atrevían a beber té y comer galletas mientras ella estaba lastimada?

—¿QUÉ NO PIENSAN AYUDARME, PAR DE INÚTILES?— Gritó Navel luego de levantarse. Después de limpiarse el polvo, la amazona de cabello esmeralda comenzó a buscar a las gemelas, que habían desaparecido del lugar. Navel las encontró pronto, escondidas detrás de una piedra a varios metros de distancia.

—La jefa sí que tiene talento para gritar, cambio. ¡Me ha dado un gran susto!— Dijo Pink.

—¡A mi también, cambio!— Respondió Link.

Navel suspiró molesta y golpeó ligeramente a las gemelas en la cabeza—. ¿Qué están haciendo?

—¡Nada jefa, cambio!— Respondieron las dos gemelas a la vez.

—¡AAARRGHHH, ya paren de hablar como un maldito radio!

—Pero no estamos hablando como un radio jefa, cambio—, discutió Link.

—Cierto, no decimos comerciales, cambio—, agregó Pink.

—¡Me rindo, ustedes son imposibles!— Exclamó Navel frotándose las sienes—. ¿Al menos me consiguieron las fotografías?

—¡Sí las tenemos, cambio!— Dijo Pink.

—¡Un rollo completo, cambio!— Terminó Link.

—Bien, lleven a revelar la película. Las esperaré en las oficinas del Joketsuzoku Monthly—, indicó Navel.

—Sí jefe, cambio—, aceptaron las gemelas, que se apresuraron a volver a Yaocaicun.

Navel sonrió—. ¡Ahora él será mío Shampoo, y pronto no podrás hacer nada al respecto!

_De vuelta en Nerima…_

Shampoo cerró las puertas del Neko Hanten y se limpió el sudor; había sido un día muy ocupado y mañana sería peor. Ukyo tenía un resfriado y había cerrado su restaurante por un par de días, por lo que todos sus clientes habían terminado en el Cat Café. Claro que eso significaba que ganarían más dinero, pero también significaba que tendrían más trabajo y, sin Mousse para ayudarla, todo ese trabajo lo tendría que hacer ella sola. En especial porque su bisabuela le dejó muy claro que ella nunca serviría mesas y que su padre ya sólo se encargaría de ayudar a preparar la comida.

Cansada, Shampoo entró en la cocina y se encontró con su papá. Recordando que quería hablar con él, la amazona se acercó; la intrigaba el modo en que su padre había estado actuando desde que Mousse se había ido. La intrigaba mucho.

—Padre, ¿estás bien?— Le preguntó ella.

—El hombre sonrió y miró a su hija—. Claro que me siento bien.

—No lo creo padre. Has estado actuando muy extraño desde que Mousse se fue.

—¿En serio?— Preguntó el padre de Shampoo, fingiendo inocencia.

—Sí, y quiero saber porqué—, dijo la joven con un tono serio.

—No hay nada qué decir, hija—, le respondió su padre—. Ahora, déjame descansar.

Shampoo estaba confundida, su padre nunca le negaba nada, por lo que esto debía ser muy especial si se rehusaba a decírselo. Eso sólo hizo que sintiera más deseos de saber, en especial porque como una guerrera Amazona, tenía el derecho de preguntarle cualquier cosa a un hombre de su aldea y siempre obtener una respuesta. Aún si ese hombre era su padre.

—Padre, sabes que debes contestarme. Está en las leyes de la aldea.

—No estamos en Joketsuzoku ahora, hija. No te lo diré.

La joven amazona respiró profundamente. Bien, si preguntar amablemente no funcionaba, tendría que chantajear a su padre—. Será mejor que me respondas papá, ¿o quieres que le diga a mi bisabuela que desobedeciste la ley?

El hombre sudó frío—. ¿Estás chantajeando a tu propio padre?

—Sólo un poco.

El padre de Shampoo invitó a su hija a sentarse con él—. Muy bien. Te lo diré, pero debes saber que es muy probable que no te agrade lo que voy a decirte.

La joven amazona sonrió complacida—. No soy una niñita, papá. Te aseguro que puedo manejar lo que sea.

El hombre se relajó en su silla, encendió un extraño cigarrillo color rojo y, luego de fumar casi la mitad, comenzó a hablar—. Shampoo, ¿amas o no a ese tal Ranma?

—Lo amo mucho—, respondió la joven amazona, que de pronto estornudó, el humo de la nueva marca de cigarrillos que estaba fumando su padre olía verdaderamente mal.

—Lo imaginaba. Pero necesitaba escucharlo de ti, como ya casi nunca hablamos, tenía dudas sobre lo que sentías por él.

—¿Es por eso que estabas actuando raro?

—No, es por otra razón—, el hombre hizo una pausa—. Shampoo, ¿qué sientes por Mousse?

Shampoo parpadeó, no entendiendo bien por qué su padre le preguntaba algo así—. ¿Cómo dices?

El padre de Shampoo fue hasta el refrigerador, tomó una botella de refresco y luego de darle un trago, continuó—. Mousse me agrada, creo que sería un buen esposo.

—¿Cómo dices?— Repitió la joven—. Discúlpame papá, ¿pero estás seguro de que no te enfermaste?

—Estoy seguro. Ahora contéstame, ¿qué sientes por Mousse, en verdad lo odias?

Shampoo bajó la mirada y por un instante, sintió miedo de responder—. Yo… es…—, la joven se detuvo y buscó las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que sentía por el maestro de las armas ocultas—. No lo odio, él es… él es mi mejor amigo, ¡pero parece que no puede entender que sólo somos eso!

El hombre terminó su refresco y lanzó la botella a la basura—. No es que Mousse no te entienda, hija. Eres tú quien siempre le hace creer que tiene una oportunidad.

—¡Eso es mentira!

—No lo es, Shampoo. Tal vez puedas engañarte a ti misma, pero no puedes engañarme a mi o a Cologne.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mira, entiendo que Mousse puede llegar a ser una peste… pero te he observado cuando estás con él—. Le dijo su padre—, ustedes dos se llevan muy bien cuando están juntos, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo… y hay algo más hija, tú le sonríes a Mousse con más frecuencia de la que crees.

—¡Shampoo nunca hacer eso!— Respondió ella con su quebrado japonés—. ¡Shampoo sólo amar a Ranma!

El padre de la joven amazona no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, la única razón por la que Shampoo había comenzado a hablar en japonés era porque estaba nerviosa. La había golpeado en un punto sensible y se sentía culpable, pero sabía que ser buen padre no era fácil. Pero lo hacía sólo por la felicidad de Shampoo y para él, la felicidad de su hija era lo más importante. Sería difícil, pero tendría que obligar a Shampoo a enfrentar sus sentimientos.

—No estoy diciendo que amas a Mousse, sólo digo que quizás sientes algo por él, ¿algo más fuerte que la amistad quizás?— Respondió su padre aún en chino.

—¡No, Shampoo no amar a Mousse, nunca amar a ciego idiota!— Le gritó al levantarse de la silla—. ¡Shampoo sólo amar a Ranma!

—¿Y Ranma también te ama a ti, hija?

—¡Shampoo no contestar pregunta tonta!— Respondió la enfadada joven de cabello azul y salió de la cocina, estrellando la puerta tras de sí.

El hombre apagó el cigarrillo que estaba fumando y encendió otro, uno normal, que sacó de su bolsillo—. Es difícil ser buen padre—, murmuró un poco cansado—. Muy difícil.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo correcto?

El padre de Shampoo se giró para mirar hacia la pequeña ventana a su izquierda—. Cologne.

La vieja amazona entró a la cocina de un salto y se sentó frente a su yerno—. Aún no sé cómo dejé que me convencieras de esto… darle una oportunidad a Mousse.

—Es porque usted también quiere la felicidad de Shampoo—, dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Tal vez. Pero no estoy segura, sigo pensando que Ranma sería una gran adición a nuestra aldea.

—Cierto. El único problema es que no desea casarse con mi hija, ¡y yo ya no soporto que ese tal Ranma siga lastimando a mi Shampoo con sus rechazos!

—¿Es por eso que de repente pensaste que Mousse sería un buen esposo para ella?— Preguntó Cologne.

—No. Mousse me ha agradado desde que lo conocí; creo que me recuerda un poco a mi en su determinación por conquistar a la mujer que quiere.

Cologne rió sin ganas—. Tienes razón, eras un necio sin remedio. Peleando con la madre de Shampoo trescientas veces hasta poder vencerla es la prueba principal.

—¿Ya entiende por qué me agrada el muchacho? No se rinde. Estoy seguro de que si vuelve a pelear con el chico Saotome logrará un empate.

—Más le vale lograrlo—, sentenció Cologne sonando un poco amenazante—. Si voy a permitir que Mousse entre a la familia, tendrá que demostrarme que es un muchacho excepcional, de un modo u otro.

—No se preocupe, le aseguro que lo hará—, respondió el padre de Shampoo, que entonces salió de la cocina, dejando sola a la anciana amazona.

—¿Qué es esto?— Se preguntó Cologne al examinar el cigarrillo que su yerno había dejado en el cenicero. La colilla era de un color rojo oscuro y olía bastante extraño. La anciana frunció el ceño al reconocer de qué estaba hecho ese cigarro: de hojas de la planta del verdadero corazón. Esa planta sólo se conseguía en la aldea de Yaocaicun y al quemarse producía un humo especial que, aunque inofensivo para los adultos, causaba alucinaciones en los niños y a los adolescentes les provocaba enfrentar de una u otra forma sentimientos que mantenían ocultos siempre.

—Un truco sucio, yerno. Un truco muy sucio—, murmuró Cologne, que se apresuró a salir de la cocina—. ¡Tendré que ir a ver a Shampoo, no tengo idea de cómo la afectará esto!

0-0-0-0

Esta historia continuará.

Notas:

1.- Pink y Link son dos personajes que aparecen después de la mitad del manga. Ellas habían estado molestas con Shampoo por años (ya que ella siempre las golpeaba) y aunque al final hacen las 'paces' Pink y Link siempre aprovecharán una oportunidad de hacerle a Shampoo la vida imposible, es por eso que las agregué al fanfic.

2.- Yaocaicun es una aldea que se distingue porque sus habitantes son expertos usando hierbas para el combate y para curar; esta aldea está muy cerca de Joketsuzoku.

3.- La revista Joketsuzoku Monthly es una publicación mensual de la aldea de amazonas que habla sobre eventos sociales importantes. Shampoo le mintió en una ocasión a la revista, diciendo cuando la entrevistaron por teléfono que ya se había casado con Ranma.


	11. Tercera parte Capítulo 2

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Viz Comunications y de Rumiko Takahashi.

Navel, Sei y Mei fueron creados por mi, si deseas usarlos en alguna historia, por favor contáctame.

Esta historia comienza alrededor de una semana y media después del final del manga en el volumen 38.

La saga de Shampoo y Mousse

Por

Dr Facer

- Tercera parte -

El hombre que amó a Shampoo.

Capítulo 2

0-0-0-0

—¡Diablos!— Pensó Mousse—. ¡Este bosque de bambú es más espeso de lo que creía, a este paso nunca saldré de aquí—, el muchacho hizo una pausa, ya era tarde y estaba exhausto. Habría querido llegar a la casa del maestro ese mismo día, pero ya no sería posible. Después de cortar bambú todo el día, no se sentía con fuerzas para nada.

—Bien, supongo que tendré que dormir aquí hoy— dijo Mousse mientras encendía una fogata en la que pronto comenzó a calentar agua para prepararse una sopa instantánea. A pesar del cansancio, aún tenía energía para comer. Cuando estaba listo para comenzar a comer su sopa, el joven escuchó algo: un extraño ruido tras de él. ¿Qué podría ser, un grupo de monos?

—Será mejor investigar—, murmuró mientras caminaba con cautela hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Cuando estaba a un par de metros, el ruido cesó. Conteniendo el aliento, Mousse se acercó a los matorrales y separó las abundantes hojas y entonces…

—¡SORPRESA!— Gritó un borrón rojo y verde que saltó sobre la cabeza de Mousse, derribándolo al apoyarse sobre su nuca.

—¡Oye!— Se quejó Mousse mientras se levantaba, sólo para escuchar el sonido de alguien masticando. Sudando, el muchacho miró su pequeño campamento y se encontró con que un niño que llevaba una larga caperuza roja y que parecía tener alrededor de seis o siete años de edad se estaba… ¡se estaba comiendo su cena, la última comida que le quedaba!

*SLURP! MUNCH! GULP!*

—¡Viva, eso estaba sabroso!— Exclamó el pequeño invasor cuando terminó con lo que debió ser la cena de Mousse. El niño se dio cuenta de que era observado y le sonrió a su anfitrión—. Oiga señor, ¿no tiene más sopa? ¡Aún tengo hambre!

—Pero… ¡maldito mocoso, esa era mi última taza de sopa!— Gritó Mousse—. ¿Qué se supone que voy a comer ahora?

—No es mi problema. ¡Hasta nunca!— Dijo el chico mientras se dirigía de vuelta al bosque.

—¡En tus sueños niño, no te vas a escapar!— Advirtió Mousse, que rápidamente lanzó sus cadenas, atrapando al pequeño ladrón antes de que desapareciera en el bosque.

Mousse tomó al niño de un brazo y pronto lo tuvo atado y colgando de cabeza de la rama de un árbol—. Muy bien, ¡ahora me dirás quién demonios eres y porqué decidiste robarte mi comida!

Los ojos del niño se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¡Tenía mucha hambre señor, mi hermano mayor y yo no hemos comido bien en días!

—¿Hermano?

—¡Sí, es un peleador muy fuerte y si no me dejas ir, te pateará el trasero!

Mousse rió en voz baja—. Quisiera ver que lo intentara.

—¡Hablo en serio, él es muy fuerte y te castigará cuando sepa sobre esto!— Le dijo el niño mientras intentaba soltarse de sus ataduras.

—Ya lo veremos mañana, niño— dijo Mousse mientras caminaba hacia su fogata.

¡Alto!— Ordenó una voz de hombre—. ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a mi hermanita?

Mousse se giró y se encontró con un muchacho que parecía de su edad y que también vestía ropas verdes y una capa roja—. ¿Hermanita, es decir que ese niño es en verdad una niña?

El recién llegado levantó las cejas—. ¿No lo sabías?

No, pero en ese caso la dejaré ir—, Mousse desató a la niña y la dejó en el suelo—. Listo, ya estás libre, ahora veamos qué tiene que decir tu hermano acerca de lo que hiciste.

—¡Hermano, ayúdame, este tipo es un pervertido, me dijo cosas feas!— Gritó la pequeña mientras corría hacia los brazos de su hermano.

—¿Eso es cierto, extraño?

—¡CLARO QUE NO!— Negó Mousse a gritos—. ¡Tu hermana miente!

El hermano de la niña miró a Mousse con frialdad—. El que miente eres tú, extraño. Tienes la cara de un gran pervertido, ¡Te castigaré!— Amenazó mientras tomaba una pose ofensiva que Mousse nunca había visto.

—¡Espera un momento, no hay necesidad de pelear!

—¡Silencio pervertido, te enseñaré a colgar niñas de cabeza!— Gritó el recién llegado, que de inmediato se lanzó hacia Mousse, atacándolo a gran velocidad.

Mousse logró esquivar todos los golpes sin dificultad; claro que eran rápidos, pero no tenían ni de cerca la velocidad del Amaguriken de Ranma, de hecho, para Mousse era como si su oponente lo estuviera atacando en cámara lenta. El maestro de las armas ocultas sonrió confiado, el tipo era hábil, pero no lo suficiente. Tomando ventaja de una muy obvia falla en la defensa de su adversario, Mousse lo alcanzó con un rodillazo que lo lanzó hasta un árbol cercano—. Y ahora, ¿te calmarás y me dejarás explicarlo todo?

—¡Nunca, jamás permitiré que un pervertido como tú me derrote!— Respondió el recién llegado, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar el mareo causado por el impacto—. Eres fuerte, extraño ¡Pero aún no me has vencido!— Le gritó al momento que sacaba una cantimplora.

"¿Qué está haciendo?— Murmuró Mousse—. ¿Una cantimplora, acaso él también quedó maldito en Jusenkyo?— Esto era malo. Si su oponente estaba dispuesto a usar su forma maldita en una pelea, ¡sólo podía significar que no se transformaría en un lindo conejito! Alarmado, Mousse lanzó uno de sus cuchillos, pero ya era muy tarde. El cuchillo sí rompió la cantimplora, pero su oponente ya se había vaciado el agua encima…

+GROOOAAARRR!+

Mousse se paralizó. ¡Su oponente se acababa de transformar en un enorme tigre blanco! Esto era terrible, un tigre normal era peligroso, un tigre con mente humana podría llegar a ser mortal. El maestro de las armas ocultas comenzó a rodear al animal, intentando pensar en una manera de vencerlo sin salir herido. Mousse no tardó en tener una idea y lentamente, buscó dentro de sus mangas hasta que encontró una de sus confiables gallinas. No la había usado en meses, pero tenía confianza en poder llevar a cabo su plan.

_Mientras, en Joketsuzoku…_

Navel sonreía complacida. En sus manos sostenía la primer copia del nuevo número de Joketsuzoku Monthly y su contenido no podía ser más perfecto. En la portada había una gran foto suya y otra pequeña mostrando cuando Mousse la derrotaba. En el interior había un artículo que describía la pelea y una entrevista con las testigos del combate: Pink y Link. Además se había incluido un reportaje sobre las preparaciones para la boda que planeaba realizar la familia de Navel, ¡con fotografías incluidas! Y lo mejor, un artículo que la misma chica de cabello esmeralda había escrito en el que explicaba cómo Mousse decidió dejar de perseguir a Shampoo porque aceptó que Navel era la única mujer para él, por lo que la había desafiado a un combate que apenas logró ganar.

—Esto bastará. ¿Me pregunto qué hará Shampoo cuando lea la revista, acaso volverá a la aldea?— Murmuró mientras comenzaba a peinar su lindo cabello frente al espejo de su habitación—. No. No creo que lo haga. Pink y Link me dijeron que estaba demasiado obsesionada con ese tipo raro, ¿cómo se llamaba…Lanwa? Oh, ¡Qué importa, Mousse ya es mío!— Después de esto, Navel terminó de alisar su cabello, apagó la luz y se acostó con una sonrisa en su cama. La joven sentía que al fin había ganado. Tendría al hombre que quería y Shampoo no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

_Y en el Neko Hanten…_

Shampoo no podía dormir. Una extraña sensación la había estado molestando desde hacía ya un par de horas; incómoda, la joven se levantó y abrió la ventana de su habitación, quizás un poco de aire fresco le haría sentirse mejor. A través de la ventana, Shampoo miró las estrellas y comenzó a pensar en Mousse otra vez. La muchacha detestaba eso, había estado pensando mucho en él desde que se había ido y no parecía poder evitarlo. Eso, claro, era algo que no le había dicho a su padre. La joven amazona no podía entender como pudo su papá siquiera considerar que un estúpido como Mousse podría ser un buen esposo para ella. El único hombre digno de estar a su lado era Ranma, él era el único capaz de vencerla y…

—_Te puedes engañar a ti misma, pero no a mi_—, Shampoo miró tras de sí al escuchar la voz de su padre, pero se encontró con que no había nadie. ¿Qué había sido eso?

—_Sabes mejor que nadie que todo es una mentira Shampoo. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrás aferrarte a ella?_— La muchacha se asustó al escuchar esa voz, ¡pues era la suya!

—_Piensas que lo amas, es cierto. Pero él no nos ama. Lo más probable es que nos considera una molestia, una mujer sin honor_—_._ Escuchar eso forzó a Shampoo a cerrar los ojos y apretar fuertemente los dientes para callar esa voz en su cabeza. No podía aceptar lo que escuchaba, Ranma la amaría algún día, cuando se diera cuenta de que ella era la mejor. ¡Ella podía ser una esposa y una guerrera, algo que ninguna de sus rivales podía hacer! Shampoo estaba convencida de eso: ¡Akane no tenía el carácter para ser una buena esposa, Ukyo era una marimacha y Kodachi era una maniática! Pero aún así, Ranma no se daba cuenta de que serían perfectos juntos, ¡pues él siempre huía de ella balbuceando excusas, nunca apreciaba lo que hacía por él y casi siempre la ignoraba cuando ella sólo estaba intentado ganarse su afecto!

—_¿Ahora lo entiendes? Él no nos ama. Somos poco menos que una amiga para él, ¿no sería mejor regresar a casa?_—Insistió la voz.

—¡CALLATE-cállate-cállate-cállate-cállate-cállate-cállate-cállate!— Murmuró Shampoo—. ¡Ya no quiero escuchar más, ya BASTA!

—_No lo haré. ¡Tienes que enfrentar esto, debes aceptar lo que siempre has sabido en el fondo de tu corazón!_

—¡No QUIERO!— Exclamó Shampoo, cayendo de rodillas junto a su ventana y ocultando su rostro tras sus manos—. ¡No puedo enfrentar eso, no puedo!

—_¡Sí puedes! ¡Si puedes vivir con una mentira, entonces puedes enfrentar la verdad!_— Indicó su voz.

—¡No me digas más, me estás lastimando!

—_Tú te lastimas a ti misma, ¿acaso es tan difícil dejar a Ranma?_

—¡No puedo dejarlo! Ranma es el hombre que amo, creo que lo amo más que a Mou…— Shampoo se detuvo entonces y notó que había comenzado a llorar. La joven secó esas lágrimas con la manga de su pijama y luego de pasar saliva, suplicó—. Ya basta, por favor. No puedo escuchar más… duele mucho admitir esto, por favor déjame en paz.

—_¿Cómo puedes pedir que tus sentimientos se detengan? Tienes que aceptar lo que sientes en verdad o lo lamentarás para siempre_—. Contestó la voz, que en esta ocasión sonó igual a su madre.

—¿Ma…mamá, es tu voz?

—Sí, es mi voz, hija.

Al levantar la mirada, Shampoo se encontró con una visión de su madre. Sabía muy bien que era imposible que ella estuviera allí, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mejor al verla—. Te extraño madre. Quisiera poder volver a la villa y verte, quisiera abandonar esta misión inútil… ¡pero no puedo!

—_Sí puedes Shampoo. Puedes hacer todo lo que tú quieras._

—No, no puedo mamá, ¡mi honor me obliga a seguir! Pero… me siento sola y no soy feliz… ¿cómo podría detener todo esto? ¡Tengo que cumplir mi misión!

La voz no respondió.

—¿Madre?— Preguntó Shampoo, sintiéndose más sola que nunca en ese instante—. ¡Mamá!

—_Puedes hacerlo Shampoo. Cuando aceptes los sentimientos que has mantenido ocultos y reprimidos por tanto tiempo y tengas el valor para hacer lo que te pide tu corazón, entonces podrás dejar de sufrir… sólo espero que puedas hacerlo pronto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde_—. Entonces, la imagen de su madre se inclinó a su lado y le besó la frente, desvaneciéndose mientras lo hacía y dejando sola a Shampoo, que se quedó muy triste junto a la ventana.

—Tienes razón, madre. Yo puedo hacer lo que sea. No te decepcionaré—. Luego de murmurar esto, Shampoo se desmayó.

_En otra parte…_

El tigre se movía lentamente hacia Mousse; el animal avanzaba con la cabeza gacha, casi a ras del suelo y con sus ojos firmes sobre su presa. De pronto, la bestia se agazapó sobre sus patas y el maestro de las armas ocultas supo que el tigre intentaría saltarle encima. El muchacho preparó los tres huevos de gallina que tenía en su mano derecha, la cual aún mantenía oculta bajo sus mangas. Mousse planeaba lanzarlos a la boca del animal y aturdirlo con la explosión; el problema era que su puntería tendría que ser perfecta, si fallaba seguramente habría sangre. Su sangre.

Con un rugido, el tigre saltó, sus garras y colmillos brillando en la luz emitida por la fogata, con la firme intención de aplastar a su presa. Mousse plantó sus pies en el suelo y sonrió confiado, el enorme felino tenía las fauces abiertas de par en par, justo como él esperaba.

—¡Come esto, gato!— Gritó Mousse quien, con un veloz movimiento, lanzó los tres huevos directo a la boca del tigre, en donde estallaron con fuerza.

El animal cayó aturdido a unos pasos de Mousse, gruesos hilos de humo salían de su boca y le irritaban los ojos y garganta.

—¡Ten cuidado hermano, está a tu izquierda!— Gritó la niña, el tigre intentó moverse pero ya era muy tarde. Mousse estrelló un gran mazo de acero justo en el costado del felino, noqueándolo de inmediato.

—¡Esto fue fácil!— Exclamó Mousse—. Creí que alguien que podía convertirse en tigre sería un mejor adversario.

—¡Lo has matado!— Gritó la niña arrodillándose junto al derribado felino.

—No lo hice, tu hermano sólo dormirá por un rato.

—¿No mientes?

—Claro que no miento. Mira, mejor lo transformamos en humano otra vez, creo que aún me queda agua caliente. Además, tengo que aclararlo todo—, dijo Mousse, que volvió a la fogata y revisó la pequeña olla que colgaba sobre el fuego.

—¿También conoces los manantiales de Jusenkyo?— Preguntó la niña.

—Sí, también los conozco—, respondió Mousse mientras vaciaba el agua caliente sobre el tigre.

—¡A-A-AGH, estaba muy caliente, idiota!— Gritó el chico-tigre al despertarse.

Mousse sonrió—. No deberías quejarte, tú perdiste la pelea.

—¡Porque hiciste trampa!— Discutió el muchacho al levantarse.

Mousse rió en voz baja y apuntó hacia abajo—. ¿Y me llamas pervertido? Mírate saltando desnudo en frente de tu hermana menor. ¿Quién es el pervertido, eh?

—¡GAAAH!— Gritó el chico-tigre, saltando rápido tras de un árbol—. ¿Disfrutas avergonzarme frente a mi hermana?

—¡Pero si todo esto es tu culpa!— Replicó Mousse—. Toma, usa esto—, dijo y le lanzó una de sus sábanas a su invitado.

Cinco minutos más tarde ya todo había sido explicado y el chico-tigre había forzado a su hermana a pedirle a Mousse disculpas. Ahora, los tres charlaban junto al fuego.

—Bien, pues yo me llamo Mousse, ¿cómo se llaman ustedes?

—¡Soy Mei Baoliang!— Contestó la niña.

—Y yo soy Sei. Mi hermana y yo somos los herederos de la escuela Baoliang de artes marciales, estilo vidente—. Agregó el hermano mayor.

—¿Escuela Baoliang, estilo vidente? Nunca escuché de algo como eso.

—Por supuesto que no. ¡Es un secreto familiar!— Dijo Mei.

—Debes saber que tú eres el único que me ha vencido—, Comentó Sei con tristeza.

—Esta preocupado porque el abuelo lo va a regañar—, indicó Mei.

—Ni me lo recuerdes hermana—, dijo Sei—. En fin, tenemos que irnos. Despídete Mei.

Mei se disculpó con Mousse de nuevo, se inclinó un poco y luego se apresuró a alcanzar a su hermano, que ya había comenzado a alejarse—. Mousse, me debes otra pelea. ¡No lo olvides!—, advirtió Sei mientras esperaba a que su hermana lo alcanzara. Después de eso, los hermanos desaparecieron en el bosque de bambú.

o-o-o-o

Esta historia continuará.


	12. Tercera parte Capítulo 3

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Viz Comunications y de Rumiko Takahashi.

Navel, Sei y Mei fueron creados por mi, si deseas usarlos en alguna historia, por favor contáctame.

La saga de Shampoo y Mousse

Por

Dr Facer

- Tercera parte -

El hombre que amó a Shampoo.

Capítulo 3

0-0-0-0

—Shampoo!— Exclamó Cologne, que había escuchado un fuerte golpe desde la habitación de su bisnieta, a quien había subido a ver para verificar que no estuviera sufriendo algún efecto secundario causado por el humo de la planta del verdadero corazón. Una vez dentro de la recámara de Shampoo, la anciana se arrodillo junto a la niña de cabello azul y respiró tranquila al ver que su bisnieta estaba bien y que su rostro no mostraba dolor. El golpe que la vieja amazona había escuchado fue causado por un pequeño jarrón que Shampoo tenía en su cómoda y que ahora estaba hecho pedazos en el suelo. Aparentemente, su bisnieta había tenido un desmayo y al caer había arrastrado consigo el recipiente.

La anciana levantó a su bisnieta y la arropó en su cama; luego, levantó los pedazos del jarrón. Al momento de levantar el trozo más grande, Cologne descubrió algo: un pequeño sobre que obviamente había estado dentro del jarrón. El sobre estaba algo arrugado y viejo, pero no estaba sellado.

La anciana amazona abrió el sobre y sacó de su interior una vieja hoja de papel doblado en cuatro partes. Cologne desdobló el papel y encontró una carta. No, más bien era una invitación y a juzgar por la letra, la había enviado Mousse. La anciana leyó la nota, era una invitación al festival anual de Joketsuzoku de hacía casi cuatro años. Cologne recordaba que no había asistido a ese festival, pues había estado visitando al alcalde de Yaocaicun. Pero había algo que le molestaba a la anciana, y era que al final de la invitación, Shampoo había escrito una nota. Una nota que decía lo siguiente:

_Estoy muy confundida con lo que sucedió. Mi corazón se acelera de emoción con sólo recordarlo. Quisiera que todo hubiera terminado entre Mousse y yo en ese momento._

_¡Estuvimos tan cerca!_

_¿Por qué tenían que aparecerse ese par de gemelas metiches en ese momento?_

_Ahora, creo que nunca sabré que se siente bes…_

La nota terminaba allí. Como si algo hubiera interrumpido a Shampoo de repente y ella nunca hubiera intentado terminar lo que escribía. Pero Shampoo llevaba un diario… ¿porqué escribió la nota al final de la invitación?

—Tal vez porque ocasionalmente leo su diario—, murmuró Cologne, quien algunas veces ojeaba el diario de su bisnieta, pero sólo para poder saber cómo ayudarla en caso de que tuviera problemas.

La nota que escribió Shampoo, sin embargo, inquietaba un poco a la anciana, que no podía entender qué había sucedido entre ella y Mousse en ese festival. ¿A qué se refería su nieta con 'emoción' y, de cuales gemelas estaba hablando? Las únicas gemelas en la feria debieron haber sido Ran-Ran y Lin-Lin. Este era un secreto muy intrigante, pero uno que Shampoo había decidido ocultarle. Aún con un poco de recelo, Cologne decidió respetar este secreto de su bisnieta y nunca comentaría que había leído esta invitación. Con mucho cuidado, la anciana volvió a doblar la hoja de papel y la introdujo de vuelta en el sobre, el cual colocó entre los pedazos de jarrón que aún estaban en el suelo. Segundos después, la anciana miró a Shampoo y salió de su habitación.

_Mientras, en China…_

Mousse se estiró perezosamente; había tenido una buena noche de sueño, pero a pesar de estar descansado su estómago estaba reclamando su alimento.

—Supongo que como no tengo comida, tendré que cazar algo para desayunar—. Se dijo Mousse mientras levantaba su pequeño campamento y se preparaba para la siguiente parte de su viaje. Estaba tan distraído, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba.

—¡Despierta Pink, él ya se va!— Indicó Link.

—…Uuugh… ¿tan temprano?

—¡Así es, apúrate, cambio!— Respondió Link, mientras arrastraba a su hermana fuera de su bolsa de dormir.

—¡Está bien, está bien, no tienes porqué arrastrarme así, cambio!

—¡Pues muévete!

Minutos después, Pink y Link seguían a Mousse desde una distancia prudente. No querían arriesgarse a una pelea con él y, a fin de cuentas, ese no era su trabajo. A ellas les pagaban sólo por seguirlo y reportarle a Navel a dónde pensaba ir. Esto, claro, había resultado ser un trabajo fácil, ya que Mousse no esperaba que alguien lo siguiera.

—¿Recuerdas la pelea de anoche Link?— Preguntó Pink—. Cambio.

—Claro que sí, cambio. Me asusté mucho, cambio.

—¡Yo también, cambio; ese chico-tigre daba miedo!

—Espero que no volvamos a verlo nunca, cambio.

—¿A dónde se fue Mousse?— Pregunto Link de repente.

Las gemelas miraron a su alrededor sin poder encontrar a Mousse—. ¡AAAAAHH, tenemos que encontrarlo rápido!—, Exclamó Pink—. ¡La jefa se molestará con nosotras si lo perdemos, cambio!

—¡Cierto, y cuando Navel se enfada es tan mala como Shampoo, cambio!

Espera… ¡Allá está!— Gritó Pink, apuntando hacia un pequeño y escarpado monte.

—¿Cómo demonios llegó allá tan rápido?

—¡Eso no importa, tendremos que alcanzarlo antes de que volvamos a perderlo, cambio!

Pink y Link se apresuraron a guardar sus cosas y corrieron hacia la montaña, tenían que ver hacia dónde iría Mousse pues si fallaban, Navel se enojaría con ellas, y eso era algo que las gemelas querían evitar a toda costa.

Mousse no tardó en llegar a la cima del pequeño monte que escalaba y, limpiándose el sudor, reinició la marcha. Fue una lástima que no llevara puestos sus anteojos, o se habría dado cuenta de que había dos jovencitas que lo seguían, escalando el escarpado lado de la montaña con mucha dificultad.

Poco después, Mousse se puso sus lentes y revisó su mapa. Ya estaba cerca de su meta: el valle Kai-Yuang en el centro de las montañas Bayankara. El muchacho sonrió y, luego de guardar su mapa en sus mangas, comenzó a correr. Con algo de suerte, llegaría al valle a mediodía y, entre más pronto comenzara su entrenamiento, mejor.

—¿Y ahora dónde está?— Exclamó Pink, que había sido la primera de las gemelas en llegar a la cima, al encontrarse con que Mousse no estaba allí cerca. La joven herbalista sintió que se desmayaba al darse cuenta de que Mousse ya estaba muy, muy lejos.

—¡Diablos, se ha vuelto a alejar demasiado, cambio!— Se quejó Link.

—Está hasta allá. Cambio—, dijo Pink, apuntando al horizonte.

Link miró desconsolada hacia la distancia y se sintió a punto de llorar litros de lágrimas—. ¡No es justo, cambio!— Exclamó angustiada—. ¡Trabajamos muy duro para subir aquí y ese idiota no para de correr y dejarnos atrás!

—Deberíamos renunciar—, opinó Pink.

¿Y enfrentar la furia de Navel, cambio?— Preguntó Link.

Pink palideció,—. ¡No, gracias, cambio!

—¡Pues entonces, andando, cambio!— Dijo Link.

—Sí, vamos ya—, respondió Pink. De ese modo, ambas gemelas se obligaron a correr en la misma dirección que había seguido Mousse.

_Y en Nerima…_

Shampoo estaba entrenando. No había llevado un entrenamiento adecuado desde que había llegado a Japón y estaba comenzando a perder práctica. Eso no estaba bien, necesitaba estar a su máximo para poder llevar a cabo su plan, el cual había pensado la noche anterior. En realidad fue una idea sencilla que apareció en su mente, como si hubiera estado días allí esperando el momento preciso para salir. Con esta nueva idea, no sólo arreglaría las disputas por Ranma, también lo compensaría por todos los problemas que le había causado. A fin de cuentas, ella era la única que podría hacerlo. Todo era muy simple: se enfrentaría a Ukyo y a Kodachi en un duelo de honor con Ranma como el premio y así las obligaría a dejar de perseguirlo. En cuanto a Akane… Shampoo suspiró, Akane era la única a la que no podría golpear, pero eso era sólo un problema momentáneo. La joven amazona terminaría pensando en cómo resolverlo. Siempre lo hacía.

—¡Shampoo, tenemos muchos clientes, deja de hacer eso y ve a ayudarnos!— Ordenó Cologne de repente.

—¡Ya voy!— Respondió la joven amazona, que aunque detestaba dejar incomplete su sesión de entrenamiento, sabia que debía obedecer a su bisabuela, en especial porque la había estado vigilando muy de cerca todo el día. La muchacha se preguntaba si esa vigilancia se debía a hecho de que su florero había amanecido roto esa mañana. Shampoo esperaba que no fuera por eso. Si Cologne había leído la nota que mantenía oculta allí, tarde o temprano tendría problemas. Cuando llegó a la cocina, la joven amazona intentó dejar de pensar en eso, pero no pudo evitar seguir preguntándose qué sucedía.

_Mientras, en China…_

Después de correr por horas, Mousse finalmente llegó al valle Kai-Yuang. Al principio se alegró, pero al examinar el lugar, no pudo evitar decepcionarse. Allí no había nada. Ni casas, ni gente. Nada. Era solo una extensión de terreno rectangular rodeada por altos riscos de roca desnuda en tres de sus lados, cubierta de pasto, algunos árboles y que era cruzada por un delgado arrollo en el extremo izquierdo. Lo único especial era una cueva enorme.

No. Sí había algo. Mousse percibía un débil olor que salía de la cueva. El muchacho analizó el aroma y lo identificó como ramen, no podía equivocarse. Alguien estaba cocinando en la caverna. Lentamente, Mousse caminó hacia allí, esperando encontrar al maestro que estaba buscando.

—¿Quién eres tú?— Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Mousse se giró sorprendido, un poco asustado al encontrar un hombre detrás de él. No podía verlo muy bien pues no llevaba sus anteojos… ¡pero el que no lo hubiera escuchado acercarse era algo casi imposible!

—¡Te hice una pregunta, responde!— Ordenó el hombre.

—Me… me llamo Mousse, señor. Vengo de Joketsuzoku, la aldea de las amazonas—, respondió el muchacho.

—¡No tengo asuntos pendientes con tu aldea ni contigo; márchate!

—Pero señor… estoy buscando a alguien.

—¿Y a quién estás buscando?

—A un maestro de artes marciales, quiero ser su alumno—, contestó Mousse.

—Con que era eso…

—¡Abuelo, la sopa está lista!

Mousse se giró hacia la cueva al reconocer la voz—. ¿Mei, qué haces aquí?

La niña parpadeó sorprendida, pero de inmediato sonrió—. ¡Hola Mousse!—, saludó—. ¿Has venido de visita?

Mousse sudó frío y señaló al hombre tras de él—. ¿Tu abuelo es él?

—Sí, él es.

—¡Mei, date prisa y llama al abuelo, la sopa se está enfria...!— Sei salió de la cueva y parpadeó sorprendido al igual que su hermana—. ¿Has venido a pelear conmigo otra vez, Mousse?

—Sei—, Llamó el anciano—. ¿Este es el hombre que te venció?

Sei se inclinó un poco—. Sí abuelo. Me disculpo de nuevo, pero si me lo permite… ¡ahora mismo arreglaré ese error!

El Viejo sonrió—. No hay necesidad, Sei. Yo, el gran maestro Shi Baoliang me encargaré de eso—, diciendo esto, el anciano se giró hacia Mousse—. ¿Has venido aquí para ser mi alumno, cierto?

Mousse pasó saliva, no esperaba que el abuelo de Sei y Mei fuera el maestro que buscaba y mucho menos esperaba que derrotar a Sei lo obligaría a pelear con él.

—¿Era o no esa la razón por la que me buscabas?

—S-s-sí… yo quiero aprender de usted.

—Pero ya venciste a mi nieto en combate, y él es mi mejor alumno.

—¿Lo siento?— Ofreció Mousse.

—También escuché que incluso derrotaste su forma de tigre.

—Sí… lo hice.

—¡Impresionante, escucha muchacho, te haré una oferta!— Dijo el viejo—. ¿Quieres oírla?

Mousse solo asintió.

—Como venciste a mi nieto…— Comenzó el anciano—. Eso quiere decir que eres un joven fuerte… ¿no es verdad?

—Supongo que lo soy.

—Bien. Escucha muchacho, no necesito un alumno en este momento, pero estoy dispuesto a admitirte. Sólo debes pelear conmigo y si creo que eres lo bastante bueno, te dejaré estudiar mis técnicas—, explicó el maestro Shi—. ¿Aceptas?

Mousse sonrió, eso no sonaba tan mal—. ¡Acepto, pero le advierto que pelearé con toda mi fuerza!

—Lo mismo haré yo, muchacho, te lo garantizo—, respondió Shi—. ¿Listo?

—Cuando usted quiera.

—Muy bien… ¡a pelear!— Exclamó el anciano quien, empuñando su bastón, saltó hacia Mousse…

0-0-0-0

Esta historia continuará.


	13. Tercera parte Capítulo 4

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Viz Comunications y de Rumiko Takahashi.

Navel, Sei y Mei fueron creados por mi, si deseas usarlos en alguna historia, por favor contáctame.

La saga de Shampoo y Mousse

Por

Dr Facer

- Tercera parte -

El hombre que amó a Shampoo.

Capítulo 4

0-0-0-0

—¿Tratan de decirme…?— comenzó Navel—. ¿Que sólo consiguieron esto?

—¡Claro que no jefa, cambio!— Respondió Pink.

—¡Vimos mucho más que eso, cambio!— Agregó Link

—¡Entonces hablen ya!

—Bien jefa. Después de que seguimos a Mousse hasta el valle Kai-Yuang…— Dijo Link.

—… Nos ocultamos detrás de una roca y tomamos más fotografías, cambio—, terminó Pink.

—¿Quiere ver las fotos, jefa?— Ofreció Link.

—Sí, muéstrenmelas—, pidió Navel mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

—Aquí tiene, cambio—, dijo Pink, entregándole a la amazona de cabello esmeralda un sobre.

Navel se pasó varios minutos mirando las fotografías y cuando llegó a una serie de fotos que mostraban a Mousse peleando con un anciano que vestía ropas negras y usaba bastón, se detuvo y le preguntó a las gemelas—. ¿Quién es el anciano?

—No sabemos su nombre—, dijo Link.

—¡Pero sabemos que va a entrenar a Mousse, cambio!— Agregó Pink con rapidez para evitar que Navel se enfadara.

—Ya veo—, dijo Navel, que volvió a estudiar las fotografías y se dio cuenta de algo extraño acerca del viejo que peleaba con Mousse—. ¿Pink, Link, qué es esto?—, preguntó señalando la cabeza del anciano.

—No estamos seguras, cambio—, respondieron las gemelas.

—¡Pero miren estas fotos!— Dijo Navel mostrando las fotografías de Shi otra vez—. ¿Cómo puede un hombre moverse y atacar así con los ojos vendados?

—Tal vez es ciego, cambio—, opinó Link con timidez.

—Sí… tal vez—, Respondió Navel sin mirar a las gemelas—. ¿Quién ganó, no me trajeron una foto del final del combate?"

—Ganó el anciano—, contestó Pink—. Pero no fue una victoria fácil, cambio.

—¿Y dicen que este viejo entrenará a mi Mousse?

—Sí, es lo que escuchamos—, respondió Link.

—¿El nombre del valle era el Kai-Yuang, cierto?— Quiso saber Navel.

—Así es jefa—, dijo Pink—. ¿Por qué?

—Es extraño, pensé que nadie vivía allí—, recordó la amazona—. No importa, las dos vendrán conmigo, debemos visitar el valle.

—¿Vo-vo-volver a… Kai-Yuang, cambio?— Preguntaron las gemelas.

—¿Hay algún problema con eso?

—¡Sí lo hay!— Respondieron temblando las dos hermanas.

—¿Cuál?

—¡El chico-tigre, él está allí, cambio!— Exclamó Pink.

—¡Ese muchacho nos da miedo, cambio!— Agregó Link.

—¿Pero qué no me dijeron que Mousse le pateó el trasero?

—¡Sí, pero no queremos volverlo a ver, cambio!— Respondieron las gemelas.

—Está bien, yo puedo ir sola. Será mejor que ustedes se queden aquí y esperar a que regrese, será lo mejor—, dijo Navel mientras se levantaba de su silla y salía de la casa de las gemelas, dejándolas completamente asombradas por su actitud.

Navel sonrió mientras salía de Yaocaicun; a ella le convenía ser buena y amable con Pink y Link de cuando en cuando, ya que así lograría que las gemelas siempre le fueran leales además… la joven amazona debía admitir que las hermanas de verdad le agradaban. Navel no tardó mucho en llegar hasta su casa, en donde preparó su equipaje para ir al valle Kai-Yuang. Mientras hacía esto, se preguntó porqué había Mousse decidido entrenar tan de repente pero no tardó en olvidarse de eso; iría a ver a su futuro esposo y todo lo demás no le importaba en ese momento.

_Mientras, en el valle Kai-Yuang…_

Mousse estaba intentando atrapar a Mei con los ojos vendados. Ya era su tercer día entrenando de ese modo y por fin había comenzado a acostumbrarse gracias a que sus otros sentidos eran más agudos de lo normal. Si bien el muchacho no dependía mucho en sus ojos, el primer día en que entrenó de este modo fue increíblemente difícil y frustrante. Pero ahora, Mousse ya era capaz de localizar a las personas que estaban alrededor de él en un radio de algunos metros usando cosas como el ruido causado por la respiración o las pisadas y en algunos casos, incluso por el olor.

—¡Oye Mousse, estoy por acá!— Gritó Mei y mientras corría a gran velocidad al lado de Mousse, la niña era toda risas.

—¡Te atraparé esta vez!— Advirtió Mousse, que se echó a correr tras la niña, sólo para tropezarse con una piedra unos pasos más adelante.

—¿Estás bien, Mousse?— Preguntó Mei, que se apresuró a volver para ayudar a su amigo a levantarse.

—Sí, estoy bien, pero… ¡diablos, me olvidé que esa piedra estaba allí!— Dijo el experto de las armas ocultas un poco molesto.

—¡Mousse, ven acá!— Llamó el maestro Shi.

—Ahora voy—, respondió Mousse, que se acercó a su entrenador—. ¿Qué desea?

¡BASH!

—¡OUCH!— Se quejó el muchacho, frotándose la cabeza en donde había recibido un golpe con la punta del bastón de su maestro—. ¿Por qué me pega?

—Por tropezar—, lo regañó Shi—. ¿Cómo esperas mejorar si no puedes siquiera memorizar este terreno tan simple?

—Pero…

—¡Silencio, niño!— Ordenó Shi—. ¡No hay excusa para los errores, debiste saber que esa piedra estaba allí!

—¡Pero maestro, tengo los ojos vendados!— Se quejó Mousse—. ¡No dependo mucho de ellos, pero entrenar así es ridículo!

—¡No es ridículo!— Dijo el viejo maestro—. ¡Tú tienes el talento para entrenar de esta forma, es sólo que no estás esforzándote lo suficiente, ven conmigo hay una manera de ayudarte a dominar lo básico de mi estilo invidente mucho más rápido!— Indicó el maestro, que tomó a Mousse firmemente de la mano y lo arrastró al interior de la caverna.

—¿Le dará el entrenamiento de la cueva?— Le comentó Sei a su hermana luego de dejarse caer del árbol desde donde había visto todo, "¿Crees que lo resista?

—No lo sé—, respondió Mei—. Todo dependerá de qué tan fuerte es.

—Yo creo que se dará por vencido en dos días, quizás antes. Entrenar en la cueva es muy duro para alguien que no está ciego—, dijo Sei mientras se sentaba frente a la entrada de la gran caverna—. Bien, tendremos que esperar a ver qué pasa.

_Y en Nerima…_

Shampoo terminó su desayuno y salió del Neko Hanten. Aún era temprano y eso debería darle el tiempo necesario para encargarse de sus asuntos antes de tener que regresar a abrir el restaurante. La joven montó su bicicleta y se alejó velozmente, si se apresuraba, podría encontrar a quien buscaba antes de que Ranma o Akane se aparecieran.

La joven amazona sonrió burlesca al ver a Ukyo. La chef de okonomiyaki había estado enferma recientemente y apenas hoy volvería a clases. Shampoo esperó hasta que su rival terminara de darle instrucciones a Konatsu, su fenómeno de circo personal, sobre lo que tenía que hacer ese día.

—¿Y es que de qué otro modo puedes llamar a un hombre que se cree mujer pero aún siente atracción por las chicas?— Se preguntó la chica de cabello azul sin poder contener una risita. Claro, a ella también la seguía un fenómeno de circo, pero comparado con Konatsu, Mousse era un hombre de verdad.

—_¿Desde cuándo se volvió un hombre de verdad?_— Preguntó una vocecita en la cabeza de Shampoo. La joven amazona cerró los ojos y murmuró una maldición. Había estado escuchando esa voz desde que había visto a su madre en sueños y ya estaba harta.

—¡Cállate, Shampoo tener asunto importante que arreglar!— Se quejó la joven.

—_Vamos, dime cuándo se volvió Mousse un hombre de verdad_—, pidió la voz con un tono burlón—. _¿No dijiste ayer que Mousse no era más que un pedazo de basura irresponsable?_

—¡Ya callarte, Shampoo decir eso porque estar cansada de atender clientes sola!— Gritó la amazona de cabello azul—. ¿Estar tú feliz ahora?

—¿Así que ya está de moda andar en bicicleta mientras hablas sola?

Shampoo parpadeó y miró a su derecha. Ukyo estaba allí, mirándola y a juzgar por la expresión en su cara, estaba a punto de reírse de ella con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Eso ser mi problema!— Dijo Shampoo molesta.

—Apuesto que lo es—, respondió Ukyo, —¿Qué quieres aquí?

Shampoo bajó de su bicicleta y miró a su rival—, Shampoo tener oferta para chica de la espátula.

Ukyo suspiró y comenzó a andar—. No me interesa. Lo siento.

—Ser sobre Ranma—, anunció la amazona.

—¿Sobre Ranma?— La chef se detuvo—. ¿Qué tipo de oferta?"

—Nosotras pelear por Ranma. Por última vez.

Ukyo sonrió y cerró los ojos—. Yo paso, no hay forma de que no intentes un truco. Además, si pierdes, no dejarás de perseguir a mi Ran-chan.

—No esta vez—, dijo la amazona—. Esta vez Shampoo poner su honor en juego.

—¿Sí, claro... cómo puedo confiar en ti?— Preguntó Ukyo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque Shampoo no perder—, respondió la amazona con calma—. Chica de la espátula no ser rival para Shampoo.

—¿Qué no soy rival?— Gruñó Ukyo—. ¡Puedo vencerte en cualquier momento, te mostraré ahora mismo lo que es un rival de verdad!

Shampoo levantó su mano para obligar a Ukyo a detenerse y escuchar—. Ahora no. Si chica de espátula querer pelear con Shampoo, eso ser cuando Shampoo decir.

Ukyo respiró profundamente y logró calmarse—. Bien. Dime cuándo y en dónde.

—En cancha de béisbol de escuela Furinkan, en una semana, luego de clases—, explicó Shampoo, que volvió a montar su bicicleta—. ¡Tú no faltar!—, Gritó mientras se alejaba.

Ukyo la miró alejarse y luego se puso en camino a la escuela, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando con Shampoo. No era normal que la amazona hablara con ella sobre el honor—. De seguro que esa zorra china está planeando alg—, se dijo la cocinera de okonomiyaki—. Tendré que tener cuidado.

_Y en China…_

Navel se encontró con que el camino al Kai-Yuang era más fácil de lo que había esperado. Acababa de encontrar un nuevo camino que atravesaba todo el bosque de bambú y gracias a eso había podido avanzar muy rápido. Si mantenía el ritmo, podría estar con Mousse al día siguiente al mediodía. Esto pensaba la muchacha cuando notó que un hombre bloqueaba el camino más adelante. Pensando que era un bandido, Navel se detuvo y se ocultó entre el bambú. Al principio le pareció que el tipo era raro, pero al reconocer las ropas que llevaba, comprendió por qué. Ese hombre era un miembro de la Dinastía Musk, y a juzgar por lo que hacía: olfatear y examinar el suelo y las plantas a su alrededor, era fácil saber que estaba buscando algo; o más bien dicho, a alguien.

—Quisiera saber qué clase de atributos animales tiene—, se preguntó Navel mientras tomaba la empuñadura de su espada. La amazona esperaba no tener qué pelear, pero si tenía que hacerlo para garantizar su escape, prefería estar preparada.

De pronto, el hombre se levantó y con un gruñido, se giró hacia donde Navel se ocultaba. Por un momento pareció que iría en esa dirección, pero simplemente desapareció entre el bambú. La joven amazona se agachó, estaba segura de que la habían descubierto y de que la atacarían por la espalda o por un costado. La muchacha estaba muy nerviosa, había logrado ver el rostro del guerrero Musk y ahora estaba segura del tipo de atributos animales que poseía: eran felinos de algún tipo y eso era algo muy, muy malo para ella. Presa de los nervios, Navel esperó el ataque por un largo rato, pero nada sucedió.

Aún así, Navel esperó durante casi una hora antes de seguir adelante. Finalmente, cuando ya nada pasó, decidió continuar con su camino. Despacio, la joven de cabello esmeralda se puso de pie y escuchó con atención, cuando no escuchó nada sospechoso, se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo sin mirar atrás.

_En otra parte…_

La cueva en la que Mousse se encontraba estaba hundida en una total oscuridad, la luz no llegaba a tanta profundidad. Además, había otra cosa que hacía diferente a esta caverna. Cada sonido y aroma en este lugar disminuían a casi nada. Eso, sumado a la falta de luz lo habían mantenido totalmente desorientado. El muchacho intentó concentrarse en los sonidos a su alrededor, intentando encontrar a su maestro, quien se escondía en algún lugar cerca de él. Mousse frunció el ceño, esto era muy difícil, pero no podía rendirse. Pensativo, recordó que si no podía usar sus sentidos para localizar a su maestro, siempre podía intentar sentir su presencia. Feliz con su idea, se concentró hasta que pudo sentir algo, era muy débil, pero estaba allí. Sonriendo, el muchacho salió corriendo hacia donde pensó estaba Shi, pero sólo logró estrellarse contra un muro de piedra.

—¡Maldita sea!— Gritó el muchacho—. ¡Estaba seguro de haber sentido su ki en este lugar!

—Mousse, intentar localizarme de ese modo es inútil porque yo puedo ocultar mi presencia con facilidad. Sin embargo, no debes olvidar que no importa qué tan hábil es un hombre haciendo eso, nunca será capaz de estar completamente en silencio mientras esté vivo—. Le indicó Shi desde algún lugar entre las sombras.

—¿De qué habla?— Preguntó el chico de mala vista, pero no obtuvo respuesta—, ¿un hombre no podrá estar completamente en silencio mientras viva, pero cómo?— Murmuró Mousse al tiempo que se sentaba e intentaba entender las palabras de su maestro.

El joven se rascó la nuca mientras pensaba. Sabía que era necesario respirar para mantenerse con vida, y que la respiración producía un sonido bajo y casi imperceptible, pero también sabía que si la persona era hábil, podía hacerlo sin producir sonido alguno, justo como su maestro. Intentar localizar a Shi por medio del ruido que hacía al moverse también era inútil, el maestro era capaz de desplazarse en un silencio absoluto. ¿Qué le quedaba, el olor? Podía intentarlo, pero en este lugar sería muy complicado. Además, su maestro le había indicado que debía intentar encontrarlo por medio de su oído.

Un par de horas más tarde, el muchacho aún no descubría qué era lo que debía intentar escuchar, pero no pensaba rendirse. Mousse comenzó a sentir la sangre que le latía en las sienes mientras pensaba y entonces, de pronto, escuchó algo, como un pequeño tambor en su cabeza y entonces, se dio cuenta de qué era lo que buscaba.

—¡Eureka!— Murmuró Mousse al ponerse de pie—. ¡Sólo tenía que escuchar su corazón, eso era todo!— Con nuevos ánimos ante su descubrimiento, el muchacho comenzó a escuchar con atención, obligándose a escuchar los sonidos más insignificantes porque ahora estaba seguro de que si podía escuchar su propio corazón, también podría escuchar el de su maestro.

No fue fácil al principio, pero luego de unos minutes, Mousse sonrió complacido. Había logrado escuchar los latidos del corazón de Shi y eso le bastó para localizarlo. Shi estaba a unos pasos detrás de él, no tenía ninguna duda. Pero no podría atraparlo sin hacer ruido y alertarlo, al menos aún no. Aún así, el muchacho decidió intentarlo y, con el mayor sigilo posible, tomó una de sus cadenas y la lanzó en dirección a su maestro, pero falló ya que Shi saltó y esquivó el ataque con facilidad. No importaba. Mousse ya había tomado esto en cuenta y en cuanto escuchó que su maestro tocaba el suelo, lanzó de inmediato otra cadena, la cual el maestro también esquivó, pero el muchacho juzgó que lo había hecho apenas en el último momento así que repitió el proceso una y otra vez hasta que sintió que sus cadenas se enroscaban en algo que no era de roca.

—¡Demonios!— Se quejó Shi.

—¡Lo logré!— Exclamó el joven, su voz haciendo ecos en la cueva.

—Te felicito por lo que acabas de hacer muchacho. En verdad me sorprendiste—, admitió el viejo maestro—. Ahora, creo que será mejor si me sueltas para que podamos empezar con la siguiente parte de tu entrenamiento.

—Por supuesto—, respondió Mousse al tiempo que recuperaba sus cadenas.

0-0-0-0

Esta historia continuará.


	14. Tercera parte Capítulo 5

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Viz Comunications y de Rumiko Takahashi.

Navel, Sei y Mei fueron creados por mi, si deseas usarlos en alguna historia, por favor contáctame.

La saga de Shampoo y Mousse

Por

Dr Facer

- Tercera parte -

El hombre que amó a Shampoo.

Capítulo 5

0-0-0-0

La noche se sentía más fría de lo normal en Nerima, y Shampoo no estaba pasando precisamente un buen rato. Era domingo y, como de costumbre, Cologne y su padre habían estado bebiendo sake y conversando hasta bastante tarde. La muchacha acababa de terminar de limpiar la cocina como siempre hacía; pero hoy había algo distinto pues esta sería la primera noche de domingo en la que Mousse no estaba allí para al menos desearle que tuviera dulces sueños.

—¿Porqué tenías qué dejarme sola, Mousse?—, Se preguntó Shampoo de repente—. Eres un estúpido.

Al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba y en quién pensaba, la muchacha se apresuró a pensar en otra cosa y se concentró en limpiar la mesa de la cocina. Una vez que terminó con eso, vació el cenicero en el bote de basura con una expresión de asco, prometiéndose que al día siguiente le pediría a su padre que dejara de fumar estos nuevos cigarrillos, ya que el apestoso humo que emitían siempre le causaba dolor de cabeza. Aún molesta por la peste de los cigarros, Shampoo se apresuró a terminar su trabajo.

No mucho después, la joven amazona de cabello azul entró a su habitación. Estaba exhausta y no tenía ganas de otra cosa más que de dormir tranquilamente entre sus sábanas. Por esa razón, Shampoo no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrar que la ventana de su recámara estaba abierta y que Ranma la esperaba allí, agazapado en la ventana y sin atreverse a entrar al cuarto. Esta era la primera vez que ella lo veía desde que su boda fue arruinada y no supo qué decir.

—Hola Shampo—, saludó él.

—Yo estar muy cansada, Ranma debió visitar antes—, respondió ella.

—Sé que es tarde Shampoo, pero necesito hablarte.

—¿Qué querer tú, Ranma?

—Quiero saber porqué desafiaste a Ukyo a una pelea la próxima semana.

La joven sonrió para ocultar su enfado—. Eso ser asunto de Shampoo.

—Ukyo me contó algo muy interesante—, comentó Ranma, al tiempo que se giraba sobre el alféizar para sentarse de modo que le daba la espalda a la amazona—. Me dijo que esa pelea sería por mi.

—Veo que chica de espátula no saber guardar secretos.

—Escucha Shampoo. Esto tiene qué terminar—, dijo Ranma, quien no se giró para verla—. Ya ha llegado demasiado lejos.

—Ranma saber qué hacer si querer que todo acabar—, Respondió ella mientras caminaba hacia el joven Saotome, deteniéndose a su lado.

—Sabes bien que no me puedo casar contigo.

—Entonces Shampoo no parar.

—Eso imaginaba—, contestó Ranma, que no pudo evitar sonar decepcionado—. Pero recuerda algo: si Akane resulta lastimada por tu culpa, no te perdonaré—, Al decir esto, el joven Saotome se puso de pie—. Es todo lo que quería decirte Shampoo. No me importa qué hagas, siempre y cuando no lastimes a Akane—, sin decir más, el muchacho saltó y desapareció en la noche.

Shampoo no se movió durante un largo rato, ocupada en digerir lo que Ranma acababa de decirle, había notado que él no la había mirado en absoluto y la joven amazona sabía porqué: si lo hubiera hecho, no habría podido reunir el valor para advertirle acerca de no lastimar a Akane. Con un suspiro, la muchacha cerró la ventana. Ahora sí estaba segura de que tenía que apresurarse. Si Ranma había logrado decirle algo como eso, significaba que estaba saliendo de su alcance más rápido de lo que esperaba, y eso se debía sólo a una cosa: la influencia de Akane.

—…Akane ser muy fuerte, pero al final Ranma será mi esposo—, murmuró Shampoo al cerrar la ventana.

_Al día siguiente, en China…_

Navel le sonrió al hermoso amanecer que la recibía junto al nuevo día. La muchacha recogió de prisa su campamento y alegremente reinició la marcha. El día de ayer había cubierto casi toda la distancia que la separaba del valle Kai-Yuang y sabía que pronto estaría de nuevo con Mousse, a quien planeaba llevar de vuelta a la aldea de las amazonas así tuviera que arrastrarlo si era necesario.

Mei caminaba por la entrada del valle Kai-Yuang y se sentía algo preocupada. Ya tenía mucho rato buscando a su hermano Sei y no podía encontrarlo en ningún lado. El tiempo que tenían para visitar a su abuelo estaba por terminarse y pronto deberían volver a casa. El único problema era que Sei no quería regresar y ya le había dado a entender que prefería quedarse a vivir con el abuelo. Eso la mortificaba, pues sabía muy bien lo que le pasaría a su hermano si insistía en no volver con sus padres. La niña esperaba poder convencerlo de cambiar de opinión, ¡claro que primero tendría que encontrarlo!

—Vete de aquí Mei, quiero estar solo.

La niña se giró y se encontró con su hermano, que estaba sentado en una roca a sus espaldas—, ¿en dónde estabas?— Le preguntó—. ¡Te he buscado toda la mañana!

—Si querías decirme que debo volver a casa contigo, será mejor que no lo hagas—, dijo el muchacho cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Entonces de verdad no quieres regresar?

—¿Para qué?— Dijo él algo molesto—. ¡Todos se burlan de mi por que yo… por esa situación!

—Esa no es una buena razón para quedarte aquí.

—¿Y lo que dijo nuestro padre?— Recordó Sei—. ¡Dijo que yo era una enorme decepción!

Mei parpadeó preocupada—. Estoy segura de que él no hablaba en serio.

—¡Pues yo pienso que sí lo hacía!

—Sei, sólo porque eres diferente a todos nosotros no significa que papá no te quie…— comenzó a decir Mei, pero su hermano la interrumpió, ya que la tomó en brazos y la cargó hasta que estuvieron ocultos detrás de una gran roca.

—No hables—, le murmuró el muchacho—. Alguien se acerca.

Los hermanos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos hasta que pudieron ver al intruso: Una mujer joven que había entrado al valle de su abuelo.

—Esa es una amazona de Joketsuzoku—, advirtió Sei.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— Le preguntó su hermana.

—Por su ropa y sus bracaletes—, dijo el hermano mayor—. ¿No los has visto antes?

—¡Cierto!— Dijo Mei—. Aquella vez que…

—¡SHHHH, no hables tan fuerte, no quiero que ella sepa que estamos aquí!

—¿Por qué?

—El abuelo dijo que nadie podía entrar al valle mientras él estuviera en la cueva, así que tendré que echarla—, indicó Sei mientras se arrastraba hacia donde estaba la amazona. Cuando estuvo a sus espaldas, saltó y cayó justo frente a ella, pero…

Sei olvidó por completo lo que pensaba decir en cuanto posó sus ojos en el rostro de la jovencita que pensaba detener. El muchacho no había visto muchas mujeres antes excepto a su madre, su hermana y algunas chicas de pueblos vecinos, lo que a diferencia de los demás hombres de su aldea, que jamás habían visto a una mujer en su vida, le daba cierta ventaja sobre ellos, que siempre se convertían en gelatina cuando tenían su primer contacto con una chica. Sei creía que eso nunca le pasaría a él. Estaba equivocado.

Mientras miraba fijamente a la bella joven frente a él, perdiéndose en sus profundos ojos azules, en su deslumbrante cabello esmeralda y en su perfecta figura, el muchacho sintió que se derretía. Esa sensación sólo se volvió más fuerte cuando ella comenzó a sonreírle de una manera que hacía que se le erizara la piel. Sei pasó saliva mientras comenzaba a sudar nerviosamente. No se sentía capaz de pedirle a esta mujer tan hermosa que se marchara. Pero tenía que hacerlo, eran las órdenes de su abuelo y debía obedecerlas. Finalmente, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, intentó hablar…

Navel se sintió interesada en el muchacho que había caído frente a ella de repente. Era guapo y le parecía bastante atractivo, su cabello castaño y ojos negros le conferían un cierto aire misterioso que le interesaba y, al mismo tiempo, la expresión de total asombro en su rostro lo hacía ver muy lindo. La joven amazona sonrió un poco, el extraño no parecía peligroso, en realidad parecía ser un chico amable y el hecho de que tuviera buen cuerpo y al parecer también supiera artes marciales sólo lo hacía más interesante. La niña de cabello esmeralda estaba por preguntarle quién era cuando él habló…

—Lo s-s-siento señorita p-p-pero… ti-ti-tiene que m-m-m-marcharse de aquí…— logró decir Sei con un enorme esfuerzo.

—¿Pero porqué?— Preguntó Navel—. Yo sólo estoy aquí para buscar a alguien—, explicó mientras intentaba entrar al valle.

—N-n-n-no pue-pue-pue-puedo dejarte p-p-p-pasar—, tartamudeó Sei.

La sonrisa de Navel creció, siempre había tenido cierta debilidad por los muchachos raros, lo cual explicaba porqué se sentía tan atraída por Mousse.

—Pero en verdad necesito encontrar a una persona, no me tomará mucho tiempo—, dijo la joven amazona con una voz suave y suplicante—. ¿No podría buscar un poco?

Sei no pudo contestar. Se sentía como un idiota, con un sonrojo fenomenal y la boca toda seca. Esto no era lo que había planeado. Sabía que debía detener a esta muchacha pero… ¿Cómo podría negarle algo a una belleza como esta?

Un poco por curiosidad y otro poco por diversión, Navel se acercó y tocó el pecho del muchacho, lo que causó que éste gritara y cayera hecho un guiñapo al suelo, completamente paralizado. La joven amazona suspiró y sin más qué hacer, siguió adelante sin preocuparse mucho. Se sentía totalmente segura de que nadie más intentaría detenerla, por lo que se sorprendió bastante cuando alguien le ordenó que no diera un paso más. Al girarse, la amazona adolescente se encontró con una niñita que se cubría con un capuchón rojo brillante y que por lo visto, estaba muy enojada.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?

—Cálmate niña, no es mi culpa que mi belleza lo impresionara tanto—, bromeó Navel.

—¡No voy a calmarme, él dijo que tú no podías pasar!

—¿Y tú me vas a detener?— Preguntó la amazona.

—¡Lo haré si me obligas!— Respondió una furiosa Mei.

—Mira niña, no quiero lastimarte así que…— advirtió la amazona—. ¿Porqué mejor no dejas de molestarme?

—¡No me asustas, te echaré de aquí!— Gritó la niña al tiempo que se quitaba su capuchón, y tomaba una pose ofensiva—. ¡Lo haré por mi hermano!

Navel maldijo su suerte mientras esquivaba una patada de Mei. La joven amazona detestaba pelear con niños, por lo que decidió que sería mejor terminar con la pelea lo más pronto posible. Moviéndose con rapidez, la muchacha se limitó a golpear el punto del sueño en la parte posterior del cuello de la niña, dejándola fuera de combate sin lastimarla.

—Espero que estés de mejor humor cuando despiertes—, murmuró Navel mientras miraba detenidamente a la niñita, pues tenía unas marcas extrañas en sus mejillas y sus uñas parecían un poco más largas y filosas de lo normal. Al final, la amazona decidió seguir adelante, más preocupada por encontrar a Mousse que cualquier otra cosa. Al observar el valle, Navel se desanimó un poco: allí no había nada, sólo una cueva más adelante a la que la amazona se dirigió, ya que era el único lugar en donde valía la pena buscar.

_Mientras, dentro de la caverna, Shi estaba contándole a Mousse sobre su pasado…_

—Yo nací ciego Mousse y desafortunadamente, mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando sólo tenía siete años y eso me dejó en la calle. Era sólo un huérfano ciego que mendigaba por comida en las calles de Shangai. Pero un día conocí a dos personas que cambiaron mi vida: Un ciego como yo, y a la pequeña hija de ese hombre, una niña llamada Ling-Pao. Ella era los ojos de su padre, quien a pesar de su ceguera era un gran peleador y un excelente artista marcial.

Este hombre me adoptó y me enseñó a sobrevivir, a pelear y a conseguir dinero de ese modo. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho, mi maestro murió en un torneo clandestino y luego de vengarlo, Ling-Pao y yo tuvimos que comenzar de nuevo. Yo estaba harto de la ciudad, y convencí a la hija de mi difunto maestro de mudarnos a las pequeñas aldeas de las montañas de las que siempre escuchábamos.

Un par de años más tarde, Ling-Pao y yo nos casamos y al año tuvimos una hija, que con el tiempo se convirtió en una artista marcial muy fuerte y hábil. Esto, sin embargo, llamó la atención de un muchacho de alto rango que pertenecía a una de las dinastías más respetadas y temidas de las montañas. Mi hija se enamoró de ese hombre y se casaron; no puedo quejarme, han sido felices juntos y me han dado dos nietos que tú ya conoces. Por un tiempo vivimos todos juntos, pero cuando mi Ling-Pao murió, no pude seguir viviendo en mi aldea, por lo que terminé como un ermitaño en este apartado valle, que es en donde espero poder morir en paz.

Mousse no respondió de inmediato. Le había preguntado a Shi sobre su vida, pero no creyó que le contaría todo eso. El muchacho estaba impresionado, nunca imaginó que su maestro había sido un niño de la calle—. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Adelante.

—¿De qué dinastía estaba hablando?

Shi suspiró—. De una que he aprendido a detestar al paso de los años Mousse: La dinastía Musk y es que ellos…—, el viejo hizo una pausa y se giró hacia el túnel que llevaba a la salida de la cueva—. ¿No escuchas unos pasos que se acercan, muchacho?

Mousse puso atención y pronto escuchó el sonido de pisadas acercándose. No los reconocía, no eran ligeros y rápidos como los de Mei, y en definitiva no eran los de Sei. Sonaban como si fueran los de...

—Una mujer.

—¿Disculpe?— Preguntó Mousse.

—Dije que es una mujer. Es joven, muy ágil y está cargando algo pesado—, explicó Shi—. Ve a ver quién es y qué es lo que quiere aquí.

—Ahora mismo—, respondió Mousse, que se alejó en la absoluta oscuridad, dispuesto a cumplir sus órdenes.

Navel se detuvo un momento y buscó una lámpara en su mochila, la oscuridad ya era tal que no podía ver nada y no quería arriesgarse a caer a un pozo. Una vez que tuvo luz, la joven examinó la cueva. Era una caverna grande, y la falta de estalactitas y estalagmitas indicaba que no había humedad en ella, algo extraño considerando el arroyuelo que corría en el valle. Pero para la muchacha eso no era importante, pues sólo le interesaba encontrar a Mousse, de quien por cierto no había ningún indicio.

Al girar deprisa por una de las esquinas de la cueva, Mousse, que iba corriendo, se estrelló contra alguien y cayó de espaldas. El joven de mala vista se apresuró a levantarse, para evitar que el extraño visitante usara eso en su contra en caso de ser hostil.

—¿Eres tú, Mousse?— Preguntó de pronto una voz de mujer.

—¿Navel, qué estás haciendo aquí?

La joven amazona no respondió, en vez de eso se abrazó a Mousse con fuerza y apoyó su rostro en su pecho—. ¡Mi amor!—, le murmuró ella—. ¡Temía tanto que nunca más nos volveríamos a ver!

Presa de un ataque de nervios, Mousse comenzó a sudar frío. Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, ¡pero nunca imaginó que sucedería tan pronto!

—Escucha Navel…—, comenzó Mousse, mientras se esforzaba por separarse de la joven que lo abrazaba con una fuerza considerable—. …No sé cómo me encontraste, pero debes irte por favor; no puedes estar aquí.

—Me temo que eso no es posible mi amor. He venido a llevarte de vuelta a Joketsuzoku. Mis padres ya están planeando nuestra boda.

—¿QUÉ?—, Gritó el muchacho—. ¿Pero porqué están haciendo algo así?

Navel se sonrojó—. ¿Ya olvidaste que tú me venciste?

—¡No lo he olvidado, pero es muy pronto para eso!

—No para mi, amor—, le respondió ella apretando su abrazo.

—¡AAAAGH, ya suéltame Navel!—, gritó él, empujando a la joven de una manera no muy gentil—. ¿Por qué no entiendes que no puedo casarme contigo?

La joven de cabello esmeralda suspiró—. ¿A causa de Shampoo?—, preguntó—. ¡Mousse, tú sabes que ella nunca será tu esposa, te trata como si fueras basura!

Mousse no respondió.

—¡Ella siempre te ha rechazado!

Mousse no respondió.

—¿Qué es tan especial sobre ella, porqué no me eliges a mi?— Exclamó Navel—. ¡Yo soy tan bonita como ella y tan buena guerrera amazona también!

Mousse no respondió.

—¡Ella nunca ha estado allí para ayudarte, pero yo sí!—, le recordó la muchacha—. ¿Olvidaste quién fue la que te ayudó a ingresar a ese circo cuando querías ir a Japón?—, exclamó—. ¡Fui yo, yo soy quien siempre está dispuesta a ayudarte, no Shampoo, ella seguramente estaría feliz si tú estuvieras MUERTO!

Mousse no respondió.

—¿Y quién fue la única persona que vino hasta aquí sólo para buscarte?—, preguntó Navel, su voz temblando un poco—. ¡Yo, yo lo hice!

Mousse aún no respondió.

—Creo… creo que… creo que en verdad no significo nada para ti—, sollozó ella.

Mousse se sintió culpable, era cierto que Navel lo había ayudado varias veces; pero para él, la joven de cabello esmeralda que lloriqueaba frente a él era sólo una gran amiga, no alguien de quien pudiera enamorarse. Y es que, sin importar cuánto lo humillara o lo insultara, Shampoo siempre sería la dueña de su corazón. Además, el ver a Navel aquí, dispuesta a hacer todo por él, sólo conseguía recordarle a Shampoo y la manera en la que perseguía al desgraciado de Ranma. Era un recuerdo poco agradable, cierto, pero era un recuerdo de la mujer a la que él amaba. Y por ella tendría que detener esto de una vez por todas.

Respirando profundamente, Mousse tomó a Navel por los hombros—. Tienes que entender que no puedo casarme contigo—, le dijo—. No importa lo que digan las leyes, no puedo hacerlo.

Ella lo miró—.¡Pero la leyes son todo lo que tenemos, no puedes ignorarlas!

—Navel, es precisamente a causa de las leyes que no puedo ser tu esposo.

La muchacha cerró los ojos, pensativa.

—¿Lo entiendes?

—¡Sí, creo que ya lo entiendo!— Respondió Navel, que había recuperado el entusiasmo—. ¡Ya sé porqué no podemos casarnos!

—¿En serio?— Preguntó él.

—¡Sí, es por esa vez que Shampoo y yo peleamos por ti en el torneo de Joketsuzoku hace un par de años!— Indicó la amazona de cabello esmeralda—. ¡Shampoo me venció en esa ocasión y por lo tanto ganó prioridad sobre ti, y eso es algo que debo arreglar!

Mousse se sintió algo sorprendido. Sabía que Shampoo y Navel habían peleado en el torneo por una razón en especial, pero nunca imaginó que esa razón había sido él.

Navel se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a considerar sus opciones. Podía simplemente ignorar la prioridad sobre Mousse que había ganado Shampoo, a fin de cuentas su rival ya estaba comprometida con ese tal Lan-Ma, pero si lo hacía, su matrimonio con Mousse nunca sería completamente aprobado por el consejo de amazonas. Quizás esa había sido la razón por la que su bisabuela se había negado a aceptar a Mousse en la familia, tal vez la abuela pensó que no habría honor en ese compromiso. Bien, si ese era el caso sólo había una manera de arreglarlo todo: tendría que pelear con Shampoo y derrotarla en combate.

—¿Hay algún problema, Navel?— Preguntó Mousse mientras se levantaba.

—No es nada, amor. Es sólo que tengo que encargarme de un asunto antes de que podamos casarnos.

—Espero que no estés pensando en pelear contra Shampoo.

—¡Claro que tengo pensado hacerlo, sólo así podré recuperar mi honor y casarme contigo!

—¡Pero eso es peligroso!— Exclamó Mousse, preocupado al pensar en lo que Shampoo pensaría de él y en especial, en lo que podría hacerle la próxima vez que se vieran.

Ignorando las advertencias de Mousse, Navel simplemente volvió a abrazarlo y lo besó en la mejilla derecha, convirtiéndolo en una masa balbuceante.

—No te preocupes querido, no dejaré que Shampoo me lastime—, le prometió ella con una sonrisa—. Debo irme, pero te prometo que volveré pronto por ti.

—Eso no será necesario. En serio—, respondió un muy preocupado Mousse.

—Está bien, cariño—, dijo ella guiñándole un ojo—. No me molesta volver a caminar hasta este lugar si es para encontrarme contigo. Adiós, volveré pronto—, y diciendo esto, Navel salió corriendo de la cueva, con la idea de vencer a Shampoo lo más pronto posible firmemente grabada en su mente.

0-0-0-0

Esta historia continuará.


	15. Tercera parte Capítulo 6

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Viz Comunications y de Rumiko Takahashi.

Navel, Sei y Mei fueron creados por mi, si deseas usarlos en alguna historia, por favor contáctame.

La saga de Shampoo y Mousse

Por

Dr Facer

- Tercera parte -

El hombre que amó a Shampoo.

Capítulo 6

0-0-0-0

_En Japón, unos cuantos días después del encuentro entre Navel y Mousse…_

El Neko Hanten estaba cerrado, y también casi vacío. Cologne había salido a comprar ciertas cosas que necesitaba, mientras que Shampoo se había ido para enfrentar a la cocinera de Okonomiyaki, Ukyo Kuonji, en un duelo. La única persona en el restaurante era el padre de la amazona de cabello azul, quien se mantenía ocupado limpiando las mesas.

El padre de la joven amazona estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Mousse aún no volvía y su hija en verdad estaba decidida a conseguir a Ranma en esta ocasión por cualquier medio a su alcance y, aunque eso no lo molestaba, sí lo decepcionaba. Siendo honestos, el padre de Shampoo detestaba a Ranma, en especial por la manera en la que siempre rechazaba a su hija. Lo consideraba un terrible insulto. Mousse, por otra parte, siempre había sido sincero en sus intenciones para con su hija, y tenía una buena reputación entre los hombres de Joketsuzoku. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, a Cologne no le agradaba el muchacho. El padre de Shampoo suspiró meditabundo, si tan sólo alguien pudiera hacer entender a esa anciana obstinada…

*CRUSH!*

El padre de la joven amazona cayó al suelo atontado sin saber qué había pasado. Detrás de él, tres jovencitas lo miraban sin preocuparse. Una de ellas, una muchacha de cabello esmeralda, sostenía un enorme mazo de Madera.

—¡Pink, Link, amárrenlo, yo iré a buscar a Shampoo!

—¡Entendido jefa, cambio!— Respondieron las gemelas.

Navel buscó en la cocina, pero no encontró a nadie, luego buscó en todas las habitaciones, pero tampoco tuvo suerte. Frunciendo el ceño, regresó al área del restaurante, en donde las gemelas ya habían atado a su víctima a una silla.

¿En dónde está?— Le preguntó al padre de Shampoo.

—¿Para qué lo quieres saber?— Respondió él.

Navel sacó una copia del Joketsuzoku Monthly y se la mostró a su rehén—. ¡Es por esto, si quiero poder casarme con Mousse, tendré que vencer a su hija!

—En ese caso no te lo diré—, respondió el hombre con una sonrisa burlona—. No puedo permitir que tú te cases con Mousse.

La joven amazona rió en voz baja—. ¿Así que no piensa decírmelo?—, dijo mientras caminaba hasta estar detrás del padre de su rival—. ¿Qué no tiene idea de lo que puedo hacerle si se niega?

—Lo puedo imaginar, pero aún así no te diré nada—, respondió el hombre con firmeza.

—Pues eso lo veremos pronto—, respondió la muchacha al tiempo que miraba a las gemelas de Yaocaicun—. Pink, Link… ¿Trajeron las esporas de la verdad?

—¡Claro que sí, cambio!— Indicó Pink.

—Están aquí en mi bolsa, cambio—, terminó Link.

—Excelente, úsenlas en él—, ordenó Navel al tiempo que retrocedía unos pasos.

_En otra parte…_

El viento acariciaba gentilmente el cabello de Ukyo, de pie en medio de la cancha de béisbol de la preparatoria Furinkan. La cocinera estaba esperando a Shampoo, al igual que el resto de los alumnos que habían asistido a ver la pelea entre ella y la amazona. A su izquierda, Ranma y Akane estaban sentados juntos, mirándola con atención. El joven Saotome había intentado convencer a Ukyo de no tener este duelo, pero ella se había rehusado, pues lo veía como su mejor oportunidad de hacer a Shampoo a un lado y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

Todo esto era visto desde la copa de un árbol por una gatita, que no era otra que cierta amazona de cabello azul, quien en su camino a la preparatoria había resultado empapada cuando un vendedor de pescados tiró toda su mercancía sobre ella. La gatita maulló molesta y se apresuró a entrar a la escuela, esperando poder encontrar agua caliente en la cafetería.

—¿En dónde está?— Le preguntó Ukyo a Ranma unos minutes más tarde—. ¡Ya debería estar aquí!

—No tengo idea—, respondió el joven Saotome—. Pero tal vez no vendrá.

—No hagas bromas. Shampoo es muy necia como para cancelar el duelo—, Le comentó Akane.

Ukyo estaba por decir su parte, cuando alguien cayó a sus espaldas repentinamente. Todos los alumnos allí reunidos guardaron silencio mientras observaban a la recién llegada: Una muchacha de cabello esmeralda que vestía ropas amazonas en color negro y amarillo.

—¿Y quién eres tú?— Preguntó Ukyo—. ¡Si Shampoo te envió, será mejor que vuelvas con ella y le digas que tengo mejores cosas qué hacer que estar aquí parada como idiota!

Navel ignoró a la chef y se concentró en mirar a su alrededor para intentar encontrar a su rival. Cuando no la vio entre la multitud, tomó a Ukyo por el cuello de la camisa y la jaló hasta que sus rostros casi se tocaban.

—Mencionaste a Shampoo—, dijo la amazona de cabello esmeralda—. ¿Dónde está?

Ukyo parpadeó un poco sorprendida, había pensado que todas las amazonas serían unas zorras que no sabían hablar bien japonés, pero esta muchacha le había demostrado lo contrario—. No lo sé. Yo también quisiera saberlo—, respondió la cocinera un poco molesta mientras obligaba a Navel a soltarla.

—¿También la buscas?— Preguntó Navel mientras se limpiaba la mano en su pantalón y hacía una mueca como si hubiera estado tocando algo sucio—. ¿Para qué?

—Tenemos… asuntos pendientes—, respondió la joven Kuonji,

—Ya veo—, dijo la amazona mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Tú debes ser la muchacha con la que Shampoo tendría un duelo.

—¡Sí, lo soy, y más te vale no interferir!— Amenazó Ukyo.

—¿Por qué, acaso tienes miedo de que te lastime?— Se burló Navel.

La cocinera gruñó enfadada. Quizás esta amazona podía hablar japonés mejor que Shampoo, pero ciertamente era tan odiosa como ella—. ¡Más te vale que te retractes de lo que acabas de decir o ya verás!

—¿Qué piensas hacer, intentarás cocinarme?— La chica de cabello verde sonrió—. No me hagas reír, es obvio que no eres rival para mi.

La sangre de la chef comenzó a hervir. ¿Quién se creía que era esta tipa? Ya era suficiente con que Shampoo se burlara de sus habilidades como artista marcial, no podía tolerar que una perfecta extraña se apareciera e hiciera exactamente lo mismo.

—¿C-cómo… te atreves a decirme eso?— Gruñó una furiosa Ukyo.

—Yo me atrevo a hacer cualquier cosa que yo quiera. Además, no puedo entender porqué Shampoo está perdiendo su tiempo con una niña tan débil como tu—, le respondió Navel, mirando a la cocinera con frialdad.

Eso fue lo último que Ukyo pudo tolerar. Furiosa, se lanzó hacia Navel, atacándola con su espátula con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin conseguir ningún resultado; la amazona simplemente esquivó todos los tajos de la espátula.

—¿Esto es lo único que sabes hacer?— Preguntó Navel—. Si es así, entonces no sé cómo esperabas poder vencer a Shampoo.

—¡Cállate, maldita sea!— Gritó Ukyo, aún intentando golpear a su oponente.

—Mira, no eres un desafío digno. Si te rindes ahora, te dejaré ir sin golpearte—, ofreció Navel mientras esquivaba otro golpe de espátula—. ¿Qué dices?

—¡No voy a rendirme!

—¡Pues entonces no digas que no te lo advertí!— Exclamó la amazona, quien con una velocidad impresionante, pasó bajo la defensa de la cocinera y estrelló con fuerza su palma en la barbilla de Ukyo, mandándola a volar hasta los pies de Ranma. La chef intentó levantarse, pero sólo logró caer de espaldas, inconsciente.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga?— Demandó Ranma.

Navel miró con curiosidad al joven Saotome—. Nada malo, cálmate. Sólo está fuera de combate, despertará pronto, no la golpee tan fuerte.

Ranma ya había levantado a la cocinera y miró a la amazona con desconfianza—. No sé quién eres, pero espero que digas la verdad.

—Ella no es tan débil, estará bien. Y mi nombre es…

—¡Navel!— Gritó una muchacha a espaldas de la chica de cabello esmeralda.

—Exacto, ése es mi nombre. ¿Cómo has estado, Shampoo?

—¿Qué hacer tú a chica de espátula?— Demandó la recién llegada—. ¡Shampoo y ella tener duelo pendiente!

Navel parpadeó y respondió en chino—. Shampoo, me impresionas. Has estado en Japón por casi un año u aún no puedes hablar el idioma correctamente, en verdad que eres estúpida.

—¡Shampoo no ser estúpida!

—Por favor, responde en chino—, pidió Navel—. Siento que estoy teniendo una charla con Tarzán.

Shampoo frunció el ceño y cambió a chino—. La manera en la que yo hablo japonés es asunto mío. ¿Por qué peleaste mi combate?— Le demandó—.¡Se suponía que tendría un duelo con la muchacha que acabas de derrotar!

—Ella comenzó todo—, contestó Navel subiendo los hombros—. No es mi culpa que esa cocinera tenga tan mal carácter.

Shampoo asintió—. Eso es verdad, tiene muy mal carácter. ¡Pero ese no es el punto, esta era mi pelea!

—En verdad lo siento. Escucha Shampoo, yo quiero…

Mientras las amazonas discutían, Ranma le había dicho a Akane que llevaría a Ukyo con el doctor Tofú y, sin esperar por la respuesta de su prometida, el joven Saotome se apresuró a salir de la preparatoria.

—¡Hey, a dónde ir Ranma!— Exclamó Shampoo, que había visto de reojo cómo Ranma salía de la preparatoria, lo que la hizo olvidarse por completo de su rival.

—Dijo que llevaría a Ukyo con el doctor Tofú—, explicó Akane—. Al menos eso es lo que me prometió.

—¡Shampoo, he venido a desa…!— Empezó Navel.

—¡Yo estar ocupada, hablar después!— Exclamó la amazona de cabello azul al tiempo que salía corriendo de la escuela, más preocupada por saber qué pensaba hacer Ranma que cualquier otra cosa.

—Yo quería desafiarla—, murmuró Navel, mirando cómo Shampoo desaparecía.

—No sé qué quieres con Shampoo, pero de seguro la verás más tarde—, dijo Akane.

—Sí, de eso estoy segura—, respondió la chica de cabello esmeralda—. ¿Ése muchacho era el famoso Ranma Saotome?

—¿Famoso?— Dijo Akane—. Lo dudo mucho. Mira yo ya me voy, hasta luego.

Navel ignoró a la joven Tendo mientras pensaba cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Al final decidió regresar al lugar que había conseguido para vivir, aún no conocía muy bien este lugar y no quería perderse y, además, tenía qué preparar todo para el día siguiente.

_Dos días después, en China…_

Mousse estaba de pie en el centro de la cueva, Shi estaba en frente de él. Durante los últimos cuatro días, el anciano había estado preparando a Mousse para este momento, cuando volverían a pelear de nuevo en los mismos términos, ambos envueltos en la oscuridad absoluta.

En esta ocasión, Shi pensaba que aún tenía la ventaja, a pesar de saber que Mousse había mejorado bastante, al grado de que ya había dominado por completo el estilo Baoliang de combate invidente. Pensar en esto hacía que el anciano se sintiera feliz de haber conocido a Mousse, quizás el único capaz de aprender y dominar las técnicas que había diseñado para un peleador ciego. Y como Sei ya había dominado su estilo vidente, Shi sentía que su labor como un maestro de las artes marciales estaba terminada, pues ahora había dos muchachos capaces de transmitir su legado a futuras generaciones. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, maestro?

Shi apretó el bastón en sus manos—. Hoy, Mousse, pelearemos de Nuevo. Usaré todas mis fuerzas y espero que tú hagas lo mismo.

—¡Pero maestro… no entiendo por qué… yo no estoy listo!

—Mousse, esa es la razón por la que no puedes ganar. ¡No debes tener dudas!

—Maestro, yo…

—¿No has estado entrenando aquí por más de un mes?

—Sí maestro. He estado bajo su tutela por un mes y cuatro días.

—Y en ese tiempo has dominado todo lo que tenía para enseñarte. ¿No es verdad?

—Creo… creo que sí—, respondió Mousse en voz baja.

—¿Entonces por qué te niegas, no quieres saber si lo que te he enseñado es útil en un combate?

—Yo… sí, me gustaría saber qué tan útil es su estilo de combate.

—¡Pues deja de hablar y atácame!— Ordenó Shi al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse.

Mousse dudó una fracción de segundo, pero no tardó en lanzarse hacia donde estaba su maestro, esperando poder dar el primer golpe.

Mei salió corriendo de la cueva. Había estado espiando en la oscuridad, usando su vista y oído superiores de felino, atributos heredados de su padre, para saber lo que su abuelo y Mousse pensaban hacer. A la niña no le gustaba nada lo que había escuchado. La última vez que su abuelo peleó con alguien usando todas sus fuerzas fue cuando probó las habilidades de Sei, y en esa ocasión, su hermano casi resultó inválido. Apresurándose, Mei salió de la gruta, saltó sobre el arroyo y se apresuró a llegar al lugar favorito de su hermano, en donde esperaba encontrarlo.

—¡Hermano!

El grito de Mei logró despertar y asustar un poco a Sei; alarmado, el muchacho se levantó y se reunió con su hermana—. ¿Qué sucede ahora, le pasó algo al abuelo?

—¡No, el abuelo y Mousse están peleando otra vez!— Dijo la niña.

—¿Y qué tiene de especial?— Preguntó Sei mientras mordía una manzana—. Es parte del entrenamiento de Mousse, no deberías preocuparte tanto.

—¡El abuelo dijo que usaría todas sus fuerzas!— Gritó Mei—. ¿No recuerdas lo que te pasó cuando el abuelo te dijo lo mismo?

—Sí, peleó conmigo usando todo su poder. Supongo que hará lo mismo con Mousse—, respondió Sei, terminando su manzana.

—¡Pero el abuelo te lastimó bastante, a Mousse podría pasarle igual!

Sei apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hermana—. Mei, no te preocupes por Mousse. Odio admitirlo, pero él es más fuerte que yo, el abuelo no podrá lastimarlo mucho.

—Pero…— dijo Mei, que comenzó a llorar.

—¿Por qué lloras Mei?— Le preguntó su hermano, limpiándole las lágrimas—. Ya te lo dije, Mousse estará bien.

La niña se abrazó a su hermano y dejó fluir su llanto—. ¡No es por eso!—. Exclamó—, ¡no quiero que Mousse se vaya!

—Mei, sabes muy bien que él debe regresar a Japón al terminar su entrenamiento.

—Pero no quiero que se vaya porque lo quiero mucho—, murmuró Mei, intentando dejar de llorar.

—Mei, en primer lugar, él ya tiene novia.

—¡Pero ella es mala, nos atacó!— Lo interrumpió la niña.

—En realidad, no debes olvidar que nosotros iniciamos ese problema—, dijo el muchacho, tratando de no recordar a la chica de cabello esmeralda. Ya que Sei había quedado prendado de ella, y el hecho de que fuera la novia de Mousse lo estaba torturando constantemente. Era, sin embargo, algo extraño el que Mousse se rehusara a hablar de su novia cada vez que le preguntaba sobre ella.

—…Hermano, no quiero esto… ¿qué puedo hacer?— Suplicó la niña, logrando al fin detener sus lágrimas.

Sei no sabía qué pensar, su hermana menor, de solo ocho años, había tenido su primer enamoramiento y había sido precisamente de su mayor rival. Sin saber bien qué hacer, el muchacho abrazó a su hermana y le besó la frente.

—Tranquila Mei, yo te ayudaré a resolver esto, lo prometo.

—¿Lo harás?

—Claro que sí—, le dijo él ofreciéndole una sonrisa—. Lo haré.

—Gracias Sei.

—No hay de qué, soy tu hermano mayor, y sabes muy bien que ayudarte es mi trabajo.

Mei devolvió la sonrisa y se dejó abrazar por su hermano, recuperando un poco la tranquilidad.

_De regreso en la cueva…_

Mousse se estrelló en la pared. Acababa de recibir una potente patada de su maestro y el impacto lo había atontado un poco.

—¡No te estás concentrando en la pelea!— Lo regañó Shi—. ¡Pon atención, esto no es un juego!

El muchacho no respondió y se apresuró a saltar a un lado para esquivar el siguiente golpe de su maestro y lanzarle sus cadenas cuando aún estaba en el aire. Desafortunadamente, el maestro invidente no tuvo ningún problema para esquivarlas y llegar en un segundo hasta donde su alumno había caído.

—¡Te dije que no podrías usar esas armas!— Exclamó Shi mientras conectaba un poderoso puñetazo en el estomago de su alumno—. ¡Si quieres usar un arma, usa el bastón que te di al comenzar!

Mousse escupió sangre. Estaba impresionado, no imaginó que su maestro fuera en verdad tan hábil. Cuando pelearon por primera vez, Shi había mostrado habilidades solo ligeramente superiores a las suyas, de hecho, Mousse llegó a pensar que su maestro no era en realidad tan fuerte. Ahora sabía que estuvo muy equivocado todo este tiempo. El muchacho intentó responder con un golpe, pero no logró acertar y, como recompensa, Shi le golpeó el cráneo con la punta de su bastón, para continuar con un puñetazo que lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia.

El joven de mala vista se esforzó para levantarse y tratar de recuperar el aliento. Aún no había podido golpear a su maestro, pero tenía que hacerlo, al menos una vez; su honor estaba en eso. Justo cuando Mousse logró ponerse de pie, su maestro volvió a descargar una lluvia de golpes sobre él, los cuales Mousse se concentró en esquivar lo mejor que podía mientras intentaba pensar en una estrategia para ganar la pelea.

Mousse logró alejarse de su maestro y se escondió en un pasillo de la cueva. Por un momento estuvo tentado a descubrir sus ojos, pero eso sería renunciar. Además, quitarse la venda de los ojos no serviría de nada en esta oscura caverna. Nervioso, el muchacho recordó el bastón en su mano. Shi sólo usaba el bastón para atacar de cerca y, ahora que lo pensaba, era la única manera en que su maestro atacaba. Eso era muy interesante, Mousse era hábil arrojando cosas, lo que siempre le daba un poco de ventaja… pero sólo podía usar este bastón… ¿Quizás podría usar este bastón para atacar a una distancia segura?

—¡Te tengo!— Murmuró Shi al tiempo que atacaba a Mousse por el costado. El muchacho intentó alejarse, pero fue muy tarde. La punta del bastón de su maestro se le hundió en el hombro izquierdo, causándole una ola de dolor que lo hizo gritar. Usando su bastón, Mousse logró bloquear algunos ataques más de su maestro y alejarse. Fue entonces que notó que todo su lado izquierdo, pero en especial su brazo, estaban entumeciéndose. Y Shi volvía a acercarse a él. Mousse no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que si recibía otro golpe como el último, la pelea terminaría con su derrota. Desesperado, el joven le lanzó el bastón a su maestro.

Shi recibió el impacto justo en medio de los ojos, no lo sintió venir y nunca imaginó que Mousse usaría el bastón de ese modo. Mientras caía de espaldas, el maestro sonrió complacido. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que alguien había logrado darle un golpe, de hecho, el último en hacerlo había sido su nieto Sei, quien de alguna manera, se las había arreglado para patearle los riñones, y eso había sucedido un año atrás.

Mousse sonrió al escuchar un fuerte golpe seco, seguido del ruido causado por su maestro al tocar el suelo. Había conseguido golpearlo, quizás en el pecho o en el rostro, aunque sabía muy bien que su ataque no habría dañado a Shi en lo absoluto. A pesar de eso, el muchacho se dio cuenta de que su bastón había rebotado a unos pasos de donde él se encontraba. Teniendo una idea, el joven se apresuró a recoger su bastón y rápidamente volvió a lanzárselo a su maestro, sonriendo complacido al volver a escuchar un golpe. Escuchando con atención, el muchacho pudo ubicar la dirección en la que su bastón había rebotado y, con un pequeño salto, logró atraparlo sin problemas. Aprovechando que su maestro aún parecía estar atontado, Mousse corrió hacia él dispuesto a tomar esta oportunidad de ganar.

—¡Yo ganaré!— Exclamó Mousse al tiempo que pateaba a Shi con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándolo contra una pared, de la que el maestro rebotó para quedar inmóvil en el suelo.

Shi aún no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar; no imaginó que Mousse se hubiera puesto tan fuerte, y nunca imaginó que el muchacho pudiera hacer algo así con su bastón. Lo tomó completamente fuera de guardia. Pensar en esto sólo hizo que el viejo maestro deseara que Sei mostrara la misma dedicación de Mousse para entrenar; su nieto se había vuelto demasiado dependiente de su forma maldita para ganar sus combates… afortunadamente, Sei había comenzado su entrenamiento nuevamente unos cuántos días atrás; seguramente para no quedarse de Mousse a quien obviamente veía como a un rival. Shi se sintió feliz por eso, si su nieto seguía entrenando seguramente en alrededor de un mes lograría ser más fuerte que él, y entonces, sus dos alumnos lo sobrepasarían y… ¿Qué más podría desear un maestro?

—¿Se encuentra bien, maestro?

Shi gruñó—. ¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien, idiota, creo que me has roto las costillas!

Mousse se inclinó sobre su maestro y le revisó el pecho—. No, creo que no están rotas—, Anunció.

*¡BONK!*

—¡AAAAUCH!— Se quejó Mousse

—¡Jajajaja!— Se rió Shi—. ¡Eres muy inocente muchacho, recuerda que nunca debes de acercarte a un oponente caído a menos de que estés seguro de que está totalmente indefenso!

Mousse se frotó la cabeza y sonrió—. Supongo que tiene razón, pero no tenía porqué pegarme.

Shi se levantó y, aún de buen humor, llamó a su alumno. Juntos, el anciano y Mousse salieron de la cueva.

0-0-0-0

Esta historia continuará.


	16. Tercera parte Capítulo 7

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Viz Comunications y de Rumiko Takahashi.

Navel, Shi, Sei y Mei fueron creados por mi, si deseas usarlos en alguna historia, por favor contáctame.

La saga de Shampoo y Mousse

Por

Dr Facer

- Tercera parte -

El hombre que amó a Shampoo.

Capítulo 7

0-0-0-0

Una vez fuera de la cueva, a Mousse se le permitió finalmente quitarse la venda de los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz y sonrió. Su ceguera no había empeorado, lo que era bueno, y verdaderamente, disfrutaba poder mirar de nuevo los borrones de colores a su alrededor. Luego de ponerse sus anteojos, el muchacho de mala vista se dirigió a su maestro—. ¿Ahora qué sigue?

—Nada—, respondió Shi—. Has terminado tu entrenamiento, puedes irte si lo deseas.

—¿De verdad?— Dijo Mousse—. Pero no me siento más fuerte que cuando empecé.

—No seas tonto muchacho. Cuando llegaste aquí, te derroté usando sólo la mitad de mi fuerza y ahora, has logrado vencerme. ¿En verdad piensas que no eres más hábil que antes?

—Es sólo que no me siento diferente. Eso es todo.

Shi se sentó en el suelo y encendió su pipa—. Mousse, no verás los resultados de mi entrenamiento hasta que enfrentes a otro en combate, así es como funciona el estilo invidente de pelea Baoliang.

Mousse estaba por responder, pero fue interrumpido por Mei, quien llamó su nombre mientras corría hacia donde él estaba. El joven sonrió y se agachó para poder hablar con la niña.

—¿Qué sucede Mei?

Mei dudó un poco, pero de pronto frunció el ceño—. Mousse, quiero preguntarte algo—, le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Te vas a marchar pronto?

¿Marcharme?— Mousse estaba confundido, esto no era lo que creyó que la niña quería decirle—. Sí, tengo que volver a Japón, pero puedo venir a visitarlos pronto si quieres.

—¡Mientes, vas a ir a buscar a esa loca de cabello verde!— Se quejó Mei, bajando la mirada.

—¿Cabello verde, te refieres a Navel?— Preguntó Mousse.

—¡Sí, a ella, no es justo que nos dejes para ir a ver a esa muchacha grosera!— Le gritó la niña.

—Pero si no voy a ir a buscarla. Iré a darle su merecido a un pervertido Don Juan—, respondió Mousse, preguntándose qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

El muchacho se giró hacia su maestro para ver si podía explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el anciano estaba fumando su pipa recargado en la entrada de su cueva y no parecía interesado en meterse en ese asunto.

—¡Es mentira, sé que en cuanto salgas de Kai Yuang irás corriendo a la casa de esa muchacha!— Exclamó Mei.

—Pero yo no…— comenzó Mousse, cuando de repente Mei se lanzó hacia él y el muchacho se vio forzado a sostenerla.

—¡No te vayas, Mousse!— Pidió ella— ¡Quédate aquí y podremos ser amigos para siempre!

—¡Mei, ya es suficiente!— Ordenó Sei desde arriba de la cueva, para luego dejarse caer—. Deja a Mousse en paz, ya dijo que tiene qué marcharse.

La hermana menor obedeció y lentamente, se separó de Mousse—. Lo siento.

Si Mousse no había entendido lo que pasaba antes, ahora estaba totalmente confundido—. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Nada que te importe—, respondió Sei, tomando la mano de su hermana—. ¿Cuándo te irás?

—Esta noche—, dijo el chico de anteojos, mirando a la niñita y sintiéndose un poco preocupado—. Pero prometo que los visitaré pronto, no te preocupes Mei, volveremos a jugar juntos.

La pequeña sonrió un poco—. Bien, entonces te esperaré. Pero quédate hasta la cena Mousse, porque tengo una sorpresa para ti—, Diciendo esto, la niña entró a la cueva un poco más calmada.

—¿Qué le pasa?— Preguntó el joven de mala vista.

—No lo sé, mi hermana es muy emocional a veces—, respondió el hermano mayor.

—Oye Sei—, Llamó Mousse.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—Depende de lo que sea—, respondió Sei mirando a Mousse mientras levantaba una ceja—. ¿Qué es?

—¿Me acompañas a Jusenkyo?

—¿A Jusenkyo?— Sei estaba intrigado—. ¿Para qué, quieres conseguir una maldición?

—No, yo quiero deshacerme de una, pero honestamente preferiría no ir solo—, le explicó Mousse, mientras los terribles recuerdos de cuando cayó en el manantial del pato ahogado volvían a él.

—Así que estás maldito—, comentó Sei—. Espera… ¿no estarás planeando que yo también me libere de mi maldición, o sí?

—Claro que no, sólo quiero curarme. No me importa si tu quieres seguir como estás—, le aseguró Mousse—. Mira, no tienes qué venir si no quieres, no me molestaré si te rehúsas.

Sei se arregló el cabello y miró a Mousse—. Muy bien, iré contigo, pero te advierto que será mejor que no intentes nada raro en Jusenkyo. ¿Entendido?

Mousse asintió—. De acuerdo. Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, quiero estar de vuelta a la hora de la cena.

—Me parece bien—, respondió Sei, al tiempo que se echaba a correr hacia la entrada del valle—. ¿Qué esperas, no eras tú el que quería ir a los manantiales malditos?

Mousse simplemente sonrió y se apresuró a alcanzar a Sei.

Detrás de ellos, el maestro Shi se levantó y entró en la cueva, preguntándose porqué los muchachos siempre tenían tanto problema para admitir que en realidad eran amigos. Levantando los hombros, el anciano decidió no preocuparse por eso.

_Mientras, en Nerima…_

—¡Shampoo!— Llamó Cologne—. ¿Podrías venir un momento?

—¿Qué suceder bisabuela?

—¿Tienes idea de porqué casi no hemos tenido clientes en dos días?— Preguntó la anciana.

—Shampoo no saber. ¿Quizás ser culpa de chica de espátula?

—No, no lo creo—, dijo Cologne—. ¿Me preguntó qué será?

—¡Tengo noticias importantes!— Anunció el padre de Shampoo al tiempo que entraba corriendo a la cocina del restaurante—. ¡Ya sé porqué hemos perdido muchos clientes!

—¿Lo sabes?— Preguntó Cologne.

—¡Sí, todo indica que es a causa del nuevo restaurante en el distrito, se llama la Tetera de Navel!— ijo el hombre mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Así que eso es lo que sucede—, murmuró Cologne calmándose un poco, vencer a un restaurante rival no sería imposible—. Shampoo, ve a ese restaurante y averigua qué lo hace tan especial.

Shampoo asintió y luego de obtener la dirección de su padre, se alejó velozmente hacia el lugar. Unos minutos más tarde, la joven amazona llegó al negocio de su rival. Era una casa de dos pisos, aunque sólo el primero se usaba como restaurante. La fachada tenía dos grandes ventanales en la primera planta y una puerta de madera abierta de par en par. Sobre esa puerta, había un gran letrero en letras rojas que anunciaba: 'La tetera de Navel'.

Shampoo se acercó a las ventanas y observó el interior del restaurante. Estaba lleno a reventar de clientes y parecía que todos se sentían muy felices. La muchacha se molestó un poco. ¿Porqué diablos estaba toda esa gente tan contenta?

—Pero qué agradable sorpresa. Hola Shampoo—, saludó en chino una voz de mujer.

La amazona de cabello azul se giró y se encontró, como esperaba, con Navel, quien llevaba un kimono negro y rojo y su cabello atado en un bollo a la altura de su nuca. Shampoo se las arregló para sonreír—. Hola Navel. Así que esta es la razón por la que no te habías dejado ver últimamente—. Respondió ella también en chino.

—Claro, convertir este restaurante en el mejor del distrito no es tan fácil. Es algo que lleva tiempo—, dijo Navel mientras sonreía con orgullo—. Pero escuché que tu negocio necesita clientes con urgencia. Tal vez podría ir a cenar allí uno de estos días.

Shampoo necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no golpear a su rival; al final logró calmarse lo bastante como para fingir que no le importaba—. Lo que escuchaste era un error. Pero si quieres venir a cenar al Neko Hanten, serás bienvenida.

—De hecho, lo único que me interesa de verdad es tener un duelo contigo—, declaró Navel, mirando a Shampoo directo a los ojos.

—Pues yo no quiero pelear contigo. Es una pérdida de tiempo—, respondió Shampoo, que entonces saltó a un techo y desapareció rápidamente.

Navel suspiró y regresó a su restaurante, preguntándose si lograría que algún día su rival aceptara su desafío.

En uno de los techos, Shampoo, ahora en su forma de gato, observó cómo Navel regresaba a su restaurante. Moviéndose con cuidado, la gatita bajó de la azotea y fue a la entrada trasera del restaurante de su rival y se mostró feliz al encontrarse con que la puerta estaba parcialmente abierta. Sin dudar, la gata entró al negocio. Ya dentro, Shampoo se encontró con que Pink y Link eran las encargadas de cocinar, y también descubrió que las gemelas agregaban una pequeña dosis de un polvo extraño en cada platillo que preparaban. Luego de escuchar un rato, la gata descubrió que el polvo era en realidad la espora de la felicidad, que las gemelas habían traído desde China.

La gatita maulló molesta al descubrir la razón por la que el Neko Hanten había perdido clientes era un truco de Pink y Link, y se sintió con deseos de escribir su nombre en sus caras con sus afiladas garras. Cuando estaba por hacer justo eso, Navel entró a la cocina y la levantó.

—¿Es suyo este gatito?— Preguntó la amazona de cabello esmeralda.

—No, no es de nosotras, cambio—, respondieron al mismo tiempo las gemelas.

—¡Pues es lindo… mejor dicho linda!— Exclamó Navel mientras revisaba a la gatita y descubría que era hembra—. Creo que la conservaré como mi mascota—, luego de esto, la amazona miró a las gemelas—. Tengo que ir al Neko Hanten. ¿Estarán bien solas?

—¡Claro jefa, no hay problema, cambio!— Dijo Link.

—¡La espora de la felicidad es una maravilla para conseguir clientes!— Agregó Pink.

—Oh, acerca de esa cosa—, recordó Navel—. Quiero que dejen de usarla en la comida. No quiero causarle más problemas a otros restaurantes, ni siquiera Shampoo se merece quedarse sin clientes… además, somos capaces de cocinar lo bastante bien como para no necesitar eso.

—Como diga jefa. No usaremos más la espora, cambio—, prometió Link.

—Lo que dijo mi hermana, cambio—, aceptó Pink.

—Perfecto—, sonrió Navel mientras salía de la cocina, con la gatita aún en brazos.

Poco después, Navel ya estaba en su cuarto en el segundo piso. Había subido para cambiarse de ropa, y ahora llevaba su ropa de amazona y se ocupaba de atar su cabello en una larga trenza. A su lado, en la cama, Shampoo estaba nerviosa y tratando de encontrar una salida.

—¿Por qué estás nerviosa gatita?

Shampoo siseó y echó hacia atrás sus orejas, mostrando que estaba en realidad furiosa. Pero eso no asustó a Navel, quien simplemente la tomó por el lomo y le acarició los costados.

—Calma gatita, no te haré nada. ¿Quieres ver algo especial?— dijo Navel sin prestar atención a la furia de la gata mientras tomaba una copia del Joketsuzoku monthly y la colocaba sobre la cama, abriendo el periódico hasta llegar a la página de sociales, en donde se veía una foto de Mousse—. Ese es mi novio, gatita. ¿No es muy guapo?

La gata volvió a sisear molesta. ¿Desde cuándo era Mousse novio de Navel, qué no se había ido a entrenar? ¡Cuando ese mentiroso volviera, lo haría pagar!

—Sólo necesito vencer a mi rival para que nuestro compromiso sea aceptado por el concejo de ancianas; cuando lo haga, podré por fin casarme con mi Mousse.

Shampoo maulló y logró soltarse. ¿Así que esa era la razón por la que Navel quería pelear con ella? ...¿Y qué era eso de decir que Mousse era SUYO? La gatita no soportó más y sin saber qué pensar, saltó fuera de la cama y cuando la amazona de cabello esmeralda trató de agarrarla, Shampoo salió corriendo de la habitación.

—Vaya, y esa gatita me gustaba—, murmuró Navel, que de pronto, escuchó un fuerte golpe que venía de escaleras abajo.

—¡NAVEL, ven acá de inmediato!— Ordenó la voz de Shampoo.

Apresurándose, Navel entró al área del restaurante y, como ya esperaba, una de sus paredes tenía un enorme agujero. Claro, también estaba Shampoo, que la esperaba con los brazos cruzados. Pink y Link observaban todo desde la cocina y ambas estaban pálidas de miedo, una pelea entre dos amazonas era algo en lo que no les interesaba quedar atrapadas. Los clientes, que hacía un momento habían estado comiendo tranquilamente, habían salido en su mayoría corriendo del restaurante.

—¿Por qué volviste tan pronto?— Preguntó Navel—. ¿Estás lista para pelear conmigo?

—¡Shampoo querer saber porqué tú pensar que poder casarte con Mousse!

—Oh, es por eso. Bien, hace unas semanas, Mousse llegó a China y me desafió a un duelo. Y él ganó, claro que no lo dejé ganarme, pero es que mi Mousse es taaaan fuerte—, dijo Navel con una sonrisa burlona—. Y por cierto, cuando nos besamos en esa cueva en las montañas, me dijo que ya estaba harto de ti y tus locuras violentas.

El rostro de Shampoo no mostró ninguna emoción, no entendía muy bien cómo había podido suceder todo eso—, muéstrame pruebas de lo que dices—. Demandó, ya que aún cuando había visto fotos en su forma de gata, necesitaba ver algo que en realidad la convenciera de que lo que Navel decía era verdad.

—Por supuesto—, respondió la chica de cabello esmeralda mientras le daba a su rival una copia del periódico de la aldea amazona—. Puedes quedártela, tengo muchas copias.

—Eso ser porque tú no ser noticia interesante—, murmuró Shampoo mientras leía la sección de sociales del diario.

—¿Qué dijiste?— Preguntó Navel, un poco molesta.

—Shampoo decir que tú ser noticia aburrida.

Navel frunció los labios y le arrebató a su rival el periódico—. ¡Eres muy grosera!

—Al menos no soy una bruja como tú—, le respondió Shampoo en chino.

—¿Cómo?— Exclamó Navel, prácticamente roja de coraje—. ¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Tú escuchar a Shampoo—, respondió la amazona de cabello azul volviendo a usar su quebrado japonés.

—¡Suficiente!— Dijo molesta Navel—. ¡Sólo quería pelear contigo hasta que una de nosotras se rindiera, pero estás a punto de que te rete a un duelo a muerte!

—¡Si tanto lo deseas, no veo porqué no hacerlo!— Respondió una muy furiosa Shampoo, que entonces se acercó a su rival y, sin pensar, la besó en la mejilla.

Por un momento Navel no creyó lo que acababa de suceder, pero no tardó en recuperar su sangre fría—. Será en dos días. Al anochecer. Nos veremos en la cancha donde ibas a pelear con esa cocinera loca.

—Excelente, Shampoo no faltar—, respondió ella y, sin decir más, salió del restaurante de su rival haciendo otro enorme agujero en una pared distinta.

Navel se pasó una mano por la mejilla y notó que Pink y Link la miraban con algo de miedo—. ¡Ya basta!— Les gritó—. ¡Dejen de mirarme como si se fuera a acabar el mundo y ayúdenme a limpiar este desastre!

No muy lejos de allí, Shampoo entró a un parque y se dejó caer en una banca. No podía entender porqué se había comportado como una loca maniática en el restaurante de Navel. Se sentía como una total idiota, en especial por lo que le había dicho a su rival. ¿Por qué la había llamado bruja?

—_Porque se lo merecía_—, le dijo una vocecita en su mente.

—Eso es verdad—, respondió Shampoo en un murmullo.

—_¡Claro que lo merecía!_— Dijo la voz—. _¿Cómo se atrevió Navel a decirte que Mousse ya no te quiere?_

—¡Mousse no tener nada que ver con lo que yo hacer!— Gritó una muy exaltada Shampoo.

—_¿Estás segura?_— Preguntó la voz, que ya no dijo nada más.

Shampoo estaba por responder a gritos de nuevo, pero notó que varias personas la miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Totalmente avergonzada, Shampoo bajó la mirada y salió caminando lentamente del parque.

0-0-0-0

Esta historia continuará.

Notas:

En el manga, Pink y Link no saben que Shampoo se transforma en gato, por lo que es lógico pensar que Navel tampoco sabe esto.


	17. Tercera parte Capítulo 8

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Viz Comunications y de Rumiko Takahashi.

Navel, Shi, Sei y Mei fueron creados por mi, si deseas usarlos en alguna historia, por favor contáctame.

La saga de Shampoo y Mousse

Por

Dr Facer

- Tercera parte -

El hombre que amó a Shampoo.

Capítulo 8

0-0-0-0

_Poco después del anochecer, en China…_

Mousse y Sei caminaban juntos por el sendero que los conduciría al valle Kai Yuang; el par de muchachos no hablaba mucho, pues el joven maestro de las armas ocultas parecía preferir mirar con alegría el frasco lleno de agua que cargaba.

—¿Por qué es tan importante el agua de esa botella?— Preguntó Sei, que ya no soportaba la curiosidad.

—Prefiero no hablar de esto—, contestó Mousse, guardando el frasco en una de sus mangas.

—Como quieras—, respondió el joven Baoliang—. ¿Cómo se siente?

—¿Cómo se siente qué?

—¡Estar libre de tu maldición, zopenco!

—Se siente bien—, contestó Mousse al tiempo que sonreía.

—Si yo fuera tu, habría conseguido una forma maldita más poderosa.

—Estoy bien así, gracias—, respondió el joven de mala vista—. Además, yo nunca quise quedar maldito en primer lugar.

—La verdad sí te puedo entender. ¡Debe ser terrible ser un pato la mitad del tiempo!— Dijo Sei mientras reía un poco.

—¡Oye, yo no pedí esa maldición!

—Cálmate, es sólo que entiendo cuánto la debiste haber detestado.

—Mucho más de lo que imaginas—, dijo Mousse, que de repente recordó a Ryoga—. Pero hay peores maldiciones en Jusenkyo que la que yo tenía.

—Apuesto que sí— aceptó Sei, que se detuvo de pronto—. Mousse, quiero preguntarte algo acerca de la muchacha que vino aquí el otro día.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Pues… me preguntaba si es tu novia… está bien si lo es, es sólo que tengo mucha curiosidad.

El muchacho de mala vista se ajustó sus anteojos y miró a Sei—. No, ella no es mi novia. Mira Sei, es algo difícil de explicar, implica muchas de las leyes amazonas y no tengo ganas de explicarte todo eso ahora.

—No te preocupes, no me interesan esas leyes. Sólo quería saber si ella era tu novia o no—, respondió Sei con una sonrisa al escuchar que la misteriosa chica de cabello esmeralda estaba libre—. ¡Mira, Mei y el abuelo ya nos están esperando!

Sin decir más, el par de muchachos aceleró el paso hasta que terminaron corriendo para ver quién de ellos llegaba primero hasta la caverna.

Mientras corría, Mousse recordó que Mei prometió tenerle lista una sorpresa y se preguntó qué sería. De pronto, un muy leve olor llegó a su extremadamente sensible nariz y fue todo lo que necesitaba para tener una buena pista sobre lo que la pequeña le había preparado.

La niña saludó a Mousse y a su hermano con mucho entusiasmo y casi los arrastró hasta la fogata en donde Shi ya los esperaba.

—¿Estás listo para tu sorpresa, Mousse?— Preguntó Mei.

—Claro que sí—, dijo él—. ¿Qué es?

—¡Cierra los ojos, es algo muy bueno!— Pidió ella.

Mousse obedeció—. ¿Y ahora?

—Ahora abre bien la boca—, indicó Mei mientras tomaba un tazón que había ocultado detrás de un tronco cerca de la fogata y que estaba lleno de ramen.

El muchacho abrió la boca y fue entonces que reconoció bien el olor. La niña le había cocinado ramen. Aunque no entendía porqué.

—Aquí tienes—, dijo Sei mientras usaba sus palillos para poner en la boca de Mousse un gran bocado de fideos—. Es la primera vez que preparo esto sin ayuda de mi madre—, le avisó—. ¿Sabe bien?

Mousse masticó el ramen y tuvo que admitirse que eran sabrosos; no tanto como los que cocinaba Shampoo, pero eran bastante buenos, al grado que se preguntó si era cierto que la niña nunca los había cocinado sola.

—Es exquisito— dijo él cuando pasó los fideos—. ¡Lo mejor que he tenido en meses, felicidades Mei!

La jovencita se sonrojó un poco—. Gracias Mousse… este plato lo preparé especialmente para ti.

—Pues está excelente. En serio—, le aseguró él.

—¿Qué hay de mi?— Preguntó Sei—. ¿Sólo habrá ramen para Mousse?

—Y también yo merezco un plato—, agregó Shi—. A fin de cuentas soy tu abuelo.

—¡Calma, calma, hay suficiente para todos!— Anunció una contenta Mei al tiempo que se levantaba por los platos de su hermano y su abuelo.

—¡Oye, sí está sabroso!— Dijo Sei al probar los fideos.

—Estoy de acuerdo, me recuerda al sabor del que preparaba tu difunta abuela, y eso es algo muy bueno. ¡Te felicito mi querida Mei!

—¡Gracias a todos!— Exclamó Mei con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Por cierto Mei… ¿Por qué ramen?—, peguntó Mousse.

La niña volvió a sonrojarse—. ¿No recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?— Le dijo—. Me comí todo tu ramen esa vez, y pensé que esta era la mejor manera de pagarte por haberte dejado sin cenar.

—Pues, en realidad es la mejor disculpa que he tenido—, comentó el muchacho de mala vista—. ¿Podría comer más, por favor?

Unas horas más tarde, Mousse y Sei se habían quedado solos junto al fuego. Mei se había dormido poco después de la cena y la habían llevado a acostar dentro de la cueva. Shi, por su parte, había salido a caminar un poco antes. La olla que Mei usó para cocinar los fideos estaba vacía junto al fuego, junto a cuatro tazones que esperaban por ser lavados; pero los muchachos no tenían prisa, y se contentaban con hablar sobre lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron.

—¿Así que te irás mañana?— Preguntó Sei.

—Sí.

—Entonces por favor vete antes de que mi hermana despierte—, pidió el muchacho.

—¡Pero me quiero despedir de ella!— Respondió Mousse algo molesto.

Sei miró los tazones vacíos y luego volvió a mirar a Mousse—. ¿Quieres lastimarla?—, le preguntó el joven Baoliang.

—¿Lastimarla, de qué hablas?

—Mi hermana te quiere mucho—, explicó Sei—. Has sido su primer amigo verdadero y no quiero que llore cuando tenga que decirte adiós.

Mousse guardó silencio por un momento mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho Sei—. No sabía que Mei sentía eso.

—Ahora ya lo sabes. Por favor vete mientras ella aún duerme.

—Está bien, pero sólo por lo que me dijiste—, respondió Mousse al tiempo que recogía los tazones y la olla—. Iré a limpiar esto.

—Sí, como quieras—, dijo Sei, que miraba el fuego pensativo—. Espero me perdones por esto Mei—, murmuró luego de un rato.

Dentro de la cueva, Mousse ya había colocado los platos sucios dentro de la tinaja que usaba su maestro para lavar la loza y ahora se dirigía al área donde él y los demás dormían. Allí, el muchacho encontró a Mei roncando plácidamente en su saco de dormir; la niña se había descobijado y dormía hecha un ovillo mientras abrazaba su almohada.

—Siempre has sido inquieta para dormir, Mei—, comentó Mousse en voz baja mientras cubría a la niña con su cobija y recordaba las muchas veces que ella lo había pateado mientras dormían todos en esta parte de la cueva. Una vez hecho esto, el muchacho se alejó, pero volvió a ella luego de andar unos pasos; agachándose a su lado, Mousse comenzó a buscar dentro de sus mangas hasta que finalmente sacó un oso de peluche, que colocó junto a la pequeña. Luego de mirar a la niña por última vez, fue a empacar sus cosas.

Sei no se sintió sorprendido al ver a Mousse salir con su mochila en la espalda— ¿No te irás mañana temprano?

—No, creo que será mejor hacerlo de una vez.

—Te lo agradezco—, dijo Sei, volviendo su mirada al fuego—. ¿A qué parte de Japón piensas ir, Mousse?

—Sei, no es de buena educación preguntar esas cosas—, le regañó Shi, que eligió ese momento para regresar a la fogata—. Todos tenemos derecho a guardar algún secreto.

—Lo sé, pero tengo curiosidad—, respondió el joven Baoliang.

—Tú siempre tienes curiosidad por algo—, le recordó el maestro, que entonces se acercó a su alumno—. Mousse, si en verdad te marcharás en este momento, hay algo más que debo decirte.

—Por supuesto maestro, lo escucho.

—No tengo idea de con quién quieres pelear, pero prométeme que si llegas a hacerlo, le mostrarás cuán fuerte es mi estilo invidente. ¿Entendido?— Le indicó el anciano al tiempo que le daba una palmada en la espalda.

—Está bien maestro, se lo prometo—, respondió Mousse mientras reía un poco—. No lo decepcionaré si esa pelea llega a realizarse.

—Gracias muchacho. ¿Pero qué estás esperando entonces, un abrazo o algo así?— Le preguntó Shi—. ¡Vete ya y no te rindas hasta que obtengas lo que estás buscando!

—¡Sí maestro!— Respondió Mousse, que comenzó a andar hacia la salida del valle— ¡gracias por todo y por favor, despídanse de Mei por mi… hasta que nos volvamos a ver!—. Les gritó para luego desaparecer en una curva del camino.

—Se ha ido—, comentó Sei.

—Sí, así es—, dijo Shi—. Voy a extrañar al muchacho.

—Igual yo—, aceptó Sei.

—Muy bien, hijo...— dijo Shi mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su nieto—. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—¿Cuánto tiempo para qué?

—Para que decidas ir a desafiar a Mousse a una nueva pelea. ¿Cuánto tiempo?—, insistió Shi.

Sei sonrió, su abuelo le había leído la mente—. Un mes, quizás menos. Depende de cuánto me esfuerce con mi entrenamiento.

—¿Quieres un poco de ayuda con eso?— Le ofreció el viejo maestro.

Sei sonrió—. ¿De… de verdad?

—Por supuesto, tengo esta técnica que he querido enseñarte por mucho tiempo, pero había estado esperando hasta que estuvieras lo suficientemente motivado para aprenderla—, Respondió Shi—. ¿Quieres comenzar mañana?"

—¡Claro que sí!— Exclamó Sei.

—Excelente—, dijo el anciano—. Excelente.

_Dos días más tarde…_

Shampoo no había podido tranquilizarse desde que retó a Navel. De hecho, ni había entrenado para la pelea; a fin de cuentas, dos días no eran suficientes para prepararse para un duelo de amazonas, aunque se sentía segura de poder ganar. Lo que la hacía sentirse nerviosa era que, si ella ganaba, tendría que matar a Navel. Shampoo nunca había matado a nadie, claro que lo había intentado algunas veces pero nunca lo había conseguido y en el fondo, se alegraba de eso. Pero y si Navel ganaba la pelea… ¿Se atrevería a matarla? Esa idea había cruzado la mente de Shampoo en una ocasión y en verdad la asustaba; por lo que la había hecho a un lado de inmediato. La posibilidad estaba allí y la hacía sentir miedo. Pero ella era una amazona de Joketsuzoku, y no podía huir de una batalla de honor.

Navel miraba sin entusiasmo el reloj de su pared. Ya casi era hora de su pelea con Shampoo, y sentía miedo. En todas las ocasiones en las que había peleado contra su rival, había perdido. Shampoo siempre la vencía. Intentando hacer el miedo a un lado, Navel tomó su espada. Ya casi era hora. El anochecer no tardaría en llegar y no quería estar tarde en el sitio del duelo. Luego de bajar las escaleras y despedirse de las gemelas, la amazona de cabello esmeralda se encaminó a la preparatoria Furinkan. La razón por la que tenía miedo, era porque había posibilidad de que Shampoo la matara, aunque también temía por lo que tendría que hacer si lograba vencerla ya que a pesar de que todo, Navel nunca había querido matar a nadie. Sí, Navel tenía miedo, pero era una amazona de Joketsuzoku, y no podía huir de una batalla de honor.

_No mucho después…_

La cancha de beisból de Furinkan normalmente era un lugar tranquilo al anochecer, y esta noche no era la excepción. El campo estaba bien iluminado y el suave viento que barría las pocas hojas que había caído allí desde los árboles que abundaban en los jardines de la preparatoria creaba un ambiente agradable. Pero cuando una adolescente caminó despacio hasta el centro de la cancha y esperó algunos minutos hasta que otra joven llegó, la armonía del lugar quedó rota. Al mirar sus rostros, quedaba claro que estas dos muchachas no estaban allí para hablar, estaban allí para pelear.

—Navel—, dijo una como un saludo, su voz carecía de toda emoción.

—Shampoo—, respondió la otra joven, su voz tan falta de emoción como la de su rival.

Las dos jóvenes llevaban la indumentaria tradicional de las guerreras de su aldea, con el plato de metal que les protegía el pecho y los pesados brazaletes de acero. Las amazonas se miraron fijamente y al notar la mirada en la otra se dieron cuenta de que esta sería la primera vez en la que pelearían de verdad; esta no sería una pelea como las que habían tenido en los torneos de su aldea, o como los combates que había tenido Navel contra otras amazonas o las múltiples peleas por las que había pasado Shampoo desde que había comenzado a vivir en Japón. No, esta vez pelearían para terminar con algo que había estado pendiente entre ellas por años, y ambas lo sabían.

Ninguna de ellas dijo otra palabra; en silencio, las amazonas levantaron sus espadas y se atacaron al mismo tiempo, iniciando una danza mortal. Sus movimientos, su velocidad y su técnica estaban muy parejas; la gracia de sus movimientos era perfecta y hermosamente letal, lo cual no era ninguna sorpresa pues estas dos jóvenes eran sin duda las mejores entre la nueva generación de guerreras de Joketsuzoku, y ambas estaban orgullosas de ello. Cada vez que alguna de ellas esquivaba un ataque, cada vez que una espada traspasaba la defensa de la otra y rozaba la piel, las amazonas sonreían; no habían logrado herirse aún, sólo se habían hecho algún corte superficial pero cuando esto sucedía, las niñas no podían evitar sonreír complacidas por la habilidad demostrada en el combate.

Shampoo aún estaba intentando entender sus motivos para estar aquí. A pesar de que la voz en su mente había pasado los últimos dos días intentando convencerla de que muy en el fondo su razón para pelear era para evitar que alguien le quitara a Mousse, ella se las había arreglado para ignorar esos pensamientos. De hecho, casi se había convencido de que el único motivo que tenía para enfrentar a Navel era para mantener su superioridad sobre ella. Pero ahora, mientras se entregaba por completo a la pelea, todas sus dudas dejaron de tener importancia y sólo quedó la amazona, la mujer a la que sólo le importaba el combate. Nada más.

Navel estaba convencida de su razón para pelear esa mañana. Lo haría por el hombre que amaba pero ahora, ya no estaba segura. ¿En realidad amaba a Mousse o sólo lo quería para quitárselo a su rival y lastimarla?... No, ella lo amaba, o al menos quería creerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Esa debería ser su razón para pelear. Pero no, no la era. Había otras cosas que la molestaban y una de ellas era el hecho de que Mousse no la quería, que Mousse no era más que el hombre que amó a Shampoo. El hombre que la amaba desde que eran niños. El hombre que siempre la amaría. Y Navel lo sabía muy bien, y aunque a pesar de todo siempre tuvo la esperanza de que eso cambiara, ya no la tenía más. Luego de hablar con él en China, entendió que no tenía oportunidad. Y aún así, aquí estaba ella, peleando por un hombre que no la quería.

Pero en el fondo, estaba la otra razón; aquello que en verdad la motivaba a pelear contra Shampoo. Era superioridad. Su rival siempre la había derrotado, sobrepasado en todos los aspectos. Y Navel quería que eso terminara. Siendo honesta consigo misma, la amazona de cabello esmeralda tenía que admitir que esa era su única razón para pelear este combate y al entender esto, la joven pudo por fin entregarse por completo a la pelea; en ese momento sólo quedaba la amazona, la mujer a la que sólo le importaba el combate. Nada más.

_En otra parte…_

En cuanto Mousse abrió las puertas del Neko Hanten supo que algo estaba mal. Cologne lo ignoró más que de costumbre y cuando el padre de su amada salió de la cocina, lo miró con rabia y lo golpeó en la cara con tanta fuerza que logró derribarlo.

—¿Porqué me pega?— Preguntó el muchacho, que había esperado cualquier cosa menos este recibimiento.

—¿Y te atreves a preguntarme?— Gritó el padre de Shampoo, que entonces le arrojó a Mousse una copia del último número del periódico de Joketsuzoku—. ¡Como si no lo supieras!

Acomodándose sus lentes, el muchacho leyó con rapidez la portada del diario y su rostro palideció. Gritando, intentó explicar que todo era mentira y que Navel lo había preparador todo, pero sólo obtuvo una mirada fría e indiferente de los dos adultos que lo escuchaban.

—¡Esto es una mentira!— Insistió el muchacho—. ¡Yo no quiero a Navel, y ustedes lo saben!

Cologne le lanzó a Mousse una mirada gélida y, finalmente, rompió el silencio—. No puedo creer que por un momento estuve convencida de darle a este gusano la oportunidad de casarse con mi querida nieta y entrar a la familia—, dijo dirigiéndose al padre de Shampoo—. Ahora que él demostró que es un inútil, tendré que esforzarme más para lograr que Ranma acepte ir con nosotros a la aldea.

Mientras la anciana se quejaba, el padre de Shampoo había observado a Mousse con atención y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que había cambiado durante su ausencia. Ya no era un simple muchacho, en sus ojos podía verse que había madurado, que ahora era un hombre por derecho propio. Era el mismo cambio que había tenido el joven Saotome luego de su experiencia en el Monte Fénix: Ranma había vuelto convertido en un hombre, y esa muchacha Akane había vuelto convertida en una mujer.

Ese cambio era algo que Shampoo aún no había podido lograr; a pesar de las cosas que había experimentado, ella aún no había madurado como lo habían logrado Ranma, Akane y ahora Mousse. Al darse cuenta de esto, el padre de la amazona decidió que quizás valdría la pena darle a Mousse una última oportunidad.

—Escucha bien Mousse—, ordenó el padre de Shampoo, ignorando la furiosa mirada de Cologne—. Navel está aquí en Nerima y justo ahora, ella y mi hija están teniendo un duelo. Un duelo a muerte.

El joven maestro de las armas ocultas comenzó a sudar frío—. ¿Ellas dos están peleando?—, preguntó completamente alarmado—. ¡No, Navel ahora es más fuerte que Shampoo, podría matarla!

—Eso es algo que no puedes asegurar—, interrumpió Cologne.

¡Claro que puedo!— Le gritó Mousse—. ¡Conozco bien la fuerza de ambas y sé que Shampoo está tan fuera de práctica que aún cuando la pelea parezca pareja al principio, al final Navel ganará!

Cologne encendió su pipa y consideró lo que Mousse acababa de decir. Mentalmente, la anciana comparó la fuerza y habilidades de Navel con las de Shampoo. Su rostro comenzó a mostrar algo de preocupación. Sí, la distancia entre las dos amazonas había sido mínima en el pasado pero ahora, considerando que Navel no había dejado de entrenar y que Shampoo no había practicado mucho durante un año… la vieja mujer tenía que aceptar que la posibilidad de que su bisnieta fuera vencida era bastante alta.

—¿En dónde están peleando?— Demandó Mousse—. ¡Díganme!

La anciana no respondió. Aún cuando Cologne deseaba que Shampoo viviera, no podía intervenir pues si lo hacía, destruiría el honor de su bisnieta.

Por otra parte, al padre de Shampoo el honor le importaba un rábano pasado, así que se sacudiendo a Mousse por los hombros le pidió, no más bien le suplicó que salvara a su hija. Motivado por esta petición, Mousse no esperó más y salió corriendo del restaurante.

Cologne caminó hasta las puertas del Neko Hanten y se detuvo allí, mirando en silencio la calle; detrás de ella, el padre de Shampoo hacía exactamente lo mismo.

—Ha cambiado— dijo la anciana de repente—. Maduró mucho durante su viaje. ¿No es verdad?

—Sí, lo noté—, respondió el hombre cruzándose de brazos—. Pero aún es algo impaciente, se fue antes de que pudiera decirle en dónde estaba mi hija.

0-0-0-0

Esta historia concluirá…


	18. Tercera parte Capítulo 9

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Viz Comunications y de Rumiko Takahashi.

Navel, Shi, Sei y Mei fueron creados por mi, si deseas usarlos en alguna historia, por favor contáctame.

La saga de Shampoo y Mousse

Por

Dr Facer

- Tercera parte -

El hombre que amó a Shampoo.

Capítulo 9

0-0-0-0

El combate de las dos amazonas en el campo de béisbol de Furinkan aún continuaba pero, durante los últimos minutos, Shampoo había comenzado a sentir que estaba llegando a su límite. Podía ver que Navel también se veía cansada, pero no parecía sentirse tan agotada como ella. Para la amazona de cabello azul se estaba volviendo imposible detener o esquivar la espada de su rival y, por primera vez comenzó a considerar la derrota como algo muy posible.

Entonces, las espadas de las dos guerreras chocaron fuertemente, y algo en la mano de Shampoo crujió, forzando a la amazona de cabello azul a morderse los labios para no gritar mientras soltaba su espada. El dolor distrajo a Shampoo lo suficiente como para que Navel se aprovechara y lograra conectarle una patada en el pecho que la hizo ver puntos brillantes pero no fue lo bastante como para derribarla.

—Esto aún no termina—, le aseguró Shampoo.

—Sí, lo sé—, le respondió Navel, que también tiró su espada—. ¡Vamos Shampoo, ahora pelearemos sin armas!

Shampoo se lanzó hacia Navel. Se sentía muy cansada, pero su fuerza de voluntad era incomparable en ese momento. La joven amazona no era más que una guerrera concentrada en vencer. Ignorando el dolor en su pecho y en su mano derecha, Shampoo siguió atacando con determinación. Desafortunadamente, hay ocasiones en las que eso no es suficiente; y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

Navel no tuvo problemas para bloquear los golpes y patadas de su oponente y cuando encontró la primera oportunidad, desató su propio ataque. No necesitó mucho, sólo descargó un potente puñetazo directo en el estomago de su rival y eso fue suficiente para terminar con el combate. Shampoo cayó de rodillas mientras tosía, intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero no pudo hacerlo, las manos de Navel sobre sus hombros se lo impidieron.

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?— Le preguntó Navel al tiempo que se agachaba y obligaba a Shampoo a mirarla.

Shampoo intentó separarse de su rival, pero no lo logró, el agarre de Navel era muy fuerte—. Ya puedes estar contenta—, le dijo—. Al fin me lo has quitado todo, mi orgullo, mi honor… incluso… incluso me quitaste a… a Mousse—, la joven de cabello azul se cubrió el rostro con su mano izquierda y tembló ligeramente—. Anda… mátame ya.

Navel soltó a Shampoo y se puso de pie—. No puedo hacerlo—, dijo en voz baja—. No puedo hacerlo porque yo perdí la pelea.

Shampoo levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Navel lloraba—. ¿Por qué?— Le preguntó.

—Porque tú ya no eres más que una sombra de la Shampoo que yo conocía. Aún tienes la determinación para luchar hasta el final, pero ya no tienes el deseo de mejorar tus habilidades. Te has vuelto débil, has perdido el corazón de amazona que tenías antes, el corazón que yo envidiaba tanto—, explicó Navel—. Y ni siquiera tengo que quitarte tu orgullo Shampoo, porque lo destruiste hace mucho tiempo; si sólo la mitad de lo que he escuchado en nuestra villa sobre ti y las cosas que has hecho para atrapar a ese Ranma son ciertas, entonces ya no tienes un orgullo que yo pueda arrebatarte.

Shampoo no respondió. No pudo hacerlo. Lo único que sabía era que gruesas lágrimas habían comenzado a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

—Sí, yo perdí—, continuó Navel—. No puedo vencerte porque no eres nada comparada con la antigua Shampoo, y no puedo vencer a la nada—, la joven de cabello esmeralda limpió sus lágrimas y miró a su rival con tristeza—. No quería creer lo que escuché en Joketsuzoku pero era cierto; ya no tienes alma de amazona. Me das lástima Shampoo, me das mucha lástima.

Shampoo no pudo responder, las palabras se rehusaban a salir de su garganta.

—Pero eso no significa que dejaré que te quedes con Mousse—, le dijo Navel mientras comenzaba a alejarse—. Así que por favor, trata de no meterte entre nosotros. No quiero que tu miseria contamine nuestra felicidad—, diciendo esto, la joven de cabello esmeralda recogió su espada y saltó hacia las sombras, desapareciendo con rapidez.

—¡ESTO AÚN NO TERMINA!— Gritó Shampoo luego de un rato—. ¡No ha terminado Navel, te mostraré que no soy una sombra!—, al decir esto, Shampoo comenzó a llorar abiertamente y su voz bajó hasta ser un murmullo—. ¡No soy una sombra, no lo soy!

_Minutos más tarde..._

Cuando Mousse llegó finalmente al campo de Béisbol no tardó nada en ubicar a Shampoo. Había estado buscándola sin esperanza hasta que usando lo que aprendió con el maestro Shi, pudo usar sus finos sentidos para encontrarla. Eso, claro, no significa que le gustó lo que encontró. Shampoo estaba hecha un ovillo bajo la luz de una de las grandes lámparas, y se mecía lentamente de atrás a adelante, como si al hacerlo buscara conseguir un poco de consuelo. El muchacho se ajustó sus anteojos y, mientras se acercaba, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que había sucedido.

Mousse no tardó en estar frente a ella, pero la amazona parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia. En cierta forma, esto le recordó a Mousse la ocasión en la que vio a Shampoo por primera vez. Ella había estado llorando igual que ahora, y él tuvo que ayudarla. Ya habían pasado muchos años desde entonces, pero era increíble cómo la historia podía llegar a repetirse. Sin dudar, el muchacho se arrodilló frente a ella y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Por qué estás llorando?— Le preguntó en chino, tratando de ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

Shampoo se levantó de un salto al sentir que la tocaban; odiaba ser tomada por sorpresa y, después de todo lo que le había sucedido ese día, esto sólo la deshonraba más—. ¡Lo que sea, no es algo que te importe!— Le respondió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—¿Te lastimaste la mano?— Preguntó él mirando cómo la mano derecha de Shampoo estaba ligeramente hinchada desde la palma hasta la muñeca.

—¡Soy una amazona, claro que no estoy lastimada y NO soy una sombra!

—¿Sombra?— Dijo Mousse—. No entiendo.

—¡Claro que no, nunca lo entiendes, eres muy estúpido para eso!— Le gritó Shampoo, que intentó alejarse de él pero, luego de unos cuantos pasos, sus fuerzas le fallaron y cayó sobre su trasero.

Mousse la alcanzó y volvió a arrodillarse a su lado para tratar de ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella lo empujó para que no se le acercara.

—Déjame sola Mousse. No estoy de humor para hablar contigo.

—Escucha Shampoo, no soy estúpido y estoy aquí para ayudarte; a fin de cuentas, siempre te ayudo cuando estoy cerca. ¿No es cierto?

—No, no es cierto—, dijo Shampoo mientras una nueva lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla—. Pudiste volver antes. ¿Dónde estabas, con Navel?— Le preguntó ella, sintiéndose muy cansada como para hacer algo que no fuera hablar—. ¿Es por eso que no volviste antes?

—Tu padre no me dijo en dónde estabas—, respondió el muchacho—. Tuve que encontrarte yo solo.

Shampoo sonrió al pensar que Mousse bromeaba, pero no tardó en fruncir el ceño—. Mientes. Ya sé que tú y Navel están juntos. Leí el periódico y…— la joven amazona bajó la mirada—. Vete ya, ve con ella. ¡Estoy segura de que no quieres perder tu tiempo con una sombra!

—Shampoo, no quiero ir con ella. Quiero quedarme contigo, porque yo siempre estaré contigo para cuidarte y ayudarte cuando lo necesites.

Shampoo no se atrevió a mirarlo. De repente se había sentido furiosa con Mousse. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella, quién se creía para hacer eso, acaso la amaba de verdad y no la veía sólo como un premio? La niña decidió que no quería saber la respuesta. Ya sentía bastante dolor como para preocuparse por algo así y no pudo evitar desear que Mousse desapareciera.

—¡No me estés mintiendo Mousse!— Gritó la muchacha—. ¡Una sombra como yo no se merece a nadie, sólo merezco estar sola!

—¡Ya deja de decir eso!— Estalló Mousse mientras tomaba a Shampoo por los hombros—. Tú no eres una sombra. ¿Por qué sólo dices eso?

—¡Porque es cierto!— Lloró Shampoo—. ¡Perdí todo lo que me hacía una amazona, me perdí a mi misma por nada!

¿Pero era eso verdad?

Shampoo sabía que todo lo que Navel le dijo era al menos cierto en parte: Sí, ella había cambiado para Ranma. Por él intentó ser una mujer diferente sin ningún éxito. Prácticamente se le había ofrecido cada vez que podía y tampoco había logrado nada. Incluso intentó imitar a Akane en ciertas cosas, pero eso tampoco le había funcionado. Al final, lo único que lograba era sentirse cada vez más y más sola.

Había tratado ser fuerte y siempre estar feliz frente a él, pero sólo conseguía que él la ignorara. Y las veces en las que lo había veía desde lejos y se daba cuenta del modo en que Ranma miraba a Akane cuando ella estaba distraída sólo lograba lastimarla; no sólo la hacía sentirse rechazada sino también como alguien que no valía nada. Era en esas ocasiones cuando solía golpear a Mousse con más saña, sólo para poder desquitarse con alguien. Pensar en eso la hizo preguntarse, por primera vez desde que quedó comprometida con Ranma, si en verdad lo perseguía por amor.

¡Pero ella amaba a Ranma! Ranma era apuesto, fuerte y valiente y nunca perdía una pelea. Pero… Mousse también era guapo y nunca se daba por vencido… Sí, Mousse; el que siempre estaba allí para ella, el que siempre le ofrecía su afecto incondicional aunque ella lo rechazara.

Pero ella lo hacía por una simple y sencilla razón: porque él siempre estaría allí.

Sin importar cuántas veces lo rechazara, Mousse siempre estaría con ella, y era reconfortante saber que siempre sería así. Pero ahora, Navel estaba intentando llevarse a Mousse para siempre. Quizás… quizás se lo merecía. ¿Cómo podía esperar que Mousse se quedara con ella toda la vida si siempre lo trataba como basura? Tal vez… tal vez lo mejor para ella sería dejar que Navel se lo llevara.

¡Pero si hacía eso se quedaría sola, sería una sombra de verdad!

Respirando profundamente, Shampoo decidió que probablemente eso sería lo mejor, dejar que Mousse se fuera. Aún sin él podría sobrevivir; no sería lo mismo, pero se las arreglaría de algún modo—. Escucha Mousse…— comenzó la amazona—. Vete con Navel, yo… yo ya no quiero verte…

Mousse no se movió ni un ápice—. No. aún si no quieres verme, necesitas ayuda así que me quedaré contigo.

Shampoo lo miró y sonrió débilmente—. Idiota. Eres un idiota. ¿Por qué quieres quedarte conmigo?— Murmuró—. ¡Nunca te he dado una razón para hacerlo, y no me digas que lo haces por amor porque se muy bien que tú no me amas!

Eso lo impactó. Mousse siempre pensó que Shampoo sabía lo que él sentía por ella. ¿Cómo podía entonces decirle algo así?

—Shampoo, no hay otra razón—, le dijo él—. Te amo de verdad, esa es la única razón por la que hago todas estas cosas.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, la mano izquierda de Shampoo se cerró en un puño y antes de que se diera cuenta, la muchacha estaba golpeando el pecho de Mousse una y otra vez.

—¡Ya no me digas eso, te odio cuando lo haces!— Le gritó y entonces, con un gruñido de desesperación, le arrebató sus anteojos y los arrojó al suelo, en donde se quebraron en cientos de pedazos que brillaban tímidamente bajo la luz—. ¡Ya no puedes verme Mousse, y no puedes amar lo que no puedes ver; lárgate y abraza un árbol!

Para sorpresa de la confundida amazona, Mousse se acercó a ella y, lentamente, la abrazó.

—No necesito verte para amarte Shampoo—, le dijo Mousse mientras la envolvía en un gentil abrazo—. Puedo oler tu cabello. Puedo oler tus lágrimas. Puedo escucharte respirar. Puedo escuchar tu corazón y puedo sentir tu cuerpo Shampoo, qué tan cálido es y cómo está temblando justo ahora en mis brazos. No necesito mis ojos para amar todas esas cosas Shampoo. ¿No lo entiendes? Te amo como nadie más puede y, en este momento, no me importa si no es suficiente para ti.

—Mousse… yo…— Shampoo no terminó lo que quería decir, pues se perdió entre los brazos que la sostenían. Entre ellos se sentía segura y en paz, algo que no sentía con frecuencia—. Yo no sé que decir…

—Entonces no digas nada—, le pidió Mousse mientras movía con discreción su mano derecha, de modo que un frasco apareció entre sus dedos—. Shampoo, cierra los ojos. Tengo algo para ti.

La joven amazona no obedeció y fijó su mirada en él—. No… si hago eso, este momento quedará arruinado.

Mousse sonrió y, gentilmente, alejó a Shampoo un poco.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó ella, temiendo de pronto que él la dejaría sola.

—Por que ya es hora de que seas libre, Shampoo—, dijo Mousse mientras vaciaba el contenido del frasco sobre la cabeza de la amazona.

Shampoo tembló al sentir cómo un frío líquido corría por su rostro y su cuello—. ¡El agua está helada!— Exclamó, dándose cuenta entonces de que podía ver sus manos. La muchacha no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo—. ¿Qué… qué me hiciste?

—¿No es obvio? Te he liberado de tu maldición—, respondió él—. Fui a Jusenkyo mientras estuve en China.

La joven amazona estaba muy confundida. No sabía que hacer o qué pensar—. ¿Tú… también te curaste?—, le preguntó luego de mirarlo en silencio durante un momento.

—Sí, yo también me curé—, le respondió él con una sonrisa—. Los dos somos libres—, diciendo esto, Mousse volvió a tomar a Shampoo entre sus brazos y, esta vez, ella también lo abrazó.

—Gracias Mousse. Esto es lo mejor que alguien ha hecho por mi en mucho tiempo—, y al mirarlo mientras le agradecía, Shampoo no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Parece que estás contenta otra vez—, comentó él mientras apoyaba su mejilla sobre su frente—. ¿En verdad estás feliz?

—Sí, lo estoy—, respondió Shampoo, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la sensación de seguridad que Mousse le ofrecía. ¿Acaso estaba mal disfrutar eso? Porque…. quizás mantener a Mousse cerca no era algo malo, tal vez tenerlo cerca era lo correcto.

Mousse sentía que estaba a punto de estallar; ¡al fin había logrado tener a Shampoo entre sus brazos y ella estaba feliz por eso!

—Shampoo…— Llamó el con un murmullo, intentando ver el lindo rostro de la mujer que tenía junto a él. Y cuando ella respondió y levantó la mirada, el muchacho de mala vista logró distinguir sus rasgos, el brillo en sus ojos y sobre todo su sonrisa; una sonrisa que en ese momento le pertenecía sólo a él. El notar esto le dio el valor que buscaba y, conteniendo el aliento, el muchacho cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro al de ella.

Cuando Shampoo se dio cuenta de que Mousse estaba intentando besarla, su primera reacción fue intentar golpearlo, pero en ese momento, las viejas y casi olvidadas sensaciones de la vez en la que casi se besaron en la plaza de Joketsuzoku volvieron a ella. Justo como en esa ocasión, su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerla y, al igual que esa vez, su rostro se había inclinado poco a poco a la izquierda, para permitir que Mousse la besara con mayor facilidad.

Los labios de la joven estaban entreabiertos y en ellos podía sentir el calor que emanaba de él y esta vez, era mucho más fuerte que en la feria tres años antes. Sin poder ya resistir, Shampoo se dio por vencida y también se acercó a él. La amazona recordó lo frustrada que se sintió cuando Ran-Ran y Lin-Lin la interrumpieron hacía casi cuatro años. Recordó cuánto había deseado saber cómo se sentiría besar a Mousse. Y ahora, finalmente iba a saberlo.

En ese momento, el rostro de Ranma apareció en la mente de la muchacha, pero ella lo hizo a un lado de inmediato. Ranma nunca la había hecho sentir las cosas que sentía justo ahora en los brazos de Mousse, con quien compartía un hermoso calor y un bello sentimiento.

Shampoo sintió cómo los dedos de él formaban una suave caricia en su cuello e inmediatamente después, sintió el primer contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos; era apenas un ligero roce, como si él estuviera esperando su permiso para seguir adelante. Ese gentil gesto logró que los ojos de la muchacha se humedecieran de nuevo, fue entonces que verdaderamente entendió cuánto la amaba Mousse, quien no se atrevería a besarla si ella no estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Finalmente, Shampoo también cerró los ojos y completo el beso. Sin reservas, la joven se abandonó a las nuevas sensaciones que la invadían. Todas las veces que había besado a Ranma, había intentado sentir algo especial, pero lo que llegó a sentir al besarlo no se comparaban en nada con esto. Besar a Mousse la hacía sentir cosas para las que no tenía una explicación; la hacían sentir cosas que la llevaban a un lugar muy lejano, un lugar en donde siempre estaría a salvo y en donde nunca sentiría tristeza nunca más.

El momento era perfecto, y Shampoo esperaba que nunca, nunca llegara a su fin…

—Me parece que ya es suficiente por hoy.

Al escuchar la voz, Mousse la reconoció de inmediato, pero aún así, terminó el beso con lentitud. Lo había disfrutado demasiado como para echarlo a perder terminándolo abruptamente y sabía, por la respuesta de Shampoo que ella tampoco desearía que su primer beso acabara en esa forma. Cuando la pareja se separó, se encontraron a Cologne de pie junto a ellos.

—Jamás pensé que lo lograrías muchacho—, aceptó la anciana con un tono de tristeza en su voz—. Pero debo admitir que eres un hombre formidable… has conseguido que mi bisnieta te diera el beso matrimonial sin tener que vencerla en combate o enfrentar de nuevo a Ranma. ¿Estás consciente de que ahora estás comprometida con él, Shampoo?

—Sí… bisabuela…y no me arrepiento…— comenzó a decir Shampoo—. Yo…

—No hace falta que me digas nada—, interrumpió la anciana—. Mientras estés feliz Shampoo, te apoyaré. Aún si has elegido a un inútil como éste—, la vieja amazona hizo una pausa y luego se dirigió a Mousse—. No tardes mucho en llevar a Shampoo al Neko Hanten, mi niña necesita descansar y tú y yo tendremos una larga charla—, sin decir más, Cologne suspiró y se perdió de vista con rapidez.

—Mousse…— Llamó la joven amazona luego de un rato en que ninguno dijo nada.

—¿Sí Shampoo?

—Gracias por no rendirte… por no dejar que te hiciera a un lado…— le dijo ella, apretándose contra su pecho—. Si lo hubieras hecho… no me habría dado cuenta de que en verdad te amo a ti… gracias por ayudarme a entender…

Mousse acarició de nuevo el rostro de su amada y le sonrió—. No necesitas decir más mi querida Shampoo… eso ya quedó en el pasado.

—Sí… en el pasado…—, dijo ella—. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Construir algo juntos—, le respondió él—. Pero para eso siempre tendremos que confiar uno en el otro.

Shampoo miró a Mousse fijamente—. ¿Confiar uno en el otro?

—Sí.

La joven amazona siguió mirándolo con atención, por su expresión, parecía que Shampoo estaba recordando algo que no le agradaba mucho.

—¿Hay algún problema?— Preguntó el muchacho.

—¿Quieres que yo crea en ti?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Entonces mírame y dime que todo lo que Navel me dijo sobre ti era mentira. ¿Puedes hacerlo, verdad?

Mousse parpadeó un poco confundido—. ¿Qué te dijo, mencionó algo sobre lo que pasó en China?

—¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes en China?— Preguntó Shampoo, que comenzó a alzar la voz.

—¡Claro que no, lo juro!

—¡Mientes!— Le acusó ella.

—¡No miento, nada pasó entre nosotros, nada!

—¿Y qué hay del beso en la cueva?

—¿Te contó eso?— Dijo Mousse, que comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

—¡Entonces sí pasó algo!— Exclamó Shampoo, su aura de batalla comenzando a brillar de un modo muy similar a la de Akane cuando se ponía celosa.

—¡No pasó nada en la cueva Shampoo, esa es la verdad!— Contestó Mousse, tratando de encontrar una manera de calmar a Shampoo antes de que algo peor sucediera—. ¡Navel mintió, tú ya la conoces!

—¡El único mentiroso eres tú!— Gritó Shampoo quien, reuniendo fuerzas de… alguna parte, se las arregló para golpear a Mousse con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó hasta la estratosfera—. ¡Y no vuelvas hasta que puedas decirme la verdad, gusano infiel!

Luego de esto, una Shampoo aún muy molesta por su arranque de celos salió refunfuñando de la cancha de Furinkan.

Y mientras, entre las ramas de los árboles, una cámara de video se detuvo.

—Bien, las cosas no terminaron como esperaba—, murmuró el padre de Shampoo mientras guardaba la cámara y el micrófono de larga distancia—. Pero al menos logré grabarlo para la posteridad.

Sonriendo al recordar los pleitos que él y su esposa habían tenido a esa edad, el padre de la amazona se dejó caer de su rama y se apresuró a alcanzar a su hija. No le preocupaba mucho la reciente pelea que ella había tenido con Mousse; a fin de cuentas, el primer y más difícil paso ya estaba dado y el hombre no tenía dudas de que su hija y Mousse lograrían ser felices juntos; Sólo era después de todo, una cuestión de tiempo.

0-0-0-0

-Fin-

Y así, la historia está terminada; muchas gracias por haber leído hasta el final, espero que hayan pasado un buen rato.


End file.
